


Impossible Quest (Dragon Age: Inquisition Story)

by Mayomayomay



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Multi, POV Solas, Solas Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: She had been on her quest for 10 years so far and it was no easy one. Being away from her kin was extremely difficult but her duty was not only rare but truly important. She did not have the honor of choosing her Vallaslin and only her Keeper knew of her sacrifice. If she had known her day of coming of age would come so soon....none of that matter now her path was set.





	1. Chapter 1:So Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: I've made some changes to this chapter and added some more to it.

Nionna sighed into her cup of cider as she looked into her blazing night fire. This would be another night she does not sleep she guessed. She thought of home too often and it distracted her from her duties. Surely this fate was to cruel to place upon a child?  
No, to her clan she was no longer a child.   
Thirteen. She had gotta her Vallaslin when she was only thirteen years old. On the day of her birth to add insult to injury.  
She paused at the thought. No one but her thought her Vallaslin an insult but that was because they had not seen, they did not know. Only her Keeper knew. Her dear sweet Keeper. Tears came to her eyes again at the thought of her.  
~~  
_The Keeper's eyes widened right as she placed the blood inked needle to her face.  
The bitterness on her Keeper's face startled her, but just as quickly as it was there it was gone as she swallowed it away. _

_She had brought her hand to her mouth. A gesture she did when she was pondering deeply, searching her wisdom and her open mind.  
"...W-what is it, __Ha'hren_ _?" Nionna had said in worry.  
Had she not cleaned her face well enough to receive her Vallaslin?  
She watched as her Keeper stayed quiet as her eyes saddened.  
"Oh..oh my dear da'lan..."  
  
Nionna tilted her head in much confusion.  
With a small sigh she placed the needle back down on its tray.  
"The ink will not stick..but that matters little because you already have your chosen..it's too soon..for this particular mark..."  
As if on cue a stinging slowly weld up on her face gradually growing. She reached up startled but her Keeper smacked her hand away before grabbing a mirror for her to gaze into.  
On her face was no Vallaslin she recognized and it definitely didn't belong to her God of choice.   
Looking back to her Keeper in a deep confusion and fear, she searched her face for answers too shocked to directly voice her concerns.   
"...Your soul claims your Vallaslin for you..It's a rare thing..I never thought I'd see it in my lifetime.." The older woman paused placing her hand gently on the baffled girls face. "I'm so sorry ma da'lan.." Keeper picked up a roll of wrappings and began to bandage her face.  
"..I..I don't understand..who is my chosen?" What God had claimed her for a higher purpose? And why her? She would do his will but..why did the Keeper look so sad?  
  
"...You have a path of enlightenment ahead of you...but it's painful and dark...for the Fen'Harel demands it."  
~~_  
Nionna couldn't wipe the tears away anymore as she sobbed in the dark alone. The memory was only five months young and still she longed for her kin. She never traveled too far away from their nomadic paths, but through the demands of the Keeper they dare not let her closer, this whelp had been forced from the pack. They did not harbor ill will towards her and all was confused and greatly saddened by the Keeper's choice, but they would not let her come home. They both were forced to weep alone.  
_"This Vallaslin is a blessing and a curse..do not judge too harshly or quickly for you only see the curse right now."_  
Nionna had remembered the Keeper's hardened words.  
"..Who cares about the blessing when I'm all alone?" She sobbed to herself.  
_"Know this ma da'lan..with his mark..you are never alone..you need only ask.."_  
She clenched her fists willing the memory away as she cursed the Dread Wolf's name, like she had plenty of times before.  
The Keeper words were not true. She had asked plenty of times for their help and love but they would only toss her some food and send her away again, the hunters all in tears. She had no one else to turn to.  
  
"... _Ma halani_.." She sobbed into the dark as her fire finally died.   
Hearing leaves rustle she lifted her head in the hopes it was some _Shemlen_ or animal here to end her fate.   
Her eyes locked on bright green which caused her chest to tighten in fear.  
The blond wolf stared back at her from across her dead fire. Maybe he was here to end it. And how she welcomed the notion. She didn't bother reaching for the staff they gave her as she stared the wolf down, daring it to take up her challenge and kill her.  
It did the oddest thing, it grinned.  
  
10 Years later  
  
Nionna frowned as she flipped through the tome again reading from cover to cover once more.  
"This can't be right.." She whispered as she stuffed another bun into her mouth.  
**+You're going to ruin the tome if you keep eating over it like that.+**  Remedy lazily warned.  
She closed the tome.  
"This book is full of lies anyway..so why should I care?" She questioned out loud, causing a few by passers to look at her strangely as she headed out the village with her waterskins fulled and her staff repaired. It was a small enough village that she wouldn't have to worry about rats calling upon the Templars on her. And she had Remedy along with her to make them pause about giving her trouble.  
Remedy gave a small growl next to her at her lack of care. He hated when she didn't take her duty serious.  
She sighed.  
"Relax, _Ha'hren_. I have to find the ruins anyway so I can enter the Fade properly." She passed the book to some random guy as she walked by ignoring his calls to her after. "You'll keep watch as usual?" She asked in a whisper.  
**+Always..put up wards anyway though.+**  
"After this I want us to travel to the Temple of Sacred Ashes..." She whispered hesitantly.  
Remedy paused mid step and glared at her.  
**+ _Da'fen_ we do not dwell in human affairs.+**  
She pulled her hood over her head to avoid his tense eyes. She had heard the humans in the small village speaking of it. There was to be a huge gathering at the _Shemlen_ temple in two months. 

This was a monumental event she did not want to miss. A chance at peace between Mages and Templars? It was extremely important whether based around human religion or not.  
"..In the long run..it involves all of us." She could not be timid if she wanted to persuade the large wolf. She sent her challenge glare back at him with her head held high. Her nose crinkled in her glare.  
There stare down lasted for a few minutes with both of them growling lightly at each other. It was an odd sight to behold but she cared little what others thought of her.  
Remedy gave a defeated growl as he turned his head away causing her to crack a smile.

  
"Come now, it is an important event and if it succeeds it would be nice to know that we don't have to worry about radical Templars as much and not to mention this war will end, opening the land back up to us to explore." The wolf didn't seem convinced but he had yield to her. "Just you wait,  _sa ehn ghi'la._ It will bare fruit to our cause."

  
2 Months later  
"Thank you Remedy.."   
The blond wolf gazed at her from beyond the tree line antsy but he would not voice his concerns for her safety. They went every where together. It was 95% of the reason she rarely went to settlements or cities. Growing up she was his whelp, a strange thing seeing as he was no bitch and as she took the time to learn what she needed to know to survive on her own he provided everything for her. From shelter to monthly comfort when the young elf would bled. To say he was something special to her would be an understatement. He knew nothing about people, expect his bias when he was first called to her side by a whimper in the night. A whine he strangely understood beyond all physics he knew. Beyond all physics she knew for that matter.  
She was 23 now, she was no child despite her height and child looking face.   
She pulled on the wrapping on her feet with a frown. She liked to feel the earth beneath her soles but the rest of the way to the temple from here was rough roads that would harm her before long.  
Her clothing was nomadic in style but did not tire her to the Dalish. She had long ago out grown those clothes that she held dear. Only her Vallaslin tired her now but even that was hidden away with fresh bandages that concealed everything but the bottom half of her face, her eyes and her messy red hair that was up in a tight bun. Grabbing her staff she was off.  
Oh how she would wish that she had listened to Remedy.  
\------  
A shooting pain is what had awoken her.  
She groaned. Clearly she was injured but how? And what had happened? She tried to shake the daze from herself as she was slow to stir. Her vision was blurred and she was barely catching on when there was sudden shouts in her face.  
  
"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now."  
It wasn't a question. Someone was very angry. But why? She shook her head again as her eyes finally began to focus searching her surroundings.  
"The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead."  
She was locked up in a dungeon.  
  
Panic immediately blazed through her as her eyes found the humans that surrounded her. There weapons draw to conform her danger. She tested her restrains in her panic as she finally caught up to what the female had said.  
"Except for you." The dark haired female glared at her in her interrogation.  
Everyone was dead from the meeting? And they were blaming her?  
She bit her lip as to not call out to Remedy in her fear. He would come just like he always did but she would not call him into people affairs. He was but a beast to them and both he and them would use violence on her behalf to keep her. She did not want him hurt.   
"Y-you think I am the one responsible? I am but a simple nomad seeking the results to the conclave.." Nionna said in confusion trying to catch up as to how she was thrown into this chaos.  
Angrily Cassandra grabbed her shackled wrist just as the pain shoot through her again.  
"Explain. This." She demanded.  
This time it came with a green spark of magic she had not noticed the first time the pain shot through her. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen. She gritted her teeth in pain as she looked at this mark in shock.  
"I...I can not.." Nionna pleaded with her.  
With a mark like this no wonder they thought she did it. How was she going to escape this madness?  
It was clear the first human did not like her answer. She watch the dark head and the red head circle her like predators.  
"What do you mean you _can't_?!" She yelled at her.  
It had been years since she had to deal with humans on this kind of level. It had been years since she had to deal with anyone on this kind of level. She tried hard to will her tears away as she pleaded her innocence.  
"I do not know what that is, or how I came to receive it." Nionna pleaded again as she followed her predators with her eyes, if only she could flee like the prey.  
"You're lying!"  
Nionna shut her eyes wishing to disappear from here as the older female screamed in her face once more. In her fear she selfishly thought of calling Remedy to her again.  
It was the red head that pulled the dark head human away from her.  
"We need her Cassandra." She called.  
  Nionna felt her angry well in her. She was not a child. She need not shy away like one. It would not gain their favor anymore then her angry would but only the guilty need fear and tears.  
"What every you think I did, I did not!" She growled surprising the two females.  
The red head approached her.  
"Tell us what it is you remember."  
\--------  
Nionna glared at the humans that glared at her as she walked by. She would help anyway she could for she did not wish to die, she could not die.  
Surely _Fen'Harel_ would not leave her to such a fate? He had all but took her clan from her. Surely this irony was a joke he would see her through some how? All she could do was wait and see. She would close this Breach of theirs and then be on her way. She did not plan on staying for any trial or execution like Cassandra had mentioned to her. In her long years of travel she knew places humans could not touch or reach. She would disappear from their noses once this was through, her survival demanded it.  
  
"I noticed the bandages on your face elf but see no signs of a wound. What is it that you hide there?"  
Nionna did not look back at Cassandra as she quickly gave an answer.  
"I hide nothing per-say. It is my Vallaslin under these bandages, I found it easier to hide them away while in the companion of people, it causes less trouble that way." She quicken her pace not wanting more questions.   
And she was lucky Cassandra yanked her back as raw magic shot from the Breach and almost destroyed her as it destroyed the bridge they were on instead, knocking them to the frozen lake below.   
Nionna groaned as she stood up.  
"Stay behind me!" Cassandra demanded as a demon raised up from the ground from the remnants of the magic attack causing Nionna to pause.  
 This spirit was..  
Her frown deepened as another demon raised from the ground in front of her.  
"...I don't know how to help you.." She whispered sadly as she looked at the demon.  
Glancing to her side she saw a old warren staff...she didn't have a choice.   
She didn't know how much more she could take of this either.

****************************

“It’s over”, she said sadly, testing her staff hand. The mark ached. Itched at her. She wouldn't be able to use her more advance arcane abilities like this. Suddenly when she saw the tip of Cassandra’s sword rapidly approaching her, she thought she would have to make an exception to that previous thought to save herself and get away.

“Drop your staff. Now!” she snarled at her.

“You really think I need a staff to be dangerous?” Nionna scoffed. The human's glare deepened.

"Is that suppose to reassure me?!"

Nionna shook her head. Bickering would get them no where.

"If I wanted to attack you don't you think I would have by now?" The dark haired female shifted watching her cautiously.

She growled in frustration when the human stood firm. "Fine! Beat the demons by yourself." Nionna was ready to toss her staff into the snow and slip away from the shem, they never changed.

“Wait” she said, her voice sharp and unsure. 

She sheathed her sword,

 “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.” Shield fastened on her back, she turns around. “I should remember you agreed to come willingly.”

Nionna froze. Gripped the staff tightly and nodded at the human.

_~Finally.~_

\-------  
"Quickly! Before more come through!"   
She was tired of people yelling at her but all she could do was stare in amazement as the older elf mage forced her marked hand towards the Rift. She gave a started cry as he had to move quickly to steady her so that she wouldn't get pulled into the rift as the same green magic came from her mark, connected with the rift and slowly began to stitch it close. When he forced her hand away it was over..  
She looked up at him in shock. He was a tall male elf, she barely went past his mid upper arm. Though she knew she was just short.  
He was bald and had a wisdom to him that she could sense. And though he was bald he was not elderly.   
"I..What did you do??" Nionna found herself questioning him.  
He smiled.  
" _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours."  
Nionna tilted her head at the apostate.  
 "You mean...this?" She said looking down at her hand.  
"What ever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand." He explained.  
"I..I've never known a magic like that.." She stared at him.  
_~Not on this plane anyway.._ ~ She voiced in the safety of her mind. _~..and only in the planes of books and ruins..and theory..~_  
She dare not say that out loud. It would be more trouble then it was worth.  
"I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have open in the Breach's wake- and it seems I was correct." The grin he gave her seemed familiar some how.  
"Meaning it could close the Breach itself.." Cassandra stepped in pondering.  
"Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation."  
Nionna look between the two before another voice joined in their discussion.  
"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever."  
Slightly startled Nionna gave a light growl as she wiped around to see a strawberry blonde dwarf..  
She missed the look the mage and Cassandra gave her.  
"Varric Tethras: Rogue, Storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He winked at Cassandra. A gesture Nionna never understood.  
  
"Um..." Nionna cleared her throat awkwardly. "...It's...nice to meet you.. _ma fen_ call me Nionna.."  
She immediately became less interested as Varric and Cassandra began arguing about him staying. Turning back to the strange mage she lifted a eyebrow.  
"My name is Solas. If there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live." He said in amusement.  
_~Ugh..people are strange..I miss Remedy and the pack..~_  
She gave him an awkward smile.  
 "He means, "I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.""  
Nionna's eyes widened as she looked back at Solas.   
Why would he help her? Did he not also think her guilty? Though that was a silly question. As far as they knew her dying meant their doom. Still it was no reason to be ungrateful.  
" _M-ma..ma serannas.._ "  
"Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process."  
She frowned. That would be on the top of her to do list.  
Nionna lost sight and ear to the rest of their conversation as she suddenly heard a howl on the wind causing her to turn away from them to listen.  
~Remedy..~  
He was looking for her. She did not want him to come.  
Leaning her head back she took in a deep breath.  
\----  
"She's a mage but I find it hard that any mage have that much power-" Solas explained to Cassandra before a howling could be heard directly next to them causing them to all look over at its source in startled shock.  
They watched as the elf stopped to listen and sure enough another howl in the distance sounded. They watched as she crinkled her face in a glare as if she understood and continued her howling session.  
"What..is she doing?" Cassandra question greatly confused.  
"..Can't you tell Seeker? Clearly having a conversation none of us can follow.." Solas voiced. Who was this strange female elf?   
They watched as she listened one last time before turning back to them all staring at her strangely. She raised an eyebrow as if it was normal.  
"Who were you talking to _da'lan_?" He was honestly curious.  
" _ma'ghi'lan.."_  
Her guide? Solas tilted his head.  
"....I don't think you all should be wasting time staring at me...we should keep forward." She said with a light glare.  
Well that would be one thing to talk about later.

As they started down the bank Nionna could feel the magic in the mark grow stronger the closer they got to their destination.

It burned at her skin and pulled at her mana veins and circuits. The feeling was almost unbearable especially when she casts her magic. 

“So…” Her ears twitched and she turned her head back slightly to listen as the dwarf suddenly called out towards her from behind. “Are you innocent?”

Nionna rolled her eyes and continued forward. “I don’t know anything. I don’t remember.”  She snarled lightly.

“That will get you every time,” Varric chuckled. “You should’ve spun a story.”

“That’s what  _you_  would’ve done,” The dark haired human, Cassandra added accusingly.

“It’s more believable,” Varric added, “and less prone to premature execution.”

Nionna tuned them out as she started up the frozen snow covered stairs two at a time at a quicker pace in annoyance.

\----

I slammed my hand down on the table fueled by my rage and pain as they bickered over my head.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here! At this rank I won't survive!" I snapped. I hid my hand from the _shemlems_ view knowing the strange magic and my blood dripped from it. "We'll take the mountain path! You all know what is at stake! Work together!"

I was in immense pain from the Breach's most recent release of energy and magic. The mark was ripping into my mana veins now. I grimaced in pain.

Cassandra nodded at me, glad a choice was made but displeased with the situation. I ignored her as I walked off.

I knew full well the other two in my company saw the damage the mark was causing but we couldn't and wouldn't stop. I did not want anymore attention or talk about it. 

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. _Everyon_ e." Cassandra was adamant. 

I was mostly out of earshot when the human clerk spoke again,

"On _your_ head be the consequences, Seeker."

I growled.


	2. Chapter 2:The Pack

Nionna groaned as she watched the frighten elf flee from her apparent room. She didn't like the sight of it at all. Plus from what the elf servant had said the humans were now pleased with her, and referred to her as something called a Herald. She had no idea what that was so she ignored it. That is until she stepped out of the cabin and watched as a group of people and soldiers started to gossip and bow to her.   
She froze clearly uncomfortable and then rushed pasted them. If she had a tail it would have been tucked between her legs in her retreat. What was even worst was the Breach wasn't gone from the sky.  
  
She sighed loudly as she finally walked out of the Chantry. She shifted antsy as she watched the people watch her. There was no escape now. Cassandra and Leliana had stuck their necks out for her and pleaded with her to help them form some group called the Inquisition.   
They needed her and the support to help close the Breach for good. She didn't care that the  _Shemlem's_  head of religion or whatever they were called didn't approve of her but she also didn't want their glaze upon her. She had made it clear she was no religious symbol in the war room but they insisted that she reveal her full face and that she use the people's rumors and petty gossip to gain their support. She was the 'Herald of Andraste'. It was clear she didn't like either suggestions. It was the reason she was outside the Chantry right now. After bickering about it for awhile with the four humans she stormed out with a growl.  Of course she didn't get out of there in time and heard the male human, Commander Cullen remind her to go and search a chantry woman by the name of Mother Giselle in The Hinterlands and Ambassador Josephine reminded her of her appearance.  
With a huff she began seeking for a place to hide within Haven.  
  
The sun was just beginning to set when Solas made it back to his cabin. He hadn't even made it through the door when he heard an odd sound coming from behind his cabin. With a frown he tightened his grip on his staff and walk around the small house.  
He lifted an eyebrow when he saw Nionna digging at the snow and dirt.  
He cleared his throat.  
"Is there anyway I can help you young miss?" He asked in slight amusement.  
She stood up and turned to look at him.  
"..Not really,  _Ha'hren_...I was just trying to get away from all the eyes..."  
Solas picked up on her statement immediately and gave a small laugh.   
"Ah! The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all." he lightly teased.  
She grinned at him. The first he's seen.  
"Tell me, am I riding in on a shining steed?" She said with a small laugh.  
He grinned back at her.  
"I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly, they're extinct. Joke if you want, posturing is necessary."  
He lead her back to the front of his cabin where they continued their conversation.  
"I've journeyed deep into the fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations." Nionna tilted her head in surprise as she listened closely.  
"I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten."He had her full attention now.  
He turned to look back at her.  
"Every great war has it's heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be."  
She pondered for a moment as she stared the older elf in his face almost rudely. Though it was a habit she didn't know to be rude.  
"You study ancient ruins?..It seems we have an interest in common then." She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Oh?" He said with a simple raised eye brow.  
She hesitated for a moment. "It's...Impressive." She shifted slightly uncomfortable. She was not use to people interaction so it made her feel strange. She knew he was smart enough to notice. She didn't mind though because she was curious of him also.  
"Tell me,  _da'lan_  are you Dalish?" He pondered.  
She gave a small smile and there it was.  
"In the sense of being born, yes. Now I am just Nionna." The silence was awkward for only one party.  
"Forgive me. I do not mean to pry but Cassandra mentioned that you cover your markings?" Nionna gave a nod.  
"Why?"  
She smiled again at him. Some how this elf was a breath of fresh air. Maybe because she didn't talk to her kin as much as she would like or enjoy on top of the fact he was smart. Really smart.  
She reached up to start unbandaging her face as she spoke.  
"It matters little now. It seem this 'Herald of Andraste' busy has demanded I reveal my precious but impaired Vallaslin."  
Solas's eyes widened. He thought he would have to know her more before that curiosity was revealed to the world but Nionna would listen to her advisors if it would get this Breach closed faster so she could be on her way.  
She looked closely for his reaction as he gazed over her face. But he seemed to be more in awe then shocked and disgusted. Not that she would know much. Not many had seen her Vallaslin.  
"...What..god does this call to?"  
He seemed confused and it was her turn for her eyes to widen.  
Before she could answer him however a sudden howl ranged through Haven causing her to tense up.  
"No..." She whispered looking towards the frozen lake outside of town. " _Ma'fen, ma'felasil.."_  
"Is everything alright  _da'lan_?" Solas questioned.  
"Help me if you would?" She said quickly rushing off. After a moment of pause Solas followed her.  
When Solas caught up to her his jaw nearly dropped as she started speaking in full ancient elvhen. Her vowels were a little rough but he could understand what she was saying. The shock didn't stop there though. There was a pack of wolves surrounding her causing Solas to tighten his grip on his staff preparing a spell.  
 ** _"No you fool pups! Go back!"_**  
Solas paused for a moment as he watched the exchange.  
 _ **"There are too many shemlem for you to be with me right now!"**_  
She spoke again in full elvhen.  
"Herald of Andraste!" Someone had cried in clear worry and panic. This would cause a scene.  
"Solas! Please. Keep them away..I don't want my family hurt."   
He was shocked at her plea but he turned and blocked Cassandra's path. Varric, Cullen, and Leilana was coming down the hill behind her.  
"Wait! Seeker! And observe." Cassandra thought to push past him for a second but paused at the sternness of his words and looked again at the wolf pack surrounding the Herald.  
With a second pair of eyes all five of them watched as wolves of different sizes and colors eagerly pressed against Nionna whining.  
"....I'm sorry..I should have told you of this earlier.." She breathed. The young elf was surrounded by beast and she wasn't at all afraid.  
They all tensed up when a large blonde wolf walked up from out of the darkness. It was way bigger then all the others. An alpha then.   
The smaller ones backed up some as Remedy took his place by her side pressing his large frame against the short elf slightly, blocking their path to Nionna. He stared at them with green eyes that knew too much.   
 **+Nionna..let's go.+**  
 _"...I can't..as much as I want to Remedy, me leaving means the destruction of everything.."_  
  
"What..is she saying Solas?" Cassandra asked.  
Solas paused for a moment. This female elf was very interesting.  
"..She is speaking to the wolf." He cleared up. "About her staying with the Inquisition.."  
"How is that possible? Is that possible?" Cassandra asked.  
"Anything is possible in the world of magic Seeker." Solas replied again watching Nionna bond with the wolves like it's second nature.  
Finally she turned to them all.  
"This is Remedy and the rest of these guys are my pack, my family. You asked for my help to close the Breach. I understand I may be the only one that can but..you must know, I haven't been in the world of mankind much in a very long time. I am no noble, I know nothing about your religion or your Maker, I haven't got a clue when it comes to politics, trade, or culture besides my own. Some of you might think me deft, dumb, or impaired. Perhaps even savage. If any of you think any of these things strange I don't very much care. I can only learn from here. And I  _will_  learn if it means the salvation of the world, of my family..." Nionna paused for a moment to glare at all of them.  
"..But if you hurt any of them..I'll  _never_  forgive you and you'll never find me or this mark again." She threatened darkly.  
\---  
Solas sighed as he reached his cabin again. The sun was already gone and it had been a long day.  
"...I will stay...at least until the Breach has been closed.."  
Nionna looked up at him. She had trailed after him after she had sent the pack away. Remedy remained though, coming up to her side. The large wolf was eyeing Solas again.  
"..Was that in doubt?" Nionna whispered.  
"I am an apostate mage surrounded by chantry forces and unlike you, I do not have a 'divine' mark protecting me." He said matter-of-factly.  
"Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."  
Nionna tilted her head as she observed him. He had helped her protect her family. She wouldn't let the chantry or Cassandra or anyone do anything to him.  
"You were only helping. I wouldn't dare allow them to threaten you wrongly."  
He raised an eyebrow again that day.  
"How would you stop them?"   
She looked him in his face.  
"You helped the pack, you're apart of the pack. I'd do whatever I had to." She growled.  
Solas looked at her baffled.  
"...Thank you.." He said sincerely. " Let us hope the Mages or the Templars has the power to help with this chaos."  
"Indeed.." She paused but a moment. "You had asked what god my Vallaslin worshiped. Perhaps my answer will get the reaction out of you I seek." She said slyly with a smirk.  
Solas simply stared waiting for her answer.  
"My keeper told me my Vallaslin was a blessing and a curse..and that it would show me a path of enlightenment."  
"I see. I take it your coming of age day was like any other? How old are you  _da'lan_?"  
Nionna smiled but Solas could see a pain in her.  
"...My coming of age day was 10 years too early. I am 23 years old."  
Solas eyes widened in horror.  
"You were given your Vallaslin when you were only 13?" He said in clear shock.  
"..Yes,  _Ha'hren..._  I did not chose my god..My god choose me...and then I was forced from the pack."  
Solas looked greatly puzzled.  
"...The Dread Wolf...my beloved  _Fen' Harel_...choose me."  
Solas nearly dropped his staff but he kept his composure.  
"The day I met Remedy was the day I accepted my fate..and my soul's chosen... _Fen' Harel's_  Vallaslin burned on my face from nothing but save the wind."


	3. Chapter 3:The Hunt

The others watched in amazement as the tiny female gutted, skinned, and prepped the last ram with expert hands. Night was falling and they just finishing setting up camp.    
They had been in the Hinderlands for only 3 days and they were making some head way. They had closed two rifts today, they didn't walk away without injury but the deed was done none the less.   
Nionna was very adamant in her duties and though the female elf was distant and uncomfortable in most of the situations she faced, so far she didn't falter.  
The task to find food for the refugees seemed to be a familiar duty for her though. They, without having to ask saw that was because she was truly apart of this pack of hers. She was used to the responsibility of the hunt, Dalish or no.  
They spotted Remedy strolling back into camp like he owned it with his own kill in toll. The massive wolf greatly overpowered the ram in both strength and size so none of them where surprise at his success.   
Though honestly they thought the female would coddle the massive beast at first, like some beloved pet. But they watched in awe as she growled at Remedy when he tried to take one of the rams she caught and then grumpily told him off in elvhen. Something along the lines of 'lazy wolf,go hunt'.  
"I can't cook worth a damn..at least not in a way you guys would enjoy..so I suggest someone else cooks.." She said calmly as she wiped her hands. "Solas..I need you to ice the rest of the meat with one of your spells if you don't mind. We'll have to try and get the horses from Dennet in Redcliffe tomorrow if we want to get back to The Crossroads in time so none of it spoils."  
"You sure know how to handle that blade." Varric suddenly brought up in amusement.  
She looked over at the Master dwarf.  
"Of course, I couldn't be helpless and Remedy and the others could not provide for me forever. So I had to learn. I sometimes spent my days following around Dalish and human hunters alike, quietly watching them from a tree or a brush as they brought down their prey and prepared it for the journey home." She smiled glad her work to be done as she cleaned her blades in a bowl of water and put them away.  
With camp fully up Cassandra took up the duty of having to cook while Varric busied himself with caring for 'Bianca'.  
Solas had already made quick work of all the meat for the refugees and villagers when Remedy butted his head against her side leaving a smear of blood on his already bloodied face and snout. The smear he picked up was not that of his kill or of his battle.  
"Right, right I know." She spoke softly. "I'm going to go cleanse, do any of you care to join?"  
.....  
She lifted an eyebrow when all three of her companions were stunned to silence.  
"Did...you just ask if we wanted to bath with you?" Cassandra said uncertain.  
Nionna shifted as she thought of the civil worlds customs to see if she had once more stepped into a taboo area.  
A feat she was becoming known for.  
 **+...Their kind clings to modesty.+** Remedy reminded her.  
She frowns as she can't help but wonder why. In the end they were all pretty much the same if you took out languages, customs, cultures, religions and such. Even...the Dalish knew that..at least..her clan did.  
Being in her pack..made her see the world differently in a way, she realized.  
"I didn't mean to imply anything by the offer..I-" It was the first time they saw the elf falter.  
All three relaxed as they saw the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. It was odd but she wasn't embarrassed for the reasons one would think, they knew.  
Learning -what she thought- their strange ways must be hard for her.  
"It is alright _da'lan."_ Solas said with a slow smile. "It may surprise you but I am no foreigner to such a concept. It is just a concept that has long since eluded me. I was just not prepared for your sudden offer or words."  
"Yea kid, don't worry." Varric followed on the verge of full blown laughter.  
If their words reassured her, Solas couldn't tell because she simply nodded and heading out of camp with Remedy leading.  
\----  
Remedy gave a small whine as she cleaned his muzzle of blood in the cool waters. His tail was wagging to and fro slowly as she fussed over him.   
It was their bonding time. It was _her_ way of licking him clean with care. She could not very well actually lick him with her tongue. She had tried once or twice when she was younger and he had just chuckled at her, told her to stop and be her nature.   
Through the years he had learned her hands did a lot of the work to share her affection besides just the words. It was why he wasn't annoyed when she would pet him. It definitely didn't hold the same meaning as when a human would pet their loyal mabari hound.   
Though through her own preferences and personality she rarely resorted to it. Preferring to brush or lean against him for support or comfort, the small subtle things that only normal people saw as subtle and small for that matter. When it came to beasts anyway.   
She smiled at her _Ha'hren_ gently as they butted heads. Honestly he was her rock in all this and not wanting that rock to be teared away she didn't reveal that much.  
He was her guide, her mentor, her guardian, and her friend.   
She would only reveal her fears to him, and that was if it was direr enough.  
 **+..You are drawn to the mage..+**  
Her eyes widens as she pulls away from him. She ponders for a moment before exiting the water.  
"He is...smart...and knows much about ancient times through the fade...perhaps..I can learn something from him.."  
 **+Then learn from him...but be careful _da'fen_...sharpen your claws and fangs...pick your battles and your allies wisely..+**  
"...What is it?" She ask quietly as she pauses in wringing out her long hair. The red locks reach to her hips.  
 **+Perhaps nothing..instincts goes that way sometimes.+**  
She frowns as she began to pull her clothes back on. Now washed and dried with fire magic.  
\-------  
"Are you sure?" Cassandra asks her again as she holds the nervous mare. Nionna steps back just as nervous.  
"She clearly dislikes the idea as much as me. No, thank you."  
Remedy suddenly pushes heavily against her. At his strength she stumbles back a little. Turning back to her he does it again.  
 Solas catches their exchange and observes curiously. He is surprised when the wolf allows her to climb onto his back.  
"Besides..we only came here for mounts for you guys and the Inquisition...I will endure..Remedy seeks for what I need and adapts."  
All the horses were nervous.  
"Get the horses adjusted as best as you can. I'll lead on as usual but at a comfortable distance so none of them rear on you." She declared.   
Remedy, taking the clue sprints off without needing prompting confirmed what they all had secretly wondered, he _could_ understand them.   
Their 'leader' was strange but with merit of their respect.   
As they trailed along Remedy had suddenly changed course on her.  
"What is it?" She asks at the sudden change of pace.  
 **+..Spirits pour from the fade once again...and voices howl for help on the wind.+**  
Ah. So another rift.  
She turns to the others that trail behind at a distance.  
"Quickly! We approach a rift with the weak's screams!"  
That set them into a gallop in concern for the innocent.   
She jumped off of Remedy as the rift activated once again sending out more demons as villagers fought for their lives.    
"Get to safety!" She demanded catching not only the frightened villagers eyes but the demons to. She hold her staff tightly as Remedy pounces on the first demon to approach her violently.  
"Ahhhh!" Cassandra cries flying it to battle taunting the demons by slamming her weapon onto her shield, distracting them from her.  
Varric pulls in closer with his crossbow before Solas appears beside her.  
She bites her tongue.  
"...I wish I knew how to help them.." She said to no one outright.  
"You are helping plenty. The rifts must be closed." Solas reassured.  
"No. They were pulled to this world by the tears. The fade was ripped from underneath them and they tumble into this world, ignorant...much like a Dwarf's new firm bridge breaking underneath ones own feet, it should not have broken."  
Solas sharply turns to her but it goes unnoticed.  
"I have done my assigned task for 10 years. If I have learned nothing else: It's that these horrors are spirits."  
Solas had many questions..but now was not the time or place to ask.  
Sure enough they spoke too much.  
"Varric!" Cassandra calls.  
Nionna narrows her eyes at her own distraction.  
Cassandra was tied up by a tall lanky demon, green mist pouring off its deformed skin as it slashes it hands at her, blocking her from the rest of the demon group that surrounded Varric.  
Her eyes widened as she founds Remedy struggling in a heated fight of his own with a demon she never had seen so far.  
Some type of demon hound, as big and a massive as him with many sharp fangs and spikes. It's red tainted skin and black eerie eyes were unsettling and both beast were in a death match for dominance.  
This could not be.  
  
Why was this one harder then the rest they faced so far?  
  
There is no way the demons can be adapting.  
  
Could it?   
She frowned as she gripped her staff in both hands and her hand lit blue. Running her hand up the shaft of the staff it began to change shape.  
"Solas. I need you to cover me." She demanded.  
He watched her in utter shock as her staff twisted and turned and a lance appeared in her hand as it finished its transformation. He watched as her other hand grasped at the air and a shield appeared seemingly out of the fade. He watched as her magic coated her forming an armor of sort around her. The elegant armored lance reached almost to her shoulders and he saw an intense look on her face that he'd only ever seem on melee fighters as her nose crinkled into a glare and she charged forward with a battle cry more fierce then he knew her to be so far.  
Nionna continued to surprise him at every turn so far and they had only just began! He found himself wanting to know more about this 'mage', where she come from, who she was, what secrets she knew,...and if she was truly a force to be trifled with?  
He had never seen magic like hers since....  
He froze and focused back on the fight.  
This would be an interesting journey at least...  
\---------

Da'lan = Little one(female)  
Da' fen = Little wolf  
Ha'rhen = Elder, mentor, teacher  
ma'ghi'lan = my guide  
ma serannas = Thank you  
Fen' Harel = Dread Wolf  
Shemlen = Human  
Ma halani = Help me


	4. Chapter 4: Different

"Why didn't you tell us you could fight up front?! I thought you were a mage?!" Cassandra yelled at her.  
Nionna looked down into the flames of the campfire biting back her guilt.

"I am a mage." She said quietly before glancing over at the tent that held a injured Varric inside.  
They had made it to an Inquisition camp for the night so that the Dwarf could see a healer.

Cassandra sighed.  
"What I mean is, why wouldn't you tell us you were a battle mage? We need to know things like that."  
Nionna's eyes shifted back up to Cassandra.  
"We closed the rift Seeker..what is the point in you knowing what kind of mage I am?"  
Cassandra was just about to blow hot air back at her again when Solas cut into the argument.  
"I believe the point she is trying to make Herald, is that on the battlefield it's important for a small group like ours to know everyone's strengths and weaknesses in the party.." He paused looking up at Nionna from where he stood near his tent. "..Before we step into a potentially lethal situation. Each of us needs to know what role the other is taking up so that we can plan strategies and tactics around that." He paused to let his words sink in. "If you are your strongest on the front lines with your...uncommon talents we need to know that..if you need to switch between the two depending on the battle we need to know that also."  
"Communication couldn't be more important on a battle field." Cassandra finished with a sigh.  
The silence lasted for only a few seconds.  
"...Besides that. I must apologize, I distracted you in the beginning of the fight." Solas offered.  
She looked at him in surprise. Everything was happening too fast of late.  
The Rifts, The Breach, this..Herald of Andraste business, dealing with others in general. She just wanted it all to be done.  
She sighed.  
Was she looking at all this the wrong way?  
This task asked of her couldn't just be rushed through. She decided.  
Today, if nothing else, proved that more then ever and because of her carelessness Varric needlessly got hurt. If she had been paying attention during the beginning of the fight then Varric wouldn't had been overwhelmed, with the combination of Solas and her own magic it would have made the demons wary of swarming him.  
No. If she had explained her strengths to them at all then this conversation wouldn't have been needed and maybe Varric wouldn't have gotten hurt so bad or at all.  
If she hadn't charge the demons when she did...   
She looked over at Remedy. He was busy cleaning one of his wounds and besides being a little battered he was fine.  
She sighed.  
She had to trust her companions and take this more seriously. Everyone's life depended on it.   
She gave another sigh as she tried to calm herself and relax. To start that process..she had to make an effort to get to know them. Which was something she didn't do with others like her since she was a child.

Later on that evening Nionna laid silently in her tent. All the others she was sure was asleep by now besides of course some of the scouts but she herself couldn't find it. She rolled over again for the four time that night before she finally got up and left the warmth of her tent.  
The night air was cool and crisp on her skin. It was a feeling she was use to. A feeling that comforted her.

Nionna Pov

I looked out on the camp trying to calm my nerves. I wasn't at all use to this scene still. I clicked my teeth is frustration as I walked over to the requisitions table seeking to distract myself for a bit.  
It didn't last long because I truly was tired just..too unsettled to fall asleep.  
Was it because of my guilt? Or this uncommon circumstance?  
Probably both.  
"Herald. I did not think to see you awake at this hour."  
I looked to the male elf surprised to see him awake also. I tensed up holding my ground at the sudden feeling of wanting to flee again.  
"I...I could not sleep.."   
I could see him raise an eyebrow from where he sat near the camp fire.  
"I will listen..if you care to share what plagues you so.." He offered cautiously.  
I gulp down the instinct that grow over the many year I spent with beasts.  
".....I..I am just not use to all of this...at least not since I was very small." I admitted.  
"By this can I guess you are referring to the tents and fire and people?"  
I shook my head.   
"All of it..I just-"  
He held up a hand.  
"We are not asking you to change who you are." I couldn't help staring at him in shock. "Simply that you work hard to do what needs to be done when and only when posturing is needed...Let us help you get through all the rest..your way."  
I gaped at him at a loss for words.  
"If you do not care what we think of you...then do not try to change yourself for us." He finished.  
"I....Thank you." I said sincerely. It's like he could read my thoughts..no more like see them...  
The tense left me as I seeked out Remedy.  
"Thank you, Solas." I said once more before curling up close next to Remedy in the grass, who lifted his head slightly to curl his large body around mine.  
The stress left me as I finally drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5:Friends

Solas  
I raised an eyebrow at how quickly she had fallen asleep, wrapped in the comfort of her wild wolf. For someone who was not comfortable with humanity she's done everything she could to help, so far. From bringing a grieving widower her husband's ring to gathering meat daily for the starving refugees. It was good we'd be back in The Crossroads tomorrow because I was sure the horses could not carry more even when she carefully prepped and squared the meat. She had an odd way with the people, one she did not want, but it was hers. And she did it with very little words, very little commands. She was different in more ways than one.  
I begin to find myself pondering over her words when we spoke back in Haven. She had said her Vallaslin was that of _Fen'Harel_ but the Dread Wolf did not have a Vallaslin. Not one anyone in this time would wear or even know of, save her and apparently her Keeper. And what's more she didn't choice to. I didn't know if I believed that it just _appeared_ on her face one day. Perhaps it was forced upon her and the _da'lan_ was too ashamed to admit that.  
Which didn't quite fit either because she wore it proudly without her bandages. Any elves that had seen it so far had paused but it was clear they either didn't know what the marking represented or they didn't know what _god_ it represented, for that too was forgotten in history. Nionna didn't seem to know that though seeing as she would let a little bit of her shock through when none shied or glared from her Vallaslin and it was because of the title she carried that no elf, so far had questioned the blood markings that adored her face, for fear of being reprimanded.   
Still I did not like the idea of the Vallaslin, I never would, even my own.  
  
Nionna  
I stared off in the distance as the sun began to raise. We would be heading out soon and I was eager to. It had been two days of resting mostly for Varric's sake.  
The hunt was coming to an end and the hungry could eat. We would be making a beeline around the dangers ahead to get to The Crossroads and then double back later today to clear more Templars and Mages out before the long track back to Haven.  
I will need to prepare for the trip to Val Royeaux sooner rather then later and I desperately needed custom armor and a weapon made that could withstand my mana flow. I glanced at the wore staff at my side, it was as useful as a walking stick at worst and a apprentice staff at best. I needed an enchanted metal to work with or I'd be destroying good staffs that others could use left and right.  
It was unfortunate that I lost my staff in the conclave.  
As we mounted up I turned to Varric.  
"I'm truly sorry for my foolishness the other day dw-..Varric." I said in guilt.  
His donkey shifted a little twitching at Remedy's closeness but relaxed when I shoved a carrot in its face. Food was a motivator, I would know. No wolf besides Remedy took to me in an instant. I was sure Remedy was an offering from _Fen' Harel_ himself but not as sure as I was Remedy's.    
He smiled at me brightly, it...it surprised me. I also almost missed Cassandra's and Solas's  approving nods. Each also had a smile, it was different but a smile none the less.  
"Think nothing of it, WildStar."  
My eyes widened.  
"W-what?"  
"You like it? I had a lot of time to think of it while I was cooped up in that tent for two days." He grinned. "I knew I could find a nickname for you yet."  
I couldn't help it. I smiled. A snort was pulled from me as I tried to hold back my laughter.  
"I see...how about we all talk battle formation on our way to The Crossroads?" My eyes shifted around our small group as we started off.  
"Of Course, Herald."  
"Indeed, _da'lan_ "  
"Sure thing, kid."  
My smile deepened.  
"And please..call me, Nionna."  
\------  
"So..you're a Lancer..a magical Lancer?" Varric cleared.  
I gave a nod.  
"My abilities rely on my magic. While I do know a few fancy fireball moves I'll admit I don't use long range often. It's hard to control a fight alone as a mage and I've found myself in plenty of group fights...I'm not good at crowd control."   
"If you are a mage aren't you at a disadvantage being so close in battle? Mages need lighter armor so that their magic can flow and so they have flexibility on the field." Cassandra let out.  
"You are correct, it is one of the reasons I am going to need custom armors made for me as soon as we return to Haven. It can't wait. I already sent Josephine a very detailed letter as to what I will need. It will be hard I know but I think if anyone can get me the materials I need it will be her...I'm going to have to be more crafty when it comes to my weapon."  
Solas had been quiet up until this point so I was a little surprised when he suddenly spoke up.  
"Would you mind telling us how it is you came across this training with only the company of wolves for many years?"  
  
"I'd be happy to. Physically you are correct. Most of my companions have been beast over the years but I have made friends with more then just the physical."  
At Cassandra's alarmed face I continued quickly.  
"The right term beside 'Magical Lancer' is a _Arcane Warrior_. Once, four years again I had come across a trapped spirit in a ruin that I could not recognize and before I could get the chance to even glimpse the fade in that ruin I had to make a choice." The others regarded me as I paused.  
  
"Save the spirit or search the fade. The choice was clear to me."  
  
"Why not just continue on in the ruin after you saved the spirit?" Solas questioned.  
  
"I could not. Believe me I tried after. Saving the spirit destroyed what was left of the ruins. It collapsed. We barely got out of there with our lives." I dug my hand into Remedy's fur.  
"Before moving on into the fade my new friend had asked me to call it Patience and left me with a gift: It's knowledge of Arcane Warriors for it said it thought it used to be one. I haven't seen my friend much after that but it does appear in my dreams every once and awhile to teach me something new or train me for a few moons."    
"How can you be sure that this _Spirit_ wasn't actually a _Demon_?" Cassandra said.  
  
"Demon or Spirit it has done nothing to ever harm me. I am sure it is a spirit of Patience. I guess that would explain how it lasted so long in the ruins. Who or whatever trapped it there was very cruel in doing so and what ever that was done, I could get no awing information from the fade from the ruin ever." I sighed.  
"A lot of information and history was lost to me that day but I gained something more." I smiled as I thought of my friend. I hope it is well.  
   
I talk continued even after we reach The Crossroads. The hunter was extremely shock about the amount of meat we brought in wishing to pay me for it.  
"No no there is no need. You asked for my help I can not accept your money for it."  
"Oh, bless your heart my Lady, may the Maker light your path." He said in total awe.  
"That meat will last them weeks. That was very kind of you Nionna." Cassandra said smiling.  
"We are here to help. So let us help. Besides you guys helped me catch some of it to. I'm glad we were able to get it here without it soiling and since it's here they will have the means to preserve it to last."  
  
"Come, let us deal with some more Mages and Templars before we must head back to Haven." I finished climbing back on Remedy.   
We had much to do.


	6. Chapter 6:Learn

Nionna groaned as she tossed the book aside. Taking a look around, she frowned at the mess. There were books and tomes on every surface in her cabin.  
Coming back to Haven hadn't exactly given her the break she had been hoping for and there was unfortunately no time for it.  
Ambassador Josephine had made sure of that. Since she arrived back the woman had been sending all kinds of material for her to skim over.  
Memoir, Essays, Journals, History books. You name it. The human would send servants to hand them off to her. While no one was expecting her to read all of it from cover to cover, it was still important that she knew more current history and information that didn't just relate to elves.  
Though Nionna was sure her advisers didn't care much, it wasn't through arrogance that she only set her focus on elvhen matters, history and the likes. It was because it was her duty in her clan.  
While others sported Andruil's vallaslin on their faces and was responsible for the hunt and protecting of the clan, her Keeper had told her her special duty before sending her off.  
It was never a duty or a vallaslin she had ever heard of or seen in the days she was raised beside her kin but she did it and wear it with great honor and pride.   
Though she was under no illusion. She took every precaution to never reveal her vallaslin in her clan's pretense.   
It would give her bad luck on her journey...at least that is what the Keeper would tell the others when she'd come to pass along what she had learned.  
She honestly wasn't sure if it were true or if the Keeper was trying to protect her instead from the possible scorn of her love ones.   
She didn't dare dwell on such things.  
   
She _had_ seen home more then once in the last 10 years of her journey, four times to be exact, but she was never allowed to stay long. Which she chalked up to a day. Usually way less, which she herself assisted on much to the others disappointment, usually.  
A quick hello and farewell to her mother and to her surprise from her last visit, her younger sister, her father usually away on the hunt would miss her but all ways sends his regards in the case she slip in and out on him.  
Though she would always love all of them and them her, her sights were forced upon and welcomed way more by her pack family and she just accepted it as is over the years.  
They would always scold her on not sending letters home at all but she just could never bring herself to. Probably lingering bitterness she held onto sometimes.  
In the 10 years of her duty she had not once found anything about her vallaslin or her sacred duty to gather as much elvhen history as she could. Be it false or otherwise. Though the vallaslin part was more so her childish grief grasping at straws to help explain why she was all but abandoned. She had taken it upon herself to try and pick through what was false or truth out of sheer boredom growing up, it made it more interesting that way. A past time she had started to take more serious over the years.  
It was due to the current Mage and Templar war that made her research a slow crawl, which was also why she hadn't been 'home' in a long while.  
And with this Breach stuff underway she was even more 'behind', if that was the right word.   
She sighed.  
-I guess I won't be bring my little sister a keepsake anytime soon like I had wanted..- She thought.  
Nionna had to admit she couldn't help it once she had seen the little elf girl, she would shower her in gifts if she could. She had always wanted a little sibling.  
And she hadn't at all felt replaced when the little girl knew exactly who she was when she showed up in the clan's camp last time. Her mother had laughed at her reaction when the little 5 year old throw her tiny arms around her leg and said the bandages gave away who she was.   
She almost cried when she had to go. The little one had wanted to go with her and balled her little eyes out at seeing she had to leave so soon.  
 _"Nesiane...do not cry da'lan. I'll come back one day and I'll bring you a beautiful keepsake to remember me always. Hm?"_  
She remembered saying.  
 _"You pwomise?"_  
That was almost a year ago. Nesiane would be 6 soon and she wanted to at least be there for that. Which means she would need something to report to the Keeper and she had nothing...  
She didn't think of her blood family often but when she did it was deep like this and it cut wounds in her. With all this talk of the Breach and survival she guessed she couldn't be surprised she was thinking of this now.  
She'd give her life to protect that little girl from the Breach..and many others too.  
  
She tossed a huge tome off of her bed, too distracted to actually focus on the reading.  
"Remedy...I need you to do me a favor.." She said aloud.  
She would not break a promise. She wanted loose ends tied up way sooner rather then later. She wouldn't wait on this like a dying _shem_ in their death bed.   
And she wanted to for fill her one and perhaps only promise to her sibling before more tasked sweeped her away like chao usually did. Especially when all was afraid but hopeful currently.  
That way if something did happen to her her memory and presence could slip by unnoticed for awhile without the pain of a promise still on the wind and giving false hope. And maybe with some luck she'd have closed the Breach by then also.  
She knew herself. If she didn't take care of this now since her mind brought it up she'll fret over it until the end...if there was to be a end.  
Geez, for all she knew closing the Breach would kill her. Better a good sister then a sorry one.  
 **+I'm listening.+**  
Remedy said from the foot of her bed, his large body straining the bed and also took up most of the space.  
"It will be....odd but I can't leave here to do it myself...at least not this." She tossed another book to the floor and stood up.  
\--------  
Remedy glared at her from his spot in front of Haven's gate. She tightened the large satchels strapped to his back with saddle belts, making sure they were secure before showing him how to get it opened and closed.  
A few soldiers and villagers turned and looked at her oddly but didn't question her as she prepared him.  
 **+I don't like this.+**  He protested again with a growl.  
 **+"Please Remedy, I need you to do this...I don't care what you find. Something is better then nothing. Have another drop it inside like I showed you and snap it close with their nose. Only you can do this cause only you can understand me so directly.And I trust. Stay off the main roads cause I'm sure a wolf carrying a satchel will draw too much attention. You should probably travel at night also.."+**  
 **+Why can't you just come with me? You need to explore the fade there.+**  
She sighed as she continued their linked mind communication.  
 **+"Be careful. Don't get into any needless fights for my sake. If you can't get something you find safely don't bother getting it at all."+** She finished.  
He did not look happy but bounded away at a run.  
 **+Fine. But you better not start thinking of me as your tracking** _pet_.+  
+"Never."+ She quickly let out as their connection broke because of distance.  
She was sending him away to what was suppose to be their next destination after she came from the conclave. She trusted he knew where to go because some magic she's _never_ been able to figure out always had him by the nose to lead them. It was why she called him _Ghi'lan_ and _He'hren_. He's admitted since finding her he saw and smelled the world differently through a bond she could only describe as magical so far.  
It was something she questioned at first but he did not, he simply adapted. He had no theories or guesses about it, it simply just was for him. When she was younger she remember being at total awe at his seemly wise thought process and wondered if that to was because of the magic shared between them. Over the years she has just taken it as one of her gifts from _Fen' rhen._  
Which she couldn't complain about because it meant she wasn't in total solitude, she had someone to speak to in her early lone forest days with wolves.  
Over the years Remedy had also grown quickly and massive in size. No one in his pack dared challenged him for lead because of it, not that any seem to have wanted to anyway. He shaped oddly for a wolf but it also never seem to deter the others any way it was sliced. The way she saw it, they loved him, they loved her, and probably the fact he was a good alpha and could easily provide for them himself if he wanted to with out being gluttonous granted merit.  
They had all been very caution and frightened those 10 years ago when he brought her back with him. He had to play translator and mediator way more than he liked back then but they'd found a path and life together and once she got clever enough she wouldn't stand for them bullying her because she was 'weak' as Remedy had explained. She got in more savage fights then she was willing to admit back then. They never mauled her or tried to kill her, just petty squabbling that left her more bruised and bleeding then one of them before Remedy would make it to her rescue. That is before she became even more clever and started wearing armor. And then they became clever to how sensitive she really was and was forced to adapted. Less fights more growing and early body language for them both. Oh and food was a motivate. Nothing said I'm sorry more then hard to reach prey when larger prey couldn't be found or caught.  
Some came, some went, some died, and some were born. It was a little odd besides her.  
Since Remedy was away so much his Beta and his Beta's mate were the mating pair. When she was still growing up she was extremely sad for Remedy. It was because of her he wouldn't take a mate. But she learned quickly he didn't seem at all interested in the affair or any of the process for that matter. She had always wondered if that was because of the magic too.  
  
Nionna sighed.  
"..Did I just see a wolf ran off with satchels connected to him?" Cullen walked up asked her.  
She blinked as she crossed her arms against the cold.  
"First Commander, you have to grasp the idea that Remedy is not a normal wolf. Then I can tell you he's gathering....information for me."  
  
"He can do that?" He questioned.  
....she smiled.  
He flushed.  
"I..I mean that's what I'd asked is I didn't grasp the idea. I take it this is a..magic thing?"  
Nionna could hear his discomfort about speaking of magic causing her to pause and look at him more closely.  
"I won't lie to you. It is, but even I don't know what kind of magic connects Remedy to me so." She stopped there.  
That seemed to disturb him more.  
"What happens..if you lose control?" He paused checking to see if he offended her. "I don't think it will be good for a huge wild wolf to be roaming around Haven..."  
  
"Nothing, seeing as I already don't have control over him. Remedy isn't a spell or compelled to my side by some demon bonding. It's more than just that, he's my friend."  
 "As far as I can tell, his appearance and our ability to communicate with each other are the only things connecting us magically. I'm sure if he didn't want to he wouldn't stick by my side. He chooses to."  
She didn't tell all the truth but that wasn't important.  
Seggrit raised an eyebrow as she watched the Herald quietly stare down his shop items. She hadn't moved an inch since showing up and let her eyes to all the wondering so far.  
"Is everything to your..liking your Worship?" He questioned.  
Nionna rolled her eyes at the praising title but gave one nod before softly speaking to the human.  
"You do not sell any trinkets or such."  
Seggrit paused.  
"No, My Lady."  
For a moment she seemed disappointed.  
"Thank you."   
Then she walked briskly away leaving Seggrit confused but curious in her interest.  
Nionna didn't know it but she had stunned each merchant in Haven like that. And there were very few so there was no surprised Solas saw her shooting around the small encampment more then once. It wouldn't have been as odd except the air about her was different and she seemed to be on a committed mission. This left Solas curious. By the time he saw her a fourth time: Walking out of Adan's cabin with the same brisk walk he couldn't help but speak up.  
"You seem to be on quite the mission. I was under the impression that you would be cooped up in your cabin all day with the amount of books I saw being dragged to you."  
She paused, blinked and then looked over at him seemingly surprised he was speaking to her.   
"Hello, _Ha'rhen."_  
Solas gave a small smile and nod in greeting when he watched as something seemed to dawn on her.  
"Solas...I'd like to know more about you." She seemed to hesitant for a moment.  
She had little hope that Remedy would actually find anything so when she set eyes on Solas she immediately remembered that he's search the fade before...perhaps even more the she has. Maybe he'd share what he knew if she asked. But maybe it was rude to just ask...she wasn't sure. Were they friendly enough that she could ask him directly? Or should she ask him to help lower herself into the fade to do research herself?  
  
He tilted his head feeling slightly caution by her odd behavior.  
"Why?"  
Her eyes widened feeling the awkwardness.  
"I...You're an apostate, yet you risked your freedom to help the Inquisition."  
Solas shifted slightly.  
  
"Not the wisest course of action when framed that way."  
Nionna frowned thinking she offended him.  
"Don't get me wrong. I greatly appreciate the work you're doing...I just wanted to know more about you.."  
He shifted again pondering her words. He gave a small sigh when he realized she was being sincere.  
"I am sorry. With so much fear in the air...what would you know of me?"  
  
"We...we have spoke of the fade before. Have you ever thought of taking on...can you teach me?" She cut straight to the point.  
If he could just help her do it. She could just look for what she wanted on her own. That way there would be less risk of asking him about elvhen history directly. Which would probably cause him to ask more direct question about why she wanted to know.  
He seemed shunned by her question.  
"I thought you already know how? Most people can get to the fade just fine."  
  
"Well yes of course I do. I've...never been as deep in to the fade as you have _Ha'rhen._  I'm sure of it." She paused for a moment nervous as he regarded her. "I just wanted a guide to show me how to seek deeper, safely.."  
He seemed surprised, then he smiled.  
"Yes, _Lavellan_ I would be happy to help you." He smirked. "On one condition:-"  
  
"Name it, anything." She said a little too eagerly.  
If she could learn how to so this, she could get information almost anytime she slept. She wouldn't be bond to just ruins either. If she was lucky maybe he'd show her more about spirits to. He had to know something more about them then he lead on.  
"You must show me how to speak with the wolf." He still held a smirk.  
"With...with Remedy?" Her eyes were wide.  
"How you blend with them. Your life with them."  
Nionna paled.  
She pondered for a moment chewing her tongue.  
It took her _years_ to learn what he was asking of her. How was she going to teach him that? Maybe he thought it was some kind of spell.  
At least she's explored the fade before. His task of teaching her would be easier then her own.  
"....D-deal...but it's not easy.." She started.  
"Is learning _any_ new language easy? " He challenged with a grin.  
Her eyes widened and then she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7:Enemy

Nionna frowned as she read about the Grey Wardens. Even she wasn't under a rock enough to not know anything about them. They were an order of warriors that were dedicated to fighting against Darkspawn and The Blight.   
They were a few years out of the fifth Blight. One she remembered well. At the time she was near the border of Orlais and Feralden and it was only pure luck that her and her pack-mates migrated that summer to the forests of the Emerald Graves from the Korcari Wilds.   
She also knew that it was the Hero of Feralden that slaughtered the Archdemon.  
  
Though she had just learned hours ago that that same Hero of Feralden was doing well in fact and is actually the Queen of Feralden currently, along side King Alistar.  
  
"Reading up on the Grey Wardens I see."  
Nionna glanced up from her book to see Leliana smiling at her.   
She was sitting quietly in the Chantry hoping not to be found in the dark corner she had choose to read in.  
She gave a small sigh. Why she thought she would be able to escape the spymaster's notice she had no idea.  
"It's not good for you to read in the dark, you know?" She teased.  
Nionna shifted in her chair.  
"I...know..I just..."   
Glancing over to the door she fell silent as a small group of villagers came in glancing around before leaving back out.  
Leliana gave a huff of laughter.  
"It's okay. I understand. Why not retreat to the comfort of your cabin?"  
She paused for a moment.  
"Well..I miss Remedy..it's..odd to be there in there alone...and you'd be surprised by the amount of people that don't heed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign The Commander had made for me...I'm not...use to all the attention and for once I cant wait to head out to Val Royeaux."  
  
"Well, wait no more, I bring you good news. You are to be heading out to the port tomorrow morning. It will be early enough to avoid the crowd of _adoring_ fans so make sure you rest up tonight."   
That _was_ the best news Nionna had heard all day and Leliana knew it.  
\----  
Nionna was up before even the sun showed preparing for the trip. She sat on the pier on the frozen lake wrapping her feet with new bandages. As much as she would love to feel the ground on her soles she'd get frostbite first out here but she knew ways around the people's restricted boots and shoes. Over her bandages she slipped on her tight leather leg warmers to keep the cold and moisture out.  
Before she could even think of getting ready anymore then that she needed to prepare herself.   
Closing her eyes she was quick to find the flow of her magic, quick to feel it flow through her from the very core of her being. Magic that some feared. Magic that some worshiped. She was intone with it. Her fingers twitched when they heated up then sparked with sympathetic magic. Even she knew this was something most mages did every morning to sync up with their mana pool before starting the day. It was just what felt right. Plus she'd watch her mother do this every morning when she awoke and once they learned of her gift of magic it had become something they did together when she was growing up.   
When she heard the crunch in the snow is when she finally opened her eyes.  
"You're up rather early, Wildstar."  
She didn't turn to Varric but she did give a small smile.  
"I must prepare for today, which includes being fitted for my armor before we depart."  
Varric moved into her view from her left.  
"So tell me. What will make this armor of yours any different then the rest?" He said in curiosity.  
"Nothing.." She said low glancing over at the Dwarf. "..Until my magic touches it. The materials I asked for will make it flexible, breathable, and easy to manipulate with my magic. I'll admit I've never had the coin or resources to have proper armor made for me like this. Now that the opportunity has presented its self and the fact that for now on I'll be thrusting myself into danger I figured, why not be prepared?"  
Varric chuckled.  
"You sure work quickly to play on that luxury."  
  
"It's not really a luxury. I try to be smart and prepare for what's to come. I after all fully intend to survive this." Nionna stood up.  
"Hm, point taken."  
  
The sun was finally finished raising as Nionna flexed in her armor testing out it's strength. It was a nice light weight. The robe parts short enough so she wouldn't trip and the sides open from the thigh down revealing her leggings so her legs were free. The upper parts of her robes was a thick leather, tight and hardy for her protection but light for quick movement and was shoulder less.    
"Okay..let's see what I can do with this.." Nionna said quietly.  
  
"It's a nice fit then?" The blacksmith said taking a step back also observing.  
  
Nionna flexed her hands as sympathetic magic took to the air. The blacksmith stepped back immediately wary. To fix his panic she stepped out of his shop as the magic tangled into the fabrics and built off of it. A simple heavier armor formed and connected on top blending with her light armor easy.  
Light Armor:  [elf_mage_by_conceptartorg](http://orig04.deviantart.net/e091/f/2009/306/6/b/elf_mage_by_conceptartorg.jpg)  
Heavy Armor formed over it: [030d5275a6cbdbaacf79fcdf994ccd](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/03/0d/52/030d5275a6cbdbaacf79fcdf994ccdf2.jpg)  
"Hmm..so that's what you meant." Varric said looking over from a horse he was checking out.  
"Thank you Harritt, this worked out perfectly. I've not seen better armor made." Nionna smiled at the still stunned man. He gave a small nod before shaking his head and turning back to his work mumbling something about mages.  
"Now that you're done you might want to look alive Wildstar. Everyone is already by the frozen lake waiting, mounts and all." Varric said as he climbed on his horse.  
Nionna froze.  
She had forgot about a mount. With Remedy still not back it would mean she had to ride something else. She frowned as she walked after Varric, now not looking forward to the trip.  
\---------------  
"Come now, look on the bright side. At least it's not a horse." Varric said later that day as they rode through the snow.   
Nionna had been frowning ever since they left Haven early that morning. She shifted constantly, not use to the feel of scales beneath her or the pain of long riding. Well it was better then walking.  
 Knowing her discomfort of horses Cassandra had tried being accommodating when she instead choose a  Dracolisk for her. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable about this animal. She actually preferred it more then a horse. She just...missed Remedy.   
  
She glanced over at Solas.  
She wanted to learn of traveling the fade as soon as possible from Solas.   
She wont have to spend Remedy away next time if all worked out. And she surely could prepare a trip to finding Clan Lavellan with any new information find. Which meant seeing her sister again.   
There was something else to frown at: she had no clue what to get her little sister. What would she like?   
  
"I didn't think it possible but I think your displeased expression just turned even more sour. What is troubling you so,  _lavellan_?"  
Nionna tilted her head to look at Solas as if something dawned on her.  
"Solas...when you were younger.." Solas turned to her waiting for what she had to say. "..did you play with yourself?"  
Varric burst of laughter is what pulled her eyes from Solas. Which caused her to miss his startled expression.  
Cassandra blushed a bright red as she shouted in surprise. The two guards that had also joined them on this journey paused to stare in shock.  
"I ...beg your pardon?" Solas voiced.  
When she looked back at him he could see her clear confusion.  
"Ha Wildstar! I'm in for some serious laughs on this little adventure of our, I can see it now." Varric laughed.  
"Herald! That question is not very appropriate in our current company. If you'd like to know about the mage ask in a more private setting!" Cassandra scolded.  
Nionna seem to ponder over her words but still turned up blank as to what was the issue with her question.  
"I...I don't understand...I just wanted to know if he had any other children to interact with he was young or if he entertained himself alone.." Nionna said looking wide eyed at Cassandra.  
It was Solas turn to give a huff of laughter as he pulled his horse up by its reins to walk next to her mount.  
He decided to save her without her even knowing it.  
"There wasn't much to do in my village, especially for a child with magic. That's what ultimately lead to my fascination with the fade."  
Nionna ignored Varric's snickering as she turned back to Solas. The reactions she got all around she did not forget as it was clear Solas had changed the subject to save her from something.  
She was not clear on what.  
"I do not mean to come off as naive but I do not understand what you thought I was implying." She looked back in front of her as Solas sighed, his effort to change the subject wasted.  
"Could this get any better?" Varric mumbled.  
  
It was Solas who decided to nip it in the bud there at the Seeker quietness.  
"Your choice in words implied something much more personal and erotic then you know."  
She raised an eyebrow as she looked around the group. Cassandra was blushing to her ear tips, Varric was trying to contain his laughter and the two guards man looked a little amused to say the least.  
"Erotic?"  
Solas sped up then.  
"Smutty, lewd, adult." He said getting straight to the point.  
Thinking over her words again she..guess she could understand but..  
"It was not a question meant for how you... _please_  yourself."  
She did not understand why they all were shying away from such a topic. Sex and pleasures was a normal part of life. She knew there was more to it then that but...  
"I believe we all realize that now."   
She simply shook her head and continued on.  
  
The rest of the way to Val Royeaux was daunting and completely bothersome. She hated the ship and hated the snooty nobles more and they hadn't even reach the city yet. She was suddenly glad Remedy wasn't here. Just the way they looked at her told Nionna more then she needed to know about what they thought of the 'Herald of Andraste'. If they saw her with a wolf who knew what they would make up next, about how savage she was.  
  
When they walked into the capital you could hear the loud symphonies of the crowds of people. It was way more overwhelming here then in Haven.  
  
"The city still mourns." Cassandra spoke up.  
  
By the time they got there Nionna was already use to the onlookers and tried her best to sedate her tongue and her own looks.  
When a woman slowed and got a good look of their group she gasped and coward away in fear causing her to roll her eyes.  
"Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are."  
  
"Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric."  
  
A woman in scout armor sudden rushed up to them upon seeing them. "My lady Herald."  
"You're one of Leliana's people. What have you found?" Cassandra answered for her.  
"The Chantry mothers await you, but...so do a great many templars."  
Nionna shifted. Now that caught her.  
"There are templars here?"  
  
"They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the templars intend to meet you." The scout paused for a second, worried. "People seem to think templars will protect them from...from the Inquisition."  
Nionna huffed.  
"Of course they do.."  
Cassandra sighed.  
"Only one thing to do, then."  
  
"I understand the situation is a frightful one but even I know this is no time to be pointing fingers. We need to come together to end this choas." Nionna sneered.   
"Unfortunately, not everyone has such a clear mind in times of crisis." Solas through out.  
  
After telling the scout to return to Haven they all walked into this ridiculous mayhem.  
Nionna focused on the Revered Mother as she spoke to the gathered crowd. They were already throwing her snooty and hateful comments and looks so it didn't take long for her to turn the crowd against them totally. Nionna was suddenly very aware she would need to stand up for herself and the Inquisition. These Chantry folks had verbally backed her into a corner and she would not just sit there like a timid mouse and let anyone else speak for her. She was uncomfortable and wanted to be rid of this place but she couldn't very much do so without showing her ferocity or they would continue to underestimate and discredit her. If nothing else she would show she was no one's puppet on strings.  
 _~"...be careful da'fen...sharpen your claws and fangs...pick your battles and your allies wisely.."~_  
She remembered Remedy's words well.  
  
"Enough! I will not listen to these self serving lies! We have come here to speak!" She growled.  
Cassandra was quick to back her despite her surprise.  
"She's right. We are only trying to end this madness before it's too late. Why not work _with_ the Inquisition instead of against us?"  
"It's too late already! The templars have returned to us and they will deal with you and your false "Prophet" and protect the people!"  
Nionna glared at the foolish old human. Why did she think this would not end in more petty violence?  
Much to her surprise what seemed to be the leader of the group of templars ignored the Revered Mother and one of his followers bashed her upside her head knocking her unconscious.  
Nionna grasped her staff tightly ready for a fight as she looked at the downed woman.  
  
"Still yourself. She is beneath us." The lead called to the templars backing the Revered Mother. The young fools seemed unsure as to what to do. Poor sods.  
"Was that suppose to impress me? Striking a physically harmless old woman to shut her up? It would seem it's  _you_  lot that's beneath  _her_." Nionna scowl did not go unnoticed.  
  
"As if I would do anything for  _your_  pleasure." The grin on his face did not seem natural and Nionna eyes narrowed. For a templar seeking...'Justice' he sure thought this amusing. Something seemed off. Glancing around the rest did seem angry. At least angry enough to not notice their leader's seemingly odd output.   
Nionna continued to observe him as Cassandra tried to reason with him.  
"...Is it just me or does something seem...off putting about this 'Lord Seeker'?" She whispered.  
"Now that you mentioned it..." Varric trailed off as they watched the whole Templar Order walk out on the Chantry and it's people. Something that Nionna could see as odd from all Cullen told her about The Order and what she had read.  
This was just turning into more and more of a mess. Nionna felt a headache settling behind her eyes and she sighed.  
\----  
"After all that and you want to shop??" Cassandra questioned her baffled.  
Nionna rolled her eyes as she looked through the merchant's wares who seemed just fine with her as a customer, surprisingly.  
"We were almost overwhelmed by rich petty fools, almost attacked by templars, shot at with an arrow that has a message I can't understand, invited to meet some mage diplomat, and approached by the First Enchanter-what's her name? Fiona, right. Who, by the way, I'm pretty sure isn't suppose to be here but some how is. Why not add shopping to our list of crazy?" Nionna said in clear frustration. "Beside..I'm not looking forward to getting back on the ship to head back to Haven just yet.." She mumbled.  
"Whoa settle down there. You may want to take a breath and remember your not in this alone." Varric advised patting her back.  
Nionna glanced down at him and gave a thankful nod.  
  
She didn't find anything she was looking in the market but when she finally figured out the note and met Sera is when she surprisingly finished calming down. The other elf was strange and didn't much value her kinship or culture but Nionna quickly decided she liked her.  
She doubted she'd ever say so though. The other elf female didn't like her kin much if at all. If they became friends Nionna would be surprised.


	8. Chapter 8:Home

It wasn't until Nionna finally walked up the last path to Haven did she give a sigh of relief. It was funny to her that she was at first thrilled to be away from here when they first left but after dealing with the pleasantry of the stuck up Orlesians she preferred the villagers attention more. Way more.  
  
As they arrived at the battlement Nionna slipped off her mount handing the sweet Dracolisk off to a soldier come to aid them. The feisty creature had grown on her in the time it took them to ride out and come back and it seemed to like her too as it gave a small sound of protest at being lead away.  
"Herald Nionna!" Cullen called.  
Turning to him she was vastly surprised to see Remedy trailing him as he walked over.  She raised an eyebrow but smiled at the wolf.  
"Please do something about this." Cullen pleaded gesturing to the Remedy. "He's been following me around since he's returned. Won't let anyone pull the satchels from his back despite it cutting into his sides. I don't even think he's left to even hunt. I'm not sure why but he's protective of me and as much as I love a guard as any of these sods would he's in the way of my training of all these new recruits."   
  
"I'm surprised Commander. I thought you'd enjoy such attention." Varric joked as he left.  
She looked at her friend.  
"Remedy?"  
 **+He's part of the pack now.+**  
Her eyes widened. "You choose this human? Why?"  
Cullen was left in the dark as they spoke.  
 **+No. You choose this human. Your scent is all over him.+**  
"What?" She looked in Cullen in confusion.  
"What..what did he say?" He questioned looking between them. He then looked up at Solas for help.  
  
"Don't look to me General. I am not the one who understands in this case." Solas chuckled dryly.  
She didn't even know he was still here.  
 **+He has your smell. You have chosen him as a mate correct? It's surprising.+**  
Nionna eyes widened as she suddenly started laughing.  
"What?What??" Cullen voiced in earnest.  
 **+"Remedy. I am not sure why he has my scent, but he is not my mate."+** She finished the conversation through their link not wishing to repeat a similar situation like the one when her and her group first left for Val Royeaux and embarrass the man.  
 Weed eRemedy looked at Cullen then walked away without another word.  
"I'm sorry Commander. He said since he was not able to get into my cabin he took comfort in your presence instead, because you smelled like me." The man blushed anyway and Nionna had to fight back a sigh.  
"I...I'm sorry Herald. We had a number of injured scouts and soldiers come in since you were away and we hadn't prepared more room to tend to them so...I offered my quarters...and slept in yours for a few nights..." He looked nervous.  
She closed her eyes.  
"It's quite alright Cullen. It's good you're so dedicated to your men. I'll be calling a meeting in the war room soon so we'll speak more there." She smiled.  
As she turned to walk away she was surprised she still had Solas present. He walked with her into Haven.  
She was met by Remedy and as she to bent to pull the satchels from him Solas spoke up.  
"I would like to start your training...when you have a moment come to my cabin." And then he simply walked away.  
She watched after him for a moment before checking Remedy for wounds.  
  
 **+...You need to find a mate..+** Remedy suddenly voiced.  
"What's this? You were never concerned before, what's with the sudden interest?" Nionna said rubbing through his sweaty back fur.  
He just looked at her.  
 **+...I won't be around forever...+**  
Nionna looked at him strangely as she pondered his words. None of them would be around forever but why-  
 **+I found what I could...I don't know what will be useful to you..It was a tomb in the Storm Coast, Dwarven but what drew me there was indeed Elvhen.+**  
That was odd.  
"Are you sure?" She said lifting the satchels, they were a decent weight.  
 **+Yes.+**  
She was afraid to ask.  
"..Do you sense anything else?"  
Remedy lifted his head as if to sniff the air as they walked to her cabin. When his eyes took on a familiar hazy look Nionna grew nervous.  
 **+It's of no concern currently...you must focus on this threat..+**  
  
Her jaw dropped open slightly, he was acting strangely. He was always for focusing on her task and duties and would often scold her when she strayed away at times.  
"Remedy? What is troubling you _He'rhen_?"  
She grow extremely worried. Remedy was her whole world. He took part in raising her and always told her the truths she never wanted to hear to strengthen her. Why was he holding back now?  
He huffed.  
 **+I didn't want you to be right but this threat that endangers the world should be on your focus currently. The ruins and artifacts can wait. As much as I would like to do what my nature tells me and run from this with you I must think past my wild instinct and use _mankind_ intelligence to reason farther then myself...I fear it will change me but despite it I promise to guide you through to the ends of the world to re-find some form of balance.+**  
Nionna was beyond shocked.  
He had to let go of some of his nature? Because the Breach was a threat?  
"The Breach is a threat to us all. You need not let go of who and what you are to see it solved. I will do that." She said firmly.  
 **+Do not be foolish child.+** He growled. **+I'm under no illusion. My kin is stupid when it comes to this that throws the world into disarray. It is only through our link that I do not share the same stupidity. Though I do not use it as a insult it _is_ stupidity for _they_ can not think past themselves and the species survival. It is primal and primitive nature. The way of _their_ life.+**  
  
"You use 'they' and 'their' as if they are not your kin." She didn't know why but she was shaking.  
 **+They are my kin but my way of survival, living and mind was changed with our link. It was changed once I was given a set purpose. And though I am Alpha my fate is no longer tied to theirs...It is why I am not fit to be mated and be a breeding pair in our pack. Despite this I will care and protect them like an Alpha.+**  
Nionna was glad she was in her cabin for once when her tears fell. He won't and can't find a mate...because of her?  
She rarely cried so the sting of it was bothersome. She shook her head glaring at him through her tears.  
 **+" You can be with whomever you want to _He'rhen_!"+ ** She huffed.   
"I would send you away before I see you in this world alone!" She argued aloud.  
 **+Sending me away will not change our link. As my intelligence grows it is hard to understand my kin in the same way as I use to but they are my kin and I love them. I would not and could not shun them for their nature but trying to take a female would be like being forever bonded to what your kind call Tranquil except we will think each other as the tranquil one. While she sits there trying to get a feel for me I would be doing the same thing on what mankind has: heighten perception of beyond just instinct and surviving...I could not drag her through that..+** His ears flattened and Nionna heart sunk.   
"Her? You found someone and you won't even be with her??!" She hissed missing the presence that came into her cabin. "When were you even going to tell me?!"  
"Herald?"  
Nionna flinched and rounded on the person intruding on her space with a sneer.  
"What!" She immediately paused as she saw the now terrified elf servant.  
"I...I -I am so sorry My Lady." She dropped to her hands and knees as Nionna felt the knot in her stomach called guilt. "L-Lady Cassandra and y-your Advisers are all looking for you. T-The last place thought to look was your cabin b-because you're never here. I-I mean..."  
Remedy glanced at her.  
 **+Do not worry yourself da'fen. I am not lonely and I am not alone.+** Then he waltz out of the still open door and padded away.  
She stared after him baffled.  
~You..old fart..~ She growled in her head. It was a rare moment where her child showed.  
"I...I'm sorry _da'len_. I'll go to them right away." She said pulling the servant from the ground. She looked baffled herself at the small endearment.  
\--------  
"Can we please stop bickering between ourselves?" Nionna begged fed up. "Either group would serve just as well but that won't matter until we can at least get them to talk to us. Besides that, something was...odd about their leader when we went to Val Royeaux." Nionna finally brought up.  
  
"The Lord Seeker Lucius? In what way?" Cassandra asked startled.  
  
"Despite all the anger and hostility I've seen up until this point between Mage and Templar alike he seemed...too cheery for my taste. The rest of The Order was livid but not him. The poor sods backing the Revered Mother didn't even seem to know what to do with themselves also. If we do side with the Mages I think it would be worth trying to find a way to reach the hesitant Templars. They may be able to see reason where the others can't. We should trend lightly though. It would be easy for higher ups to make sure any communication with lower ranks is throttled."  
  
"We'll need to take a more...subtle route in contacting them then." Leilana suggested with a sly smile.  
Nionna gave a nod.  
"Commander you were in the Order do you happen to know any of the Templars that were assigned to the Revered Mother in Val Royeaux? Or perhaps any friends you have in the Order still that would not possibly stand for more violence?"  
He paused.  
"I do. " Catching on he nodded. "I'll send letters voicing our concerns to my friends' families. Of course mentioning to be caution."  
"If Cullen gives me the names of these Templars, I can try finding out as much as I can about them. Maybe I'll find something we can use against them to pull them away from the Order long enough to get them a message." Leilana said.  
"I can draft formal letters based off of what our Spymaster finds." Josephine through in.  
Nionna sighed relieved.  
"Good. It seems we have a plan then. While you guys are working on that I'll try to get us the influence we will need to even talk about whom we will ask for aid."  
Nionna had no clue how she was going to do that but she didn't want to seem like the only one who didn't have a set plan.  
As there meeting ended she immediately noticed Leilana still lingered.  
  
"There is one other matter." She brought up. "Several months ago, The Grey Wardens, you remember reading about them?"  
Nionna gave a nod wanting her to continue.  
" Well the group in Ferelden vanished. I tried speaking to the ones in Orlais, but they have also gone missing." She said in concern.  
Nionna tilted her head in alarm. She understood what she was getting at right away. This didn't bode well.  
"Normally I wouldn't consider the idea they're involved but..the timing is...concerning."  
"This does not said well, I agree."  
  
"The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it."  
Nionna thought for a moment.  
"Whether they are involved or being threatened or Creators forbid, taken out right under our noses..." Nionna groaned. "This makes me uneasy."  
Leilana shook her head.  
"Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity, please seek him. Perhaps-"  
  
"He'll know something. I understand Leilana but what if he does not?"  
The Spymaster shifted closing her eyes for a moment.  
"Then I fear there is more happening then we thought." She warned then walked away.  
  
Nionna hated feeling like everything relied on her. She watched the soldier Cremisius Aclassi walk away. He'd left another decision on her shoulders but any help they could get would be extremely useful. There was now four people she needed to either seek out or go to see what they offered or knew, A Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall, that may or may not have insight on the missing Wardens, A politically powerful mage in Val Royeaux, Lady Vivienne was her name if she recalled correctly, and she already accepted the help of Sera who was part of some group called 'The Red Jenny', so at least she had already made a decision there with that one but she added her to her to do list because she still needed to sit and speak with her.  
She was sure the Rogue was in the Tavern but it was already getting late and she wanted time to talk about her training with Solas and to at least glance over the material Remedy had found her.  
She didn't know where the wolf went off to but she couldn't fret on that right now there was just too must to do still before she would need to rest.


	9. Chapter 9: Dragon's Den

Solas still didn't know what to make of the young elf. Dear he say she was making promising moves but she was still rather young. He didn't know if he trusted her yet with his power, The Anchor. Though he couldn't ignore either that she did not act like foolish youth. He was thousands of years old, so he would know what youth looked and acted like by now even if he hadn't been sleeping for decades. Plus it didn't really seem to change over the years.  
Though she looked young and height didn't help she wears a mask of someone much older. That was the issue. He was still trying to figure out if how she acted was a mask or if it was really possible for the young woman to transitions so smoothly into this "Herald" that they needed.   
Was she taking counsel full-heartedly and blindly when in that war room with her advisers?   
The answer had to be no, given the way she snapped at a Revered Mother and the whole Order of Templars in front of an audience so flawlessly.   
  
"You must relax _Lavellan_."  
Nionna opened her eyes to look at Solas.  
"I...I'm just not use to shifting into the Fade this way..."  
She frowned as she set up from the bedroll laid out on the floor of his cabin.  
This wasn't working. They had tried the bed but she had called it 'too busy'.  
Solas started to think that perhaps the female was just uncomfortable with him there. Which would be understood they were after all still close to strangers. So when she suddenly stood up and waltz out the cabin Solas sighed thinking it best they call it a night anyway but when she peeked her head back in tilting it oddly he knew she had a different plan.  
"Coming?"  
He raised an eyebrow before he began to follow.  
"No no leave your stave, though you might want to bring your jacket."  
He paused staring at her oddly. They were leaving Haven..without weapons?  
"Are you sure that's wise, _da'len_?"  
Her smile caused him to freeze.  
"I'm sure you're well aware but a mage does not need their weapon to defend themselves, besides no harm will come to us. Remedy will make sure of it."  
Solas suddenly understood why her smile made him freeze. There...there was an innocence to it. It made him want to believe he could trust her word about their safety.  
That small action also made him wonder again if she was adult enough to take lead in this situation with the Breach...not that she had much of a choice. Regardless the smile was...alluring.  
He shifted at that thought but she seem to think he shifted for another reason.  
"We've been fighting together and sharing tents for about two or three months now _He'rhen_. Don't you think if I had planned yours or anyone's demise I could have followed through by now? Plus you are a very powerful mage..I'm sure you would end me before I even got the chance. Besides the fact I have no reason to."   
  
Solas shifted once more then grabbed his  jacket and slipped out the door after her. The streets of Haven was mostly empty because the sun had long since left the sky. Solas noticed Nionna seemed to have planned to leave Haven at just the right moment. While most of the guards were in the Tavern, done with their shifts the rest were in the middle of a patrol switch. That gave them the time to walk straight out of Haven without too many eyes seeing. The ones that did simply greeted The Herald on her late evening stroll.  
Solas wasn't at all surprised when Remedy joined them as they walked the path away from Haven.  
He was curious as to where they were going but decided to humor her rather then directly ask.  
"Remedy you're going to have to lead the way."  
The snow made the night bright and he noticed though she had told him to grab warmer clothes she herself had not. Her hair was pinned up in a bun and the gray tunic reached her knees with black leggings and wrapped feet and leg warmers. Despite that she wasn't even shivering when the wind blew against her.  
"Hmm. I guess in a way this will be your first lesson also." She said as cliffs started to tower over them as they raised.  
"Remedy what do you think?"  
The blond wolf paused then strolled over to Solas and started sniffing causing the mage to step back.  
 **+He needs to smell like you or you need to smell like him.+** Nionna smiled up at Solas.  
"Do you mind if I borrow your jacket Solas?"   
He raised a eyebrow.  
"You warned me to bring my outer coat but you didn't bring yours?" He said as he pulled his jacket off and dropped it  around her shoulders.   
The action seem to surprise her and she looked up at him in shock.  
"I...." She suddenly seemed flustered as she slowly grabbed at his coat...it was warm...of course.  
Remedy growled lightly eyeing Solas.  
  
Nionna looked back to him startled and Solas was surprised to see a very faint blush upon her cheeks. Seeming to register his words finally her eyes widened and she growled down at Remedy her nose crinkling.  
 **+"Remedy there's no way he'd know. Calm down."+**  
Remedy stalked off as Nionna pulled Solas's coat from her shoulders and pressed her face into it. She noticed right away it smelled of crystal grace and earth both scents she knew well but never coming off of a person. She glazed at Solas who was questioning her action with his eyes.  She rubbed the coat against herself as if drying off from a fresh bath then gingerly handed it back to him.  
He reached out for it slowly clearing confused and slightly offended.  
"Like I said this will be your first lessen also. I must prepare you to met them."  
"Them?" He said quickly replacing his coat and following her quick stride.  
"Who do you think, the pack of course. I must carry your smell." She said grinning back at him.  
They ascended up a rock face carefully approaching a cave. Solas could see the signs of wolves already all around the entrance.  
The cave was dimly lite and he wasn't too sure why they were there. How could this possibly help her enter the Fade easier?  
"Now what ever you do don't stare them in their eyes for long periods of time...it..makes them nervous." She said oddly.  
"Also when-" She was cut off by her group crowding her in excitement. It wasn't like seeing a Mabari excited over seeing their master, no. It was calmer then that surprisingly. It kind of resembled how a child would come to greet their parent after a long day of work. Some bumped their heads against her while others jump up on her trying to lick her face. The weight of them was clearing heavy for the young elvhen as she went down with a small 'oof' and her frame was lost under a sea of beasts. The ones that had came to Haven weren't even half of the pack it seemed. The further they went in the cave the more he saw. He counted 14 so far spread out the large cave. By the claw marks on the walls he could tell right away that it at one point was a dragon's den. There was no way they chased her out so It had to be old.    
A yelp brought his attention to Remedy who had just pounced at a dark gray wolf. The smaller wolf was cowering under the massive beast with his ears flatten and his tail between his legs.  
Solas hesitated, then felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's alright. Remedy won't kill or hurt him."  
Solas continued to look on.  
"Why does he snap at his own so?"  
Nionna laughed.  
"You have to know something about learning the wolves' language. Everything is not always what they  seem." She walked over to the Alpha causing Remedy to glance up at her. "Remedy has to constantly show that he's the lead especially with a pack this large or they will become unruly and nervous. They need to know that their Alpha can protect and guide them. So they in a way pester him about it and he has no issues reassuring them."  
As Remedy climbed off of the submitting wolf the small wolf watched a moment before standing back up and greeting Nionna instead, fussing over her.  
"What you just saw though was one of the lowest ranking members trying to easy his stress." She smiled at the wolf welcoming his greeting by bumping heads with him.  
Solas remained quiet listening as he observed.  
Nionna though noticed that the pack was slowly becoming interested in him, they glazed at him warily growing nervous.  
"Leaders become easily stressed clearly. So the job of these low ranking members are to relieve that stress from the Alpha and the others. This little guy is a Omega. His name is Stone." Now finished she walked back over to Solas and took his hand gently causing his to tense.  
"Herald-"  
"Don't move. Don't speak. Crouch down very slowly." Nionna stared him in his eyes with a firm but calm look as she slowly gestured him to crouch.  
Solas tensed as he wondered why he was here. Why did he willingly follow her into a huge wolves den? He glanced around the cave at the antsy wolves that finally smelled his presence. He didn't even bring his stave by her demand. Why?  
Nionna sensed his magic and his panic as he seem to be in deep thought.  
"....Solas." He focused back on her. "...relax...keep your eyes on me.." She whispered her eyes half lid.  
He stared at her startled. Her eyes were a brilliant light green and had a mystic look about them.  
Solas was shocked as he tried to open his mind to this. They were...beautiful..her eyes and it disturbed him that he couldn't look away.  
She blinked then looked out on the group staring them down, something she had told him not to do. He felt her slide her thumb over his hand as they waited in silence.  
When he suddenly felt fur press against his palm his eyes widened.  
"Solas it's okay...greet your first welcomer." The chuckle on her voice was what made him turn his head and look down at a brown wolf who was now sniffing at him instead of pressing his head into his hand. It's tail was wagging slowly trying to see what to make of him, curious.  
"I'm surprised. You've gained his curiosity. The Beta. Second in command."  
The larger brown wolf looked at her and his tail wagged a little faster and she smiled shaking her head no.  
"What...what did he say?" Solas found himself asking.  
"He didn't say anything. At least not in the tradition sense." Her giggled surprised him.  
"I have a lot to teach you."  
\------  
Solas watched Nionna curled up in a fetal position against Remedy watching him.  
"This is how I'm most comfortable.." She said quietly from the hard stone floor.  
Solas finally understood why they were here.  
"Then sleep _da'len_...and I'll find you in the Fade."


	10. Chapter 10: The Fade

_Elvish:  
Ar eolasa = I understand  
Ir abelas, Ha'rhen = I am sorry, teacher/elder/senior  
\------_  
I walked through the trees with ease. The moss was a familiar feeling on my bare feet and toes. It was always like walking on the back of a huge fuzzy caterpillar. I leaped over a trunk continuing my path while I enjoyed the hot weather. I knew this forest well. It was where our summer den was in the Emerald Graves. It was always bursting with life. The area I braved was more uncharted because of the thick towering trees that were closer together. They offered a challenge to climb them. Which I did on my more reckless days as a child. I would climb a seemingly impossible height usually upset and taking it out on Remedy when a pack mate would bully me or bite me.  
The thought of the memory seemed to pull it to me.  
~~~~~  
 _A tanned skinned, scrawny elvhen child sat crying high up on a tree's branch. Her legs were pulled tightly to her chest as she sobbed. When she lifted her head a moment to wipe at her dirty face you could see freckles spotted on her bridge.  
I looked to the base of the tree knowing who'd I'd find there. A smaller Remedy sat at the base looking up at her with a crinkled snout. He look how he always had just smaller and somehow more wild.  
 **+Da' Nionna come down. It isn't safe and we must get you fed before we rest.+**  
"I hate it here! No, none of them likes me no matter what I do Ha'rhen!" She shouted down.  
The wolf let out a noise that sounded like a huff.   
 **+You are just different. They know that you belong.+**  
"Tis not true Papa..." she whispered.  
Remedy's tail froze at her calling of him. She only called him so when she was truly hurting beyond just physical pain.   
It was not easy raising a elvhen child as a pup. Remedy never truly knew what he was doing and it wasn't like the females in his pack could give him much advise. There was a clear difference in raising pups...but somethings were common no matter the species._  
 ** _+You must show them your ferocity. Do not shy away from their challenges da' fen. Fight through the pain and bare your fangs. Your hands will work just as well as their fangs if used the right way with your smarts.+_**  
~~~~~~~  
I watched as the memory faded away. It was then I felt a presence.   
"That was you. When you were younger."  
I smiled as I walked onward.  
"Seems you found me."  
  
"It _is_ my specialty and it was not hard." Solas said slowly.  
I turned away from a memory of my first won fight.  
The younger me barely pinning down a smaller wolf with scratches and bites littering the visible parts of my body. The only thing helping me hold the wolf was the way my hand grasped at the nap of it's neck and the base of it's tail pulling him into an awkward position while simultaneously rendering him instinctively limp. He struggled but not nearly as hard, as the rest of me pinned him growling and pressing him until he submitted with a whimper.  
Though I had turned away I could see Solas still watching. Which I didn't mind.  
Catching my glaze he seemed to look at me in amazement.  
"We didn't always get along and I had to _make_ my own way to survive with them. It was hard growing up...but I wouldn't trade the experience for the world."  
  
"It's amazing you got them to accept you at all." He said as the memory faded.  
"Well, I'm sure a powerful Alpha helped my cause." I said jokingly. "But enough about me, teach me more of the Fade Solas.."  
  
The way I said his name seemed to had made him pause for a moment causing me to tense. Was it rude of me? He is after all my senior..is he not? Should I not be so informal?  
" _I...Ir Abelas, Ha'rhen.._ "  
He shook his head.  
"We are equals in this Nionna, learning something from each other. You have no need to be so formal with me, that way we stay on equal footing. Agreed?"  
I couldn't help but return his smile.  
" _Ar eolasa_."  
  
"Well, first off you must realize this is all tied." As he started the scenery around us changed and we where in Haven causing me to pause for a moment. "The Breach, The Fade, Demons, Spirits."  
"I figured that much.." I said as I followed him through the snow.  
"Closing The Breach is our primary goal but I hope we might also discover what was used to create it." I stayed quiet listening. "Any artifact with such power is dangerous. The destruction of the conclave proves that."   
I turned once he mentioned Artifact.  
"What artifact? And even if one was used what makes you think it would still be intact?"  
He shook his head again.  
"I refuse to believe anyone can output that much power, so it could only be with of some type of magical artifact and something with that much power wouldn't be so easily destroyed. After all you survived did you not?"  
  
"The artifact that created The Breach is unlike anything seen in this age."  
I frowned thinking about that...I too would jump at a chance to study an artifact that grand to be honest.  
"I will not believe it destroyed until I see the shattered fragments with my own eyes."  
  
"Point taken.." I mumbled leaning against the tavern as we spoke. It gave a lot to think of. "If you are right I am sure it will reveal its self."  
  
 Solas stood across from me before we started walking again to the front of Haven.  
"Leliana's people have scoured the area near the blast and found nothing. Whatever this artifact was, it is no longer there."  
  
"What of the Fade though...what made you start studying it?"  
He smiled and I couldn't help but to stare. I could tell this was a topic he loved to speak of.  
"I grew up in a village to the north. Like I told you before there was little to interest a young man, especially one gifted with magic but as I slept spirits of the fade showed me glimpses of wonders I had never imagined." I sat on a boulder on the edge of town, of course not really feeling the cold in the same way I would out side of the fade. "I treasured my dreams. Being awake, out of the fade, became troublesome."  
  
"Does spirits try to tempt _you_?" I said with a sigh.   
I had my fair share of that and to be honest because of it I shy away from them if I could despite my curiosity. I made a habit of only speaking with Patience when it came to see me. Speaking I missed it.  
"No more than a brightly colored fruit is deliberately tempting you to eat it."  
I frowned in a slight guilt.  
"Perhaps....I am doing something wrong then.."    
He watched me waiting for me to explain.  
"I...they seek me out...like a moth to a flame. Several at once...I'm actually surprised none has shown up yet.,though I suppose that is your doing."  
Solas chuckled.  
"Spirits are naturally curious and sensitive. I won't know if you are doing something...off until we are in the presence of one but I'll teach you how to defend yourself from more aggressive spirits and how to interact safely with the rest. I'll teach you how to control your dreams with full consciousness. On our journeys...we will explore the Fade as much as we can."  
I didn't like the heat that raised to my face as I stared at him. This all was exciting. No beyond exciting.  
"We must be on journeys to explore the fade?" I said in awe.  
"Yes. The Fade reflects the world around it. You must travel or you eventually will not see anything new. So good thing there is a hole in the sky that makes traveling mandatory." He joked.  
  
"That's not funny...besides I was traveling well before this. What's the difference?"  
  
"I admit you seemed to have learned something from the fade-more then most but you have not _explored_ the fade. The way you speak of the fade tells me you are only a bypasser, curious and eager to explore but set on specific destinations, destinations I am curious of myself.."  
I tensed for a moment.  
"I...I'm usually looking for Patience." I lied.    
Solas shook his head again.  
"I'll help you but you must also know the fade reflects and is limited by our imaginations. To find interesting areas, one must be interesting,,and you have already proven that fact to me." He said as he return to the path.  
I stared at his back as he slowly trailed away the heat returning. I growled lightly annoyed before following.  
"Is this why you joined the Inquisition?"  
  
"I joined because we were all in terrible danger. We still are." He frowned back at me for a moment. "If our enemies destroy the world, I would have nowhere to lay my head while dreaming of the fade anymore."  
  
"I wish you luck.." I mumbled.  
He turned to smile at me again.  
"Thank you. In truth, I have enjoyed experiencing  more of life to find more of the fade."  
  
"How so?" I tilted my head.  
  
"You train your will to control magic and withstand possession. Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit." He chuckled.  
I stopped mid-step for a moment before quickening my pace to catch up once more.  
" You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I."   
I walked ahead of him so it was I looking back at him this time.  
"...Indomitable focus?"  
He stopped tilting his head curious.  
"...Presumably. I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine that the sight would be...fascinating." He shifted looking out of place suddenly.  
This...male was...a puzzle.  
"Ha..."  
It was quiet for a moment as we stared at each other. I wasn't sure what he was doing but I was sizing him up. He had gained..my attention. Was he doing it on purpose..or was he clueless?  
He suddenly cleared his throat.  
"You mentioned that you traveled to many different areas and places." I suddenly brought up throwing him out of the awkward moment. "Where have you gone?"  
  
"I've dreamt at Ostagar. I witnessed the brutality of the darkspawn and the valor of the Fereldan warriors."  
My eyes widened.  
"You see spirit press against the veil so tightly in places such as those. I get the feeling you already knew that though." He smiled again.  
It was growing on me.  
"I saw Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden light the signal fire...and Loghain's infamous betrayal of Cailan's forces."  
  
"You must tell me that one. I'm interested in knowing what it was really like."   
We were suddenly back in my forest  causing me to relax slightly.  
"That's just it. In the fade, I see reflections created created by spirits who react to the emotions of the warriors." He made a gesture with his hand. "One moment I see heroic Wardens lighting the fire and a power-mad villain sneering as he lets King Cailan fall. The next I see an army overwhelmed and a veteran Commander refusing to let more soldiers die in a lost cause."  
I shifted stunned. I guess that made sense. Usually both sides thought what they were doing was just, was better for the people or the world.  
"So you can't tell which is reality?"  
Solas shakes his head.  
"It is the fade. They are all real."  
True. People always thought their feelings and ideas were most important.  
"Do you travel and study alone?" I was curious he seemed like a loner.  
  
He smiled with a chuckle.  
"Not at all. I have built many lasting friendships."  
My perception was wrong then?  
"Spirits of Wisdom, possessed of ancient knowledge, happy to share what they had seen. Spirits of Purpose helped me search. Even wisps, curious and playful, would point out treasures I might have missed."  
I stared at him wide eyed.  
"You...you are friends with many spirits...perhaps..." I paused biting my lip. "Perhaps you can really help me find Patience?" I shifted as I grow quiet.  
Solas placed a hand on my shoulder catching my wondering eyes.  
"I will help you find your friend. You see, spirits like that rarely seek the world. When they do, their natures do not often survive exposure to the people they encounter. The fact that your friend seeks you out usually, must mean you are not a perverting source." He reassured. "The Breach perhaps has just startled Patience away."  
  
"I want you to meet other spirits." He suddenly decided. " When you are ready that is." He finished when he saw my look of hesitation.  
"...I just don't want to do or say the wrong thing and...corrupt them.." I whispered.  
"As long as you can seek to understand the nature of the spirit, they could become fast friends." He laughed finally dropping his hand from my shoulder and continuing onward.  
" It's Unfortunate the Chantry declares that spirits are not truly people." He sighed. " Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric, by his chest hair and not his wit?" He muttered.   
I laughed rounding on him, which caused him to stop walking.  
"You have an interesting way of looking at the world, Solas." I said glazing up at him with lowered eyes.  
He paused with a small smile.   
"...I try...and that isn't quite an answer." The laugh in his voice made me shift as I continued staring at him coyly, interested...  
"I look forward to helping you make new friends." I smirked staring him down.  
"That should be...Well.." He looked bewildered as a barely notable blush reached his ears causing me to turn from him and start to walk away.   
I paused for a moment walking a few feet away before looking back over my shoulder.  
"That isn't quite an answer, either."  
This male...was...hmm.


	11. Chapter 11: Work Load

The dawn came swiftly but I already lay awake still curled up into Remedy's warmth. After a moment Remedy nudged me knowing I was awake. Climbing to my hands and knees I stretched forward hearing the pops and creaks of my joints as I moved.  
As I walked the length of the large cave I could see through the darkness, a trick I had stolen off a shape-shifter in my nosy days as a child. A few of the wolves lay awake also, tails wagging in greeting as I past.  
I suddenly froze as I observed the sight before me.  
To my great surprise Solas laid still sleep using his jacket as a pillow. A few of the younger wolves was pressed against him staring back at me innocently.  
The young will be young.  
I grinned at them causing their tails to give a slight wag before they put their heads back to the ground. They had no intent to move.  
Grabbing a pelt from the corner of the cave I slipped the bear pelt over my shoulders before venturing outside.  
The chilled morning air felt nice on my heated skin but I knew the feeling wouldn't last long.  
  
I had thought for sure Remedy would have lead him back to Haven or that he would have braved the night himself and gone back. After our lesson and talk in the fade we parted ways. I was greatly surprised he stayed. As I remembered our conversation in the fade I shifted giving it a thought.   
This male was...interesting but now wasn't the time to be going all doe eyed over one. The Breach must be closed. Once that order of business was done and if he was still interesting perhaps....perhaps nothing. I was a nomad, a wanderer, there would be no settling down for me..not ever. I couldn't have a family and drag them all across Thedas and beyond. I wouldn't feel content to always be away from them.  
...Perhaps..if I just didn't get too close?  
No, that wouldn't be right to sate my curiosity by pursuing him and then not following through. The wolf usually bonds for life much like the Dalish does.  
  
Heading back to Haven was a bit awkward but we had to get back before anyone noticed us missing so I had to wake Solas myself.  
"...thank you...Solas." I said quietly after a moment. This day would prove to be a long one I had much to prepare for and look into so-

"Oof!"

Solas gripped my arm tightly as I knocked into him. He stepped back to catch his balance.

I glared at Remedy as he went a few more paces ahead before he turned.

"Ha'hren!" I growled.

The wolf had bumped me into him as he glided by.

 **+You invited him into your den...he even stayed the night. I think that says something da'fen to your allure towards him.+**  

The wolf voiced calmly yawning, then continued forward back to Haven.

I blushed clenching my teeth.

It wasn't that simple.

People relations were more complex and...

or was I... was I making excuses? I hadn't even tried.

I sighed.

\-----

I traced my fingers over the piece of broken tome.

It was late into the evening. I was finally looking into the items and books Remedy had recovered. The fire was stoked and I was probably on the 5th or 6th cup of elfroot tea because of it. The elf maid had brewed it for me despite my protest and at her pure look of horror at her mess up I hadn't the heart to refuse it further.

I sighed.

The tome was a rather odd piece. The only thing I could make out in the slab was shackled wrists and what told me it was elvhen was the white wolf with green glowing eyes in the background representing the Dread Wolf and detailed borders, it was of elvish design.

This slab could have been anything. What I would gave to have seen even just half the image.

I pulled out another piece but this piece belong so far from the other it didn't help with the story of the image. The only thing telling her it belong to the same picture was the color and texture of the piece. I had been doing this for so long I had picked up on things like this. Right away I recognized the god in the piece, Elgar'nan, the God of Vengeance.

I sighed. I could only go with basics and use what I see and know.

This is no doubt a Elvhen picture made by ancient elves.

Shackled wrists suggested...a crime?

No. Why paint about it? Crime wasn't elegant enough for an elf to paint about...unless it's liberating...

I looked back at the shackled wrists and the Dread wolf in the background.

Why Fen'Harel?

Text was often confusing.

Words twisted, meanings lost.

Fen'Harel, God of Betrayal. God of Rebellion.

Some said he just gave aid and advice for a offering.

But all the gods were to be given offerings and was he the God of Betrayal or Rebellion?

Betrayal

Rebellion

I tilted me head. Then glanced at my cup that held some of the tea the elven servant had made...

Perhaps slavery?

Many places have it...like the elves in the shem cities were very close...then we had Tevinter...but Elevhan?

If so was it a form of punishment for the wicked?

Or...

And how did the God of Vengeance fall into this?

...Maybe..it was crime if it was the God of Vengeance...

"But that left only more questions," I groaned. "What crime would be so great that you would even deserve to be a slave? Everyone has a right to their freedom."

I had taken what I saw and what I knew and started guess work...

I was in deep thought.

I honestly couldn't be sure of anything obviously right _now_ without the whole picture.

I bit my lip.

This did bring up some disturbing thoughts though.

 **+" I wish I went with you to this ruin. I could've learned so much more...who knows when the next time I can go out with you to a ruin."+** I grumbled.

Remedy looked at me and then a knock came to the door.

"Come in."

When two guard stepped in I raised a brow.

"Lady Cassandra and the others await your presence at the gate my Lady." One man spoke up from under his heavy helmet.

I gave a nod, then paused and quickly looked up again from my observations.

"What?" I looked out my window and saw light.

...

My eyes widened and I dropped my notes in a panic.  

I had stayed up all night and we were traveling back to the Hinderlands today and then straight to Storm Coast right after.

Last night had been the last night to relax and not worry of constant long distance travel...and I had stayed up.

I flushed and began rushing around the room.

"U-um tell them I'll be there shortly!" I hope I didn't sound as foolish as I felt.

None the less they bowed politely and left.

\------

"Thank you...Thank you! Thank you _da'len_!!" The man shouted in relief and joy. "Thank the Maker...thank the Creators! Whoever! Thank you!"

Two flasks of the breathing potion and a detailed recipe for it I slip to the elf man gently.

I hesitate for a moment.

"...closing off the room while boiling water will fill it with steam...that will help if ever in a pinch..."

The man nodded as he hurried away to his wife.

I sighed as we headed out of the Crossroads.

"That was a big sigh Wildstar." Varric through out.

In my hurry the first time through the Hinderlands I had missed the elf calling for help for his wife somehow. I had missed several rifts also.

I had been reckless and impatient in my rush and who knew how many people suffered because of it. While I knew I couldn't save everyone it wouldn't do to make careless mistakes. I was comitted to this task now.

"It's nothing." I pulled ahead of the group some more.

I knew they didn't believe me.

We trucked along for another hour before we reached the lake. I had left Remedy at camp as well as the others' had left their mounts.

The Grey Warden named Blackwall that Leliana had mentioned was suppose to be somewhere around here...ah.

Spotting him across the lake I motioned to the others. He was with three others. All men, though he was clearly the senior here.

As we approached I could hear now as well as see that he was training the three males.

"Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?" I called out walking coming to a stop couple of yards before him.

His eyes widened as he looked over at me.

"You're not...what are you-" A sudden shout was thrown through the air as new men began to attack from seemingly out of no where. 

The Warden huffed.

"If you're not here to help, get out! I'm dealing with theses idiots first!" He snapped in clear annoyance.

I glared at his back for a moment before turning and attacking the first bandit closest to me.

\-----

"Tsk...you're no help...I'm no closer then when I started." I gave a low growl.

This trip had been a waste of time. If I wasn't on such important missions I wouldn't have minded listening to the Senior Warden speak so passionately about his order but this wasn't a leisure visit or story around the camp fire time. I had places I needed to be and a world I needed to help back in order.

Perhaps my words and attitude was a bit harsh but two days without sleep would do that. It had been foolish of me to stay up with my tomes on my last night in Haven.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I continued to walk away.

"W-Wait!"

I paused mid step.

"The Divine is dead and the sky is torn. Events like theses, thinking we are absent is almost as bad as thinking we are involved."

I heard him shift his weight.

"If you are trying to put things right...maybe you need a Warden. Maybe...you need me."

I glanced back at him.

"We do need all the help we can get, but what can one single Grey Warden do?" I sighed.

A pain was growing behind my eyes.

"...Save the fucking world, if pressed." He reminded.

My eyes widened and my thoughts went to the Hero of Ferelden. There had been one other Grey Warden with her...but still...she had just been conscripted if text and stories were to be believed.

He didn't know anything about his fellow Wardens but he wanted to help.

I turned to Warden Blackwall. The man towered me. Most people towered me. It mattered little.

I heard nothing else he had to say.

I had already decided to accept his offer.

\------

I gave a low hum as I bit into the ram in my soup. It was getting late. It was the reason for the supper in all of our faces.

The fire blazed as Varric spun his stories to the others from across the pit, even had a few of the scouts listening.

Varric had kindly tried to usher me into the conversation, into the company of others with more then just my presence but my low usually one word answers quickly told him of my tolerance levels tonight.

And just how I wanted it, even just for a few minutes, my presence would be all but forgotten. It was unfortunately the best I could hope for. 

When I felt something push against my skin I smiled slightly and looked to Remedy. When I saw him no where near me, when I saw him not in camp at all I frowned in confusion.

Looking around I was ready to dismiss the feeling-

Solas was staring. A eyebrow raised in question. 

My eyes narrowed slightly. I had not felt the push of someone else magic in a very very long time. While I know he meant well his action felt rude for some reason.

It was odd.

I was expecting the words from him. ' _Are you okay?_ '

Instead, he had ask me with an action. With his magic. His aura. It still lingered in the air. He was probably waiting for an answer.

What was odder still Solas hadn't spoken to me much at all after our first lesson in the fade. That morning on our way back to Haven was the last time he seriously spoken to me.

It's not that I had many words or even that I was fretting over it. It just felt...odd.

The man didn't seem like he had much to say anyway.

Solas was naturally quickly, I come to learn.

An observer.

Speaking only when he deemed necessary it seemed.

I think I forget to answer him because when I returned from my thoughts I was leaving camp.

"Now who's rude?" I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12: Persistence

"She reminds me of you in a way." She said gently after a moment.

Solas perked up and looked back at his friend.

The Fade always reflected the world around it so it was no wonder why it was raining heavily, in the waking world the Herald and her group was in the Storm Coast and they had been for almost a week now. 

There was a bandit group calling themselves the Blades of Hessarian making it hard to get anywhere and to make a strong foot hold on the rainy coast line.

Nionna was set on challenging their leader. Not everyone agreed with her decision but for her if it was a matter of correcting the stupid from following a bad leader rather then killing them all, the choice was clear. 

"How so?" Solas questions.

Wisdom smiles and turns fully towards him.

"She's very observant...she hesitates before she speaks."

"I do not hesitate." Solas places his hands behind his back.

"I know. I did say 'in a way'." Wisdom clarifies. "She is particularly interested in her culture-"

Solas snorted.

" _All_ of her culture," Wisdom watched him.

Solas wasn't swayed as he walked away from his friend and placed a hand under the falling rain. He could feel the wetness on his skin here in the fade but he knew the difference between here and the waking world.

"She knows not what to look for...the small pieces she's seen of Elvhen shows her nothing but means the world to her." The spirit finished.

He pulled his hand back in.

"You've been in her dreams." He confirmed.

"I have." 

Solas turned to Wisdom.

"What have you seen?" 

"..."

Solas shifted and his eyes narrowed slightly, was that...hesitation on his friends face?

"Wisdom..." He stopped as her eyes drifted over his shoulder.

There were plenty of spirits around them but not many would intrude on their conversation.

When he turned he saw the spirit. It was in the shape of a gentleman.

He wore a formal military suit with long tails on his jacket. It was a very very old style of clothing. His eyes held a gentleness, serene, but still lively. Gold.

His hair was held high on his head in a ponytail and hung long, a deep black. His hands were held in front of him and he stood tall watching them.

He was an elf.

"Wisdom." He greeted.

"Hello, _falon_." She answered back kindly.

He turned to Solas.

"We have not met before. _Da'len_ cried out to me through out the fade." He started.

Solas' eyes darkened confused.

"If you do not awaken and hurry she will lose your anchor if not her life." Worry flashed through the spirits eyes.

It took a few seconds but his words and manner gave Solas the information he needed. His eyes widened as he began to wake and as the edges of the fade was blurring Patience was already gone.

\----

Nionna could feel the pain even in the fade.

But that was the least of her worries. The demons. The demons that sensed her pain and anguish were trying to close in, trying to break her will.

Her left arm felt like it was on fire and demons would lick at it gnaw at it if they could.

She needed to calm herself. She needed to calm.

"What is it that you want _da'fen_? Let us give it to you!" The desire demon shouted at her. She wished she could cover her ears but her left arm was as immobile here as it was in the waking world.

The rain continued to pound outside. She could hear it. It was disorienting to slip to the fade and the waking because of the pain.

"There's nothing that I want from you she-demon! Please go away!" She begged for what felt like the hundredth time.

She shouldn't have gone off on her own. That was a child's thing to do. While she could handle herself in normal situations rock slides and earthquakes were unpredictable especially with a giant and dragon roaming.

She tried withstanding the tears it wouldn't help her situation.

"Patience! If you can hear me...please I need you!" She called out.

She didn't know if she was in the fade or the waking. She just wanted her friend's comfort.

...

 _~What is that?~_ She reach out and touched the...plant.

How hadn't she noticed it?

Crystal Grace?

_~It's Crystal Grace...it it smells like...someone...~_

...

 _Wild flower blossoming,_  
I beg of you tell me this so I know too   
Why do people fight?   
They all act as if it's right  
Don't they know, that's no way to live?   
  
Valiant flower blossoming,   
What can you see, when you look down on me?   
Why can't people say   
That they're sorry for the way that they fought  
I thought we once could  
  
  
When the sky has cleared   
And rains have passed  
I still won't forget the past  
You are not alone on your own   
I remember you back then   
Trembling in front of me,  
Crying deep inside silently   
  
When you see loved ones withering   
What do you do with your remaining time   
When your leaves can't speak a word  
And your thoughts cannot be heard  
How do you convey your love?  
  
When the summer's sun is hiding and   
Winds are harsh against our backs  
Everything seems to overlap   
  
I'll sing in your memory   
All the times you've spent with me   
We've lost your name but I'll sing for you

_-by Amelee-_

Someone's hand grasped the back of her's gently. 

"He's coming _da'len_ , hang on."

She couldn't tell still if it was in the fade or not but the words and presence lighted her area sending the demons away. 

\-------

"Herald!"

"Wildstar!"

As they walked the coast shouting for her they killed Tevinters and Bandits alike. Having recruited Iron Bull and his chargers days ago they were lucky the group hadn't headed off to Haven yet as they knew the area a little better then they.

Solas had alerted the others of Nionna's absence but couldn't very well tell them of the spirit's warning in the fade. It was just good timing that a scout came running into camp to report a rock slide and quake caused by the attacking dragon. The scout hadn't seen what the dragon was attacking and there had been no Tenvinters or bandits reported in the area just a patrol of their scouts.

But it took no one long to put two and two together when the paroling scouts didn't report in.

When Remedy came dashing up the coast line Iron Bull tense. The large wolf hadn't been with her when they recruited him. The beast didn't give him much time to bring up his weapon as he skidded around Cassandra clumsily almost tipping over to get to Solas.

He was hurt.

Iron Bull paused as he grabbed the end of the apostate's staff and started tugging. 

He didn't wait for Solas as he started pushing at Cassandra and shoving Varric.

He pulled ahead and huffed at them, extremely impatient.

"It's the Herald's sacred animal. He must know where she is." One of the scouts called in relief.

They let a raven into the air to follow him just in case so they wouldn't lose him as he took off.

The place he lead them to they had past many times in the days that they sent here but it was now block by rocks and dirt from the slide.

The rocks that blocked the door wasn't too bad, Remedy had actually already started to dig.

IBut they all knew there would be more to find inside the ruin...

It was Iron Bull that picked up the first Boulder.

"Chargers! Move your asses! Get the little Lady out!"

The oxygen in there wouldn't last forever.

The only thing Iron Bull loved more then a Red head, was a breathing Red head.

\-----

"You have been impatient as of recently." 

At the disapproving voice I felt as if my head was pulled out from under water.

I blinked.

Sitting up slowly I noticed I was in some type of luxurious ball or party room. It reminded me of something you'd find in Val Royeaux. 

The details and decor not like anything I'd ever seen before and I could... _feel_ it's magic. What was all of this?

"A small piece of Arlathan."

I whipped around and saw...

"P-Patience?" I whispered.

The gentleman before me was smiling at me. I had never seen him before but...

I could feel...

It was impossible...Patience didn't -

"ah-ah, be careful with that thought,  _da'len_." He scolded.

_Accept the nature of the spirit..._

I sucked in a breath then slowly let it out opening my mind.

"Then...teach me _He'rehen_?" He glanced at me with gold eyes then his ponytail fell back over his shoulder when he turned his head fully.

"When you first found and released me I was very weak. I could come see you over the years but I could only give you my knowledge and power bit by bit as I recovered. I couldn't form myself completely before you and give you my power because I was not strong enough. Now I am whole."

...

I fiddled with my fingers...

"I...I missed you _falon_." I said blankly.

He chuckled.

"You can't fool me. Come here _da'len_."

I moved slow to stand next to him and it was then that I noticed that he was sitting in front of some type of...device...instrument.

"Come. Sit."

I complied.

"Do you know what this is _da'len_?"

I looked over the instrument again.

It looked familiar but...I honest never saw how it worked before. 

"Would you like to see?" He asked?

Curiosity stole my features as I gave a slow hesitate nod.

So he started and my jaw dropped.

[This Game - No Game No Life (Opening)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbURFdczMjU)

His fingers glided across the keys like water and ever one he pressed a sound rung out playing a note. I was right it was an instrument and the song was beautiful. I couldn't image how he was keeping up though. It looked so complicated.

 His fingers moved at different times at some moments and had to repeat a phrasing of notes at others.

I listened and watched all the way until the end in amazement.

"...uh"

He laughed and patted my head causing me to blush and glare up at him.

"The piano is a great way to learn patience. If you'd like I'll teach you." He glanced around. "I think you'll be here for awhile."

I frowned at that as it reminded me of the slight sting in my left arm.

 

_~The rock slide...I hope everyone is okay.~_

He smiled again. I knew he sensed my worry.

"For now how about I also teach you the words? There's no escape, I know you know how to sing too."

He chuckled at my frown.


	13. Chapter 13: Schooled

The Herald's advisers were livid.

That was the understatement of the century if there ever was one. So much so they had sent the rest of the individuals the Herald had recruited straight to the Storm Coast as soon as they heard of the accident that almost cost the young woman her life. 

That was why Solas was currently dealing with the insufferable elf rogue, Sera.

The rock slide and collapsed ruin had put then be hide schedule. The girl's left arm had been crushed under the ton of rocks, Solas and the very few healers they had with them had managed to save it but she had managed to take a nasty blow to the head also. The young elf had yet to wake up.

 

The four scouts on the patrol had mistakenly disturbed the dragon, Nionna had managed to save three of them by pushing them further into the dwarven ruin as the entrance was collapsed on her in their attempt to escape.

And Remedy...oh Remedy.

Somewhere in this the wolf had manage to get hurt also. Solas could tell somewhere in his back joints he had been hurting. It pained the wolf to walk.

No one would go near him though. Too afraid. And the wolf didn't let anyone near.

He barely let the healers in to check on the girl.

But the first mention of putting him out of his misery and Solas had him under a sleep spell so he could correct the damage.

He was almost sure the wolf would know upon awaking, what he had done and wouldn't like it but what could he do?

Another thing, Solas couldn't find the Herald in the Fade.

Which confused him.

He was absolutely sure the girl wasn't a dreamer, it was near impossible, so there was no way she had the know how or training to block him out of her dreams.

She wasn't on any potion strong enough to keep her from the Fade. Nor was she on any herb, tonic, or medicine that had that effect either.

That left two options. Another dreamer...or a spirit.

Solas was almost sure he would sense another dreamer because it would more then likely be a mage in this day and age, a powerful mage at that.

Then he had to guess a spirit. He had to guess Patience. Patience was a strong emotion because it was hard to hold onto, like wisdom.

But even still what reason would a spirit have to block not just the demons from her dreams but living sources also?

Solas glanced at Remedy as he walked by to slip into the Herald's tent. He had gotten into his dreams just fine. He found that the wolf dreams about things that he'd never seen animals dream of but that didn't surprise him. What did still was how he saw and cared about Nionna. It was still hard to wrap his mind around the girl and the beast bond despite seeing it almost everyday. It wasn't like a shapeshifter's animal bond which was greatly helped formed through magic.

He sighed as he looked the sleeping girl over. Still no change.

He dug into his pack.

"... _Ir abelas_...Solas..."

Solas froze in his movements and his ears twitched ever so slightly.

He slowly put the bandage down and turned from his pack to look at her.

She wasn't awake. Her hair had fallen over her face though and she hadn't so much as moved let alone mumbled in the two days she had been out cold, besides of course when they had to regrow and repair the bones in her whole left arm and hand.

He cringed at the memories of her screams.

He pushed the long piece of burgundy hair out of her face, it would only get in the way when he needed to change the wrappings around her head.

Sorry? She was sorry...for what?

"...what are you dreaming of _da'fen_?"

Solas would be lying if he said he didn't want to scold her for going out on her own but he hardly thought a dead scout, a crushed arm and a concussion should be her punishment.

As much as he wanted to speak with her finding and forcing his way into her dreams in the fade could do harm to her and her spirit friend. No, he would just have to wait until her friend loosened his hold on her dreams.

He'd also have to wait until the spirit was alone to question his intentions.

Solas clenched his fists.

He knew about his anchor. He knew about his mark.

\-------

"It's like a living metal _da'len_."

"...And...and Elvhen had this?" I turned to Patience with a look of astonishment.

The spirit smiled at me.

"Oh my Creators this is amazing! So wait it's...its metal or it's it's..."

The tree was silver and tall. Its metal was different from anything I have ever seen. I could feel the magic and oh how I wish I could touch its leaves. They didn't look metal at all.

"It's metal...and it's a tree. Better then ironbark it doesn't burn." He says calmly. "But it grows and expands. It would have benefited you greatly to make your weapon from it. Your armor also."

I frowned.

"Would have?"

"It doesn't exist..." Patience places his hands behind his back viewing me calmly.

"It's gone extinct then," I sigh. "Another thing the elves lost. I was really hoping you'd tell me it was just really rare. What is it again? Starameium? Well the name's really pretty." I sighed again disappointed.

How was I able to do this? It was so easy to talk to Patience. Talking to Patience was like talking to one of my family.

"...The mage looks for you _da'len_...your arm has healed nicely. Why do you have me hide you from him?"

My eyes widened.

"I...you know why. I...I don't want him to know about my research. My quest. I've seen the way he looks at the Dalish elves in camp and in Haven. He doesn't seem too fond of his culture..." I hesitated.

I didn't know if that was right but it was something about elves that rubbed Solas the wrong way. Because I had seen him look at elves the same way he looked at other races a few times. But the Dalish...when Solas looked at a Dalish elf it seemed to stir him more.

I love my people family. I love the Dalish. But I believed one could not be Dalish if they didn't live among the Dalish. That was why I told Solas that I was just Nionna, because I am just Nionna.

I'm Nionna of the Scarlet Cove Valley Pack in the Remedy tribe.

No one would know what that meant or the honor so I didn't bring it up.

"Have you ever asked him, _falon_?"

I blinked.

"What?"

I heard him chuckle.

"Have you ever asked him about the Dalish? Or about elves at all?"

I peaked up at my friend.

"...well...no but-"

"You should speak with him _da'len_ before you make anymore decisions." He scolds me again. "You should't be afraid to argue with people."

I frowned as the scenery around the Fade started to change.

"I'm not afraid to argue with people," I rushed out a little too quickly. "I...I just-"

"-are afraid to argue with him."

I shifted as my home in the Emerald Graves settled around us.

"Why? Does he intimidate you?"

I felt cornered. Pressured. Even though Patience's body language and expression was anything but demanding or calling me out.

He was simply opening my eyes to possibility and asking me to be-

"Resilient...Nionna you are a leader. You must learn tolerance, restraint and to find your determination. I know the Dalish is important to you. Your family important to you. Your mission. Important to you, but you must be patient...find new better ways to learn of what you seek because trying to get to that Dwarven ruin was reckless."

I looked down at the grass in guilt. Patience lesson all balled up into one. Every point hurt but he was right.

"Take time to take all the things I've said to heart. When I feel you are ready I will start your next lesson on the Arcane Warrior."

I frowned and quickly looked up at him.

"Don't worry _da'len_ it won't be nearly as long this time...go to him."

Before I could question what he meant I was awake.

\------

Nionna woke to glowing magic near her face and a raging headache. Both of which where dying down as she winced in pain catching her healer's attention. So once their hands were pulled from her face she blinked twice allowing her vision to focus before a frowning Solas came out of the glowing magic that blinded her.

Nothing was said immediately as her mouth felt increasingly dry and she let out a rough cough. How long had she been out?

In a matter of moments two sets of hands were helping her sit up and the hedge mage was pressing a water skin bag to her lips.

Her right hand went up to meet it greedily sucking the water down. One of the sets of hands gently stopped her left arm from raising as she continued to take down the water.

" _Slow down,ver syl._ " Solas scolded in elvehn.

She was getting scolded at lot recently but that's not what caught her ear.

She pulled away from the water skin prematurely with a choked cough causing some of her recent consumption of it to project from her mouth, still with a waking hazy and a hungry thirst she desperately tried to hold on to the rest in her mouth with her hand as Solas pulled the bag away.

With a loud, wet, heavy gulp she gagged and started a coughing fit, she didn't register the pats on her back or the amount of water soaked down her tunic front.

She did hear the apostate sigh though.

".. _.ver syl?_ " After a moment she repeated the elvehn words back to him in confusion.

Solas' eyebrows raised, it was a simple enough phrasing. He tilted his head at her slightly.

" _...Ver syl_. Take breath, I was telling you to slow down or you'll choke but _clearly_ that's no longer needed." He voiced.

Nionna bit her tongue as her hazy ended. She watched as he flicked water off that she'd spat on his hand with a shake.

He was irritated. The first she'd seen, directed at her at least.

She focused on the two beside her. One was a healer, the other a scout. The human healer checked her over without Solas' help. In fact Nionna and the elf mage ignored each other's presence completely...though...the mage wouldn't leave much to Nionna silent annoyance and slight dismay.

Once they made her eat and the scout got her up to speed they went to leave the healing tent. It was then she noticed it was the dead of night. Besides for patrols and scouts on night watch the whole camp was sleeping...meaning she would probably be stuck with Solas as her night healer.

It had been the reason he didn't leave.

They had told her that her left arm had been crushed when the ruin collapsed and just like in Haven they pulled Solas in to tend to her and deal with the mark if it acted up.

Or if she was in danger of losing it probably. She narrowed her eyes.

...though honestly what could Solas do about it, if it had came to that?

If it had been any other injury not pertaining to the mark they may not have brought him in at all. She was not blind to others common opinion of 'unorthodox' magic and study of magic. For her it was a 'out of sight, out of mind' kind of thing. Since she hasn't been around people until just recently it wasn't something she ever thought about, she hadn't the need to.

Solas exploration of the Fade was uncommon, she knew that and he didn't exactly hide the fact he does it.

It was almost the same for her Arcane Warrior abilities. It was founded to be an ancient Elven technique, some people recognized that and some didn't. Most who did were among the Dalish.

_~Does he intimidate you?~_

She grimaced as she remembered Patience words.

It was silent for a few more moments.

"...I know what I did was foolish. _Ir abelas_." She whispered staring at him as he still hadn't looked at her. Her eyes followed him around the tent. 

She was back to staring. A habit she still didn't know to be rude. When she'd caught strangers' eyes they usually scurried away, nervous. The ones who didn't were usually the people on her battlefields or who didn't find her unnerving and engaged in her company or give a quick greeting. 

"Why do you do that?" He finally sat by her bedroll with a mortar and pestle in hand. Inside he was crushing, from what she could tell, elfroot, wheat, honey...comb and...she couldn't place the last ingredient.

Slowly she looked from the mortar to him. She almost yelped when she found his grey blue eyes finally upon her after refusing to acknowledge her for so long after she first woke up.

"W-What? Do what?" She held his eyes but when they hardened she felt a shiver go up her spine. She felt his challenge and it caused her to flinch and through conditioning a light growl escaped her.

"That! Stare at people so intensely that it makes them uncomfortable. Many finds that rude and others take it as a challenge. It unnerves people at best and brings unnecessary attention at worst."

He seemed...calm now...which confused her. She furrowed her eyebrows and shifted awkwardly.

"...I'm...sorry..."

What ever he was making in his mortar he scrapped into a bowl and poured hot water over it. Stirring some more they both watched the contents dissolve into water before he handed her the bowl.

"Drink that. It will bring some of your strength back."

She hesitated but did what she was told. As soon as she drained the bowl Solas started again.

"...Your friend...Patience...is back? Yes?"

Nionna perked up and she smiled. The first one since she has awoken.

"Yes and and he says he's well! I-" Solas cut into her words.

"He?"

Nionna frowned.

"I...Patience appears now as a male...before...he was only light...a wisp...a vague shape...I...I know that spirits just... _are_ I I didn't mean..." She stopped her excitement and joy suddenly ash in her mouth in fear that she offended him.

She had messed up a lot recently. She didn't want to offend or disappointment anyone else more. She had a lot of work to do. Patience had spoke true about a lot of things. She was a leader now. She'd need to act like one.

She bit her lip. She can't shy away either though.

"I...you once told me that you saw spirits as people. People aren't objects. People aren't its. None of that matters though. If spirits just are then can't how they want to be perceived be the same? That is for neither you or I to decide...regardless Patience is well! And...and whole. I saw Arlathan Solas. Arlathan!"

In her excitement she didn't notice he froze at her end words. Didn't noticed his brief second of panic flash behind his eyes. In fact she probably wouldn't have taken noticed at all.

What exactly had the spirit shown her of Arlathan? How much of Arlathan? And for what price?

The young woman had only ever talk of her friend briefly in the past and Solas had only meet the spirit briefly neither was enough to tell him what he was looking at or if the spirit could be up to something.

Even if the spirit wasn't a demon it did not mean it couldn't have ill intent. 

"...And what did you promise in return for these things _da'len_?"

The insult burned her and made her ears twitch.

She looked at him in disbelief.

He didn't look angry. He looked as he had before. Calm. Collected. He was just staring back at her waiting for her answer.

But the insult had been clear and his feeling with it when he had called her a child. Something...that he said he wouldn't do anymore.

She didn't know whether to be hurt or to be angry. She was too confused.

She had known Patience for years. The spirit was the base of her fighting style. She saved him. They'd spent hours talking with each others up until Patience just had to go. All of this and the spirit never asked anything of her. Never gave her reason to doubt it. Why did Solas think of Patience as a threat now compared to when she first told him about her spirit friend?

"I promised nothing. Patience is my friend I told you this." She lightly snapped. "And I'm not a child...so please do not call me one,  _ha alin_." Solas frowned.

Oh she showed him her child with that one. She hadn't even bother with the formal or respectful way for elder in her anger.

 _~Wait...she knows Ha alin but not Ver syl?~_ Solas was baffled.

Elvehn was a elegant, respectful, and proper language and especially now since so much of it has been lost.

Virtually no one would use or know the string of phrase _Ha alin_. Not in the context she was using it. Solas was starting to notice sometimes Nionna spoke oddly for one that grew up with the Dalish. She didn't speak like a city elf either but that was a given.

A awkward silence was left over them after that, it stretched on for a few minutes until Solas sighed.

"Would you like to inform me why you wondered off alone anyway?"

Nionna bit her lip. This went back to the topic she didn't want to talk about and they were already in some way shape or form annoyed with each other. It would be like playing poke the bear to start on this topic.

"I...it would probably be easier to speak about this in the Fade...that and I'm..." She hesitated as she tried to read him. "...I'm tired...and in pain." She whispered the last part not wishing to bother him further.

The magic washed over her in an instant and he was carefully helping her lay down. It confused her all over again.

_~You should speak with him da'len before you make anymore decisions.~_

Her face crinkled at the reminder of Patience words again.

She hoped he'd find her in the Fade but she wouldn't dare ask. 

The magic was putting her to sleep now. Her confusion cleared as she watched his eyes soften for a second. She'd caught it. That second had given him away that time. He was worried for her.

\----

Remedy's chuckle rang through her ears as she appeared in the Fade. Her own voice followed with a girlish giggle.

"You're stepping on my hair tie,  _ha'rhen_!"

Nionna blinked.

A younger her sat couched at a river's edge. She looked about 15 or 16. She was in process of tying her long burgundy hair up with a long strip of cotton. Her younger selves hair was even longer then her current hair. It went over her bottom and reached the tops of her thighs with split ends -she hadn't cut out yet in this memory- when she was younger.

 Remedy lifted his foot and laughed as the cotton was stuck on his paw so it pulled the young girl off balance again, though this time she lost her footing. She toppled to the side with renewed laughter.

"Careful, _da' fen_." Remedy jokingly scolded.

It was then the memory faded. 

Nionna gave a small smile.

A familiar feeling suddenly came to her and she turned. She tensed as she spotted it out in her forest.

A spirit.

It was watching her from a distance from around a tree. She couldn't make out any details, it was just a light like Patience had been once before.

She felt her heart pound and the need to shy away like she usually did faced with spirits.

None had approached her since the Breach besides Patience.

Maybe since the Breach was farther away this one was more bold.

Despite being annoyed with Solas she remembered his first lesson they had in the Fade.

"...uh...h-hello? You don't have to hide." She called over to it.

It seemed hesitate but curious.

"You are the mortal that walked in the fade and carries the Dread Wolf's mark?

Nionna touched her face feeling her Vallaslin.

"Yes?"

After a moment the spirit suddenly perked up and disappeared.

Nionna was left baffled and confused. Had it simply left? Had she said something or scared it away? 

Distracted by the spirit and pondering the interaction she didn't notice Solas had been standing there for awhile.

Didn't notice that Solas had scared the spirit away. Didn't notice that Solas had been pleased that she had tried to interact with it.

"Is something troubling you, Herald?"

Nionna had pushed her pondering away for now as she turned to him.

"No it's okay. There was a spirit. I tried speaking to it but it left. I must have spooked it but it's okay. Solas, I would like to hear your opinions on elven culture." She jumped straight to the point. Tackling it head on.

She schooled her features as best she could as she waited for his reply.

Solas tensed.

"Really? I thought you would be more interest in sharing your opinions on elven culture. You were raised Dalish were you not?"

Nionna winced shaking her head.

"Nevermind."

She walked past him. How quickly she changed her mind caught him off guard as he dropped his crossed arms and turned watch as she walked off.

She didn't get far though when she turn back to him with renewed determination.

"N-No! Not nevermind! The Dalish came from elves that wouldn't surrender when humans broke their treaty and destroyed the Dales!" She defended.

"Yes, well they at least got that right. Come let us mark the occasion of the time they remembered something correctly. Perhaps we should plant a tree." He said sarcastically.

Nionna eyes widened and she growled.

This man. This man did not know what he spoke of. Her clan, her clan was different because of her. All their lives had changed when the keeper had sent her away. Their lives had changed with the information she brought them.Magic was just magic for one. The ancient elves touched all different sorts of magic. Every line of information and proof she found and now their healer coupled small amounts of blood magic to deal with severe injuries that would other wise kill just from the shear amount of blood loss.

"You insult them." She glared at him.

"They insult themselves. Remember, I have walked the memories of the Fade. I have seen the history the Dalish imitate."

She stared at him for a moment tight lipped trying to rein in her anger. Trying to think pass the situation to the factors she may not know.

She sighed.

"...I can not speak for other Dalish clans and I haven't lived among my kin since I was a child but I have seen them several times since then. I bring them the things I've seen and found each visit...and they've listened." She paused for a moment as she slowly calmed. "I know not who you've spoken to and what disservice they've given you but I do know naysayers are hard so I'm sorry for that. I also know...I may have only scrapped the surface on what I've found on Elven culture...and that you have the _amazing_ ability to walk the deepest parts of the Fade...and I do not..." She opened her mouth as if to speak more but awkwardly stopped. She broke eye contact by glancing down almost...sadly.

Solas waited for a moment to see if she'd continue then sighed.

_~That was why she asked for me to teach her.~_

 

" _Ir abelas_ , if there is more you want to know about the elves all you need to do if ask...and I would be happy to keep teaching you about the Fade and how to explore it."

Nionna looked up at him in shock.

"Since we are already here, come your next lesson will start now." He smiled.

\----

Ha alin= (literal: old person ) old man, old timer


	14. Chapter 14: Disturbance

"Do you think she's here to really challenge the chief?" A fighter whispered to her comrade.

He only replied when I passed,

"Humm...I don't know, she's rather small isn't she?" 

I ignored them as I walked looking around.

Their 'base' wasn't really much to look at and I figured most of the militia was out at the moment. The few that remained watched me curiously as I walked though wearing the Mercy's Crest.

"Are we sure that this is a good idea?"

At Blackwall's words I glanced at him.

**+I agree with the human da'fen.+**

Remedy growled lightly pressing forward through the group, once he spotted the two large dogs no doubt.

Varric and Solas pulled to a stop next to the Grey Warden as I regarded the glaring Hessarian leader.

He looked me up and down then scoffed,

"So...you would challenge the Blades of Hessarian? You're already small and injured. Do you really think you stand a chance?"

I scowled and glanced down at my bandaged arm.

"We don't need to fight. You could just back down," I started.

My arm aches still but it was far better then the crushed mess they had found after the incident at the ruin. Too much time had been spent in the Storm Coast tending to me already. Because of this I had sent Cassandra, Iron Bull, Lady Du Fer, and Sera to deal with a group of Tevinter on the other side of the coast while I finished here.

His glare deepened.

"I _earned_ my place here. Do you really believe I'll just step aside for you?" he sneered placing his hand on his weapon.

I held my hands up,

" but, if we must it will be between just you and me. Only _you_ and _me_." I offered.

As much as I wanted to handle this a little differently I did not have time for this man, especially when my magic was so limited due to my earlier said injuries.

"That is foolish!" Solas snapped in protest.

My ears twitched as I continued to ignore my comrades.

**+Da'fen?+**

As usual it was Remedy that sensed my plan first.

"Alright, deal." The leader narrowed his eyes at me.

"Herald, I must advise-"

I glared over at Solas.

 _"Ama fra mar shosaan! Is nuven'in aju isa dhar falon'en!"_ I snapped in Elevhn.

I knew that Remedy had already understood and that the others would catch on quickly.

"...Yes, Herald." His bland tone.

Good. He understood.

Out the corner of my eye I could see one of his hounds just itching to spring, though they were trained well as to not give their master away I have been living with beast for 10 years. I knew the signs for an animal ready for blood.

 The Hessarian leader was off his guard. The fight would be over in seconds and we would gain the Blades of Hessarian as allies. I reached for my staff.

\----

"This camp has been abandoned for at least four days now." Blackwall announced.

I sighed.

"It's my fault." I mumbled. "If I wasn't caught in that collapse..." My ears twitched to a sound in the distance.

Blackwall shook his head the rain unforgiving as it dribbled over his face and dripped off his beard.

"No, this camp more then likely was left before the collapse and the rock slide. Something like that, the sound would have echoed for miles. I can't image a Warden moving on after hearing that. No..." He picked up a waterlogged paper. "...he was long gone." 

I gave another sigh holding my head. It seemed the Grey Wardens was looking for someone and that this was turning into a wild goose chase. My ears twitched again.

"Okay, let's head back to the-"

My ears twitch in annoyance this time as I heard that damn fucking owl again. I schooled my features as best I could.

"Hm? Wildstar?" Varric called.

I had made it this far ignoring the damn things but I was suddenly very glad we were finished in the Storm Coast. We could probably leave today...

"Hurry...let's head back to camp." I finished in a light growl. 

Looking up at the sky I scowled at it.

By the time we got back to camp, rested, wrote our reports and I met up with Cassandra and the others it would be too late to travel. I'd be stuck with the damn owls for another night.

I had another thought.

"Oh...Varric?" He glanced over at me. "...How...good are you at hunting flying prey?"

His burst of laughter and the other twos' chuckles told me we all shared the same opinion on the damn birds.

Cassandra was already waiting for me by the time we got back to camp. Everyone was in a foul mood. Tired, and drained as they prepared camp for the evening. It didn't help when the rain picked up and they were having trouble finding game.

It took some convincing but I watched four scouts finally trail Remedy back out into the pouring rain on the hunt for the whole camp.

Because of the storm some of the scouts and soldiers went back to the main camp to even out the forces, a position we could take now with the Blades of Hessarian loyal to me.

Raising the tarps up higher a fire was made and maintained with fire runes. Just in time too as the last light of day was gone from behind the clouds darkening the world.

I placed my head in my hands as I looked into the flames of the fire. The feelings around camp was nothing I wasn't use to. A wet cold night wasn't fun for animal or people after any initial appeal wore off.

Still I could hear Varric start to tell his stories at another fire pit trying to lighten the mood. I smiled. I was being distant again and I knew it.

It was hard for me.

10 years without contact from others much and then...Boom people every where. I glanced around. 

I wasn't nervous as much anymore. I just...didn't know how to connect with them...at least not with out embarrassing myself.

Or one of them.

Usually it was one of them.

"Hey Boss! Why you sitting over there by your lonesome?! Come have a drink with us!"

My eyes widened as I looked to the bellowing man across the camp.

Iron Bull. A Quarni. A spy at that.

It was beyond me why the man had told me but the last thing we needed was a Qunari invasion right now. If it could be prevent by working together. I would at least try it.

I had made it quite clear that he would be working with our spymaster Leliana and he had thought it quite funny when I had threatened him.

I honestly couldn't blame the man for that one.

I came barely to his waist.

I had to bend my head back to look him in the face.

He'd agreed none the less and show'd me the up most respect.

"Thank you for the kind offer but I do not drink I'm afraid." It was true. Something I had told Varric several times.

"Aw, come now Wildstar, take a load off before your lovely face gets stuck that way."

I looked at Varric in confusion as I came over. He chuckled.

"It figures you didn't notice, pay up Chuckles." He held his hand out to Solas.

I tilted my head at Solas' small grin as he passed him a coin.

...

When I got no explanation I glared at them and growled and much to my annoyance that caused Iron Bull to laugh.

"Ah! Does she always do that? That growling thing?" He grinned at me. "She's a red head _and_ she growls? It's kinda hot!" He laughed.

That threw me for a loop. What was he talking about?

"How can you possible be hot? It's freezing cold out here with all this rain." I said in bewilderment tilting my head.

The others busted out laughing, including a few of the scouts as I looked around in confusion.

"Wildstar stop worrying, here." Varric shoved food onto my lap with a small laugh surprising me.

I looked back up.

The faces I pulled out from the shadows of the fire first was the ones I knew the most: Varric, Cassandra, and Sola's. There was tiredness there, undertone with a foul mood of situation but it was clearly made lighter by the jokes and stories we were just sharing despite me not understanding most of it.

Blackwall and Iron Bull was there was well. I clearly didn't know them as well but still they were here interacting around the fire.

I could only assume the others either went straight to bed or went back to the main camp, I didn't know.

When I spotted Remedy sitting next to Solas I took a deep breath and sat down my nug.

I wanted to interact also.

"...uh...Varric..." I said it quiet. Awkwardly...because it came out of no where trying to interrupt him.

He was trying to get Cassandra to sing but she wouldn't have it. 

"Oh come on Seeker. You spend so much time screeching at me it's bound to have turned into something lovely by now."

She fixed him with a tight glare.

"...Varric." I tried again.

"Why you little-" She started.

"Varric!"

Everyone finally looked at me.

"There's no need to fight! If Cassandra doesn't want to sing she doesn't have to but...I'd really like to." I mumbled looking at them.

I wasn't afraid to sing.

It wasn't what I was exactly looking to do to...interact with my friends...comrades but I had been so eager to...

I sighed mentally. I was making this weird.

"...Alright Wildstar, what you got for us?" Varric grinned.

"I..." If I looked around at all their faces I wouldn't be able to just sing. When a wolf sings it wasn't for the enjoyment of others. It just...it just _was_. It just _is_. It makes them feel whole. Not alone.

"...Then just pretend we're not here, _Lethallin_."

I froze.

I did not know I had spoken out loud.

I didn't dare look up from the flames...or I'd lose my nerve.

It was Patience's beautiful playing that fulled my head and I furrowed my eyebrows as I recalled the words to the songs he taught me.

Should I sing one? I honestly hadn't been able to make sense of the meaning of some of the songs but that had only lead me to listen to the emotions in the memories Patience showed me.

...

I sucked in breath.  
[Lilium](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqrV3jntbQ0)

 _Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,_  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.  
  
Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.  
  
Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.  
  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium.  
  
Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.  
  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium.

I could only hear the rain again slapping against the soft earth. After a moment the fire also came back crackling into my ears.

It took a few more quiet moments before the camp became chatty again. Not too loud as to disturb the others who were asleep but soldiers and scouts that were awake patted or slapped me on the back in excitement.

'Good Job!' and 'Simply Beautiful!' was thrown my way in controlled and hushed cries.

I felt my face heat at my comrades compliments.

When I looked to Solas the look on his face made me freeze.

It was...so intense but...I failed at reading it as he put it away and smiled instead.

 

I chewed on my tongue as I paced my tent. The look on Solas face hadn't left me. It bothered me. And whether he was sleep or not I needed to speak with him. In the Fade he could just block me out if he so wished, is what I learned in my last lesson and I wanted a straight answer from him.

Something was different between him and me. Something had changed. I wanted to know what.

**+Your thoughts are on the mage again.+**

I glared at Remedy who sat on my bed roll.

I no longer needed to be in the healing tent so I had gotten my own tent. And thanks to my _lovely_ advisers it was way bigger then I would ever need, I sighed, though at least now Remedy could fit inside with me, which would be much to their dismay once they heard.

It wasn't that the tent was anything luxury. It wasn't even that it was that big..to them at least.

When it came to being enclosed in a space with just myself I was just use to small areas.

"Something has changed...one minute he's friendly with me...then the next he's...polite but...distant...sometimes dismissive. I had thought it was because I had confronted him about the Dalish but...I don't know anymore."

 **+What is your plan of attack da'fen?+**  

I stopped dead.

Oh Creators. I didn't have one. Not really anyway.

"I..."

**+...Share your research with him...+**

I looked at Remedy in shock.

**+You say you think it's because of the Dalish...then you need to start there. You've also spoken highly of this elf before to me. Let him bring you insight on areas you lack. In turn...show him your own insight. Show him part of yourself. Let that be your attack. You both are lin it needn't be so hard.+**

...

"You're starting to sound like Patience." I mumbled. "Once I'm sleep wake me in about 10 minutes. He probably won't come if I go straight to his tent and there's probably some man made rule about a woman going to a man sleeping area in the middle of the night." I sneered as I recalled Cassandra scolding me over something similar to the effect before but it had been the middle of the day and had something to do with what I was wearing that day.

The wolf crawled off my bedroll as I pulled off my foot wrappings, breeches and tunic. Digging into my travels pack I pulled on my journal. 

It was a leather bound book. It easily looked like a spell book, it was because of this I didn't usually carry it in it's holder on the hip of my armor.

I drew my notes towards me and laid down...

\------

I'd always remember the Korcari Wilds. 

It was the first place Remedy brought me. We had traveled for days. I was a slow elf child. I needed constant rest, food, water. It took him until the third day to figure out not only could I not eat raw meat but that there was no way that any person  _would_ eat the steaming piles of regurgitated meat he'd provide to me from his hunts while I hid.

The words hadn't come instantly between me and Remedy but he later had told me my face crinkling in disgust suddenly made sense to him. Face expressions he'd seen on man before and simply thought they had to relieve themselves. 

The Korcari Wilds were deep and vastly uncharted in areas, so had many hiding places but I was not here to explore my old pack grounds.

"Solas." I called confidently and in earnest.

I felt the Fade shudder around me and I flinched after a few hair raising moments as I felt something else.

It felt as if someone was watching me...as if someone had looked in my general direction.

But that was it...

I hesitated, nervous as I'd never done something like this before.

"S-Solas!" I called again a little louder, Remedy would be waking me up soon.

I felt a chill creep up my back as it suddenly felt like more eyes were watching me now...which made me nervous.

The first someone stood out above the rest though and I felt him move quickly and his aura smack against me.

Solas's aura.

Everything happened so fast though I didn't even see the demons, just him.

He grabbed my arm and we were in another part of the Fade. Another dream.

I paid no attention to it though. My plan was going horribly in terms of calming his ire towards me.

_~Speak before he can finish.~_

My mind was shouting at me.

"Have you lost your mind!? What do you think would-" 

"I must speak with you." His eyes shoot to the hand holding my injured arm as I spoke in earnest again.

That was the last thing I saw though as I was pulled from the Fade.

I was...cheating I knew. My left arm held the mark and was recently injured. My vague words and display in the Fade and Solas would still assume the worst and come as a healer.

The question though was should I play to that assumption or not?

Now that I had drew the attention of demons in the Fade something I had been so careful in not doing I think learning that I wasn't hurting would raise his ire to a new level despite it being his assumption.

I bit my lip and glanced at my notes.

Maybe it was best to be honest and let his assumption lay were they may lay if I'm lucky.

Wait...

"Why do I even care so much?" I growled low.

**+It is because you are fond of him.+**

I ignored Remedy as Solas quickly came through the tent flap drawing my attention.

He was dressed in his usual attire save his foot wrappings and the necklace.

He was drenched. The storm was after all still raging outside.

I tried to hide my cringe.

I watched him pause at the entrance looking me over for a moment before turning his head.

"I gave time for you to dress..."

He trailed off and I frowned.

Ah. I did not wear smalls. I did not even wear breast bands and underwear like the other women. I wrapped my breast and my legs all the way up to the creases where thigh and pelvis met. The rest of me free. It was easier to move in and it kept my breast from bouncing. Easier to relieve oneself.

From the look on his face from just the breast wrappings I doubt I should stand up anytime soon from under my blanket.

"...It was you who said I should not change who I am. I didn't know this would be...an issue." I said quietly.

There was a silence between us for a moment where we stared at each other.

He was frowning but he continued towards me.

He wasted no time and took my left arm into his hands.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

I looked down at my lap trying to think of what to say first.

"...I am sorry. I did not mean to invite the demons. If I had known I already had your attention I would have just said what I wanted and left..."

\----- 

Solas had heard the woman's words but didn't respond to them right away as he checked over her arm.

He slowly began to unravel the bandage as she waited for some type of reply from him.

He just couldn't understand why she would sleep so bare when they could be easily attacked in the night, it was careless.

He glanced at the giant wolf laying near them. Okay, she had some protection but still anyone could  just walked in like he had. 

With a sigh he examined the purple and blue spotted arm. It was still slightly swollen around the bruising. Where once bone had protruded out of her they had shifted it back into place and had brought it back together.

It had been Solas' job to pull at his anchor's magic bit by bit at every chance he got to send the younger healer away. Otherwise the mark would flare up and stop the healing sending the woman in more blinding pain.

It had been a tricky process. You could only pour so much magic into the body and with the mark the Herald's limit for containing magic was...well Solas didn't know but he was sure it was shortened.

He'd watched her run through her magic in quick burst on the the battlefield.

A arcane warrior abilities took up magic fast.

Knowing this her moves where timed well, she refused to waste mana on a careless actions and they finished fights quickly.

"...I would really like it if you said something." She grumbled out.

He remained silent and stood.

"...It looks as if its healing well and you don't appear to be in pain." He said politely. "I won't assume to know how it is you are feeling though. Wait a moment, I'll create a salve for it to help you sleep."

Nionna watched as he walked towards the door.

Why couldn't she just talk to him? Why couldn't she just...

She felt that she moved quickly as she crawled across the bedroll, reached out, just in time and grabbed the rough fabric of his shirt at the elbow tugging him back.

The actual pressure she placed on her arm did hurt her but she didn't care at that moment as she caught his eyes when he look back, clearly startled.

 

"What changed?...I...All I want to do is speak with you...have an intelligent conversation with someone for once that seems to know what they are talking about or at least have a mind of their own and isn't _only_ reading from a book," She sucked her teeth. "Hell, that isn't just the words on the pages of a  _book_." She took a breath reluctantly not willing to let him get a word in.

"You're a smart man Solas...and I just wanted the time to see into your insight and to share mine...but at every turn I...seem to do something that..."

She paused and it was then that Solas's eyes left hers to travel.

There was no stopping it really, it was only so long he could continue to stare her in her face.

First his eyes landed on the tops of her bandaged thighs before traveling up to her bare abdomen and down to the burgundy curls of her-

 

He turned and rushed out the tent.

Nionna looks at the tent door in shock for a moment.

"...disturbs you." She finished dropping her shoulders.

She sighed.

_____

 _lin_ : blood

 _Ama fra mar shosaan! Is nuven'in aju isa dhar falon'en!:_ Keep on your toes. He plans to use his mutts!

 

Just in case:

Adult wolves will carry meat in their stomachs for the sometimes long trip home after a hunt and back to pups too young to hunt but too old to nurse then force it back out for them to eat so they don't starve.


	15. Chapter 15: Lucky Luck

I scowled at the literature of the Orlesian courts wondering why they bothered.

The masks, the charm, the garments, the subtleties...The Game.

Life was hard enough without throwing everything else in: Surviving, Magic, Possession, The Templars, Tevinter, War.

Where people so bored?

Maybe if more time was spent on the pursues of knowledge and understanding and less on destroying others reputation publicly the world would be better off and we wouldn't have had a glowing hole in the sky pouring corrupted spirits onto our heads.

"I don't think I can take anymore. I have been reading for hours." I pinch the bridge of my nose and opened my eyes when I heard the scrape against the wood.

The tankard is filled to the brim with mead and I glance up at Varric disapprovingly.

"I got you Wildstar, it's apple cider. No ale or drinks of any considerable fun here." He threw his hands up in his defense as he settled back into his seat across from me.

I glare at the mug suspiciously.

It wasn't until our meals was placed down in front of us and I had taken a drink from the tankard did my company speak again.

"So Wildstar, I gotta know, what's happening between you and Chuckles?"

I paused then finished my bite of mutton. 

"He..." I choose my words carefully. "mistakenly saw me...mostly bare." 

" _mostly?_ "He laughed into his own drink, setting it down as he glanced around.

The tavern was near empty, after-morning rush was long over and the soldiers and scouts had mostly cleared out and went back to their training.

When he turned back I stared at the dwarf calmly,

"I had my under wrappings on." I explained.

"You had your-"He cut himself off looking at me incredulously then busted out with laughter. "No wonder he looked like someone had taken a piss in his tea that day...and he _hates_ tea!" 

I rolled my eyes.

"Surely, he has seen a female before. He is a attractive, and intelligent male, most females flock for just that." I glared at Remedy as he eyed my mutton. "If it was going to be such a problem then he shouldn't have looked."

"Expecting a men not to -at the very least- glance at a _mostly_  bare beautiful women standing right in front of them is like expecting a elf not to have pointed ears." He shook his head.

I pushed the carrots around the plate,

"...I'm not use to all these...rules...I just don't understand Varric. It's been over a week...are men usually this...disturbed over these things?" I looked up at him sadly.

The dwarf was really becoming someone close to me here, though I hadn't admitted it to him yet. I think he knew.

"Be honest. Have I offended him?" He pondered for a moment.

"Hmmm. I wouldn't exactly call these rules...just a different kind of...instinct then you're use to. Nor do I think him disturbed or offended in the way you're thinking he is." He grinned. "Though I can't pretend to know what he's thinking either."

I huffed.

 

I shuddered.

Huffing and puffing I lifted the lance higher as the sweat rolled off of my face and almost into my eye. Cassandra pressed forward again as I moved to block. The strike sent the vibrations through the pole of the lance and up my arms, strong enough to almost make me drop it.

I groaned in frustration trying to push her back.

The weapon was foreign. I knew how to use it. I knew how to wield it. It was the weight of it that mocked me. It might as well had laughed at my attempt to push back causing me to click my tongue as my anger grew.

 This was not my arcane lance. This was not the lance made from my own magic or even as the bases of my staff. It was a real one.

I didn't even have the shield. The first jab and she got in close to parry. I shouted in outrage. Our weapons shook violently as I strained against her. A bitter stalemate. I will lose. I pulled away. 

The second jab slid off the side of her armor. A hit. Not got enough. My arms burned and she hasn't broken a sweat. Check. I pulled back.

Though I knew the weapon it weighted me down and made all my practiced moves slow and near useless. As soon as they pinned me against Cassandra I knew the point my Commander wanted to show me and was curious as well as concerned about.

The gaping flaw in my skill set.

I realized too late that Cassandra baited me as I fall over the snow mound hidden behind her as she dodged out of the way of my lance's third jab. The very next move from a real enemy would have cost me my life. Checkmate.

I almost sighed in relief when the cold snow cooled my body.

It took me a moment to register the complete silence around me as I left the entirety of my body planted into the snow.

I slowly felt the tension raising in the air. Some mumbling from the soldiers. Shifting of many feet.

"...Herald?" Cassandra called out to me.

...

I ignored her.

**+Da'fen when do you plan to get up?+**

Remedy sounded playful.

I felt playful as I instantly started to calm.

It started slow at first then grew in volume, louder and louder as I rolled over in the snow. Laughing.

Cassandra was standing over me looking over the tall mound and I was happy to see her. I was actually happy to see her.

It was stupid. It was silly.

We reached for each other at the same time and she helped me stand.

All this time. _All this time._

I was worried about disturbing people. Offending people.

It didn't matter. Their way wasn't my way. I didn't need to fret over it. All I needed to do was search their knowledge and seek to _try_ and understand.

Pass that,

The only people that mattered if someone wouldn't accept me?

 I looked up at Cassandra ignoring most of the people still looking at me oddly.

"You had such an intense look on your face as we fought. I was expecting your ire when you went over that mountain of snow. Not your laughter." she shook her head as we began walking off of the training ground with a nod of approval from Cullen.

 _~Are the ones who face the darkness with me.~_ I thought as I stopped.

The Seeker looked back at me in confusion.

"Seeker I...Cassandra...thank you," I smiled slightly looking up at the taller woman. "For...believing in me...er,"

I looked at her shock for several seconds before she grinned at me and clapped me on the back.

No words were needed.

 

"Lady Du Fer I am sorry I was not able to greet you in Haven before you were requested to join me in The Storm Coast." I looked firmly at the well dressed woman.

We sat in the Chantry enjoying lunch. It had been two days since my match with Cassandra. Josephine had me reading light literature, I practice my magic alone, I did my research alone, and Cullen had me waken early mornings for body training while him and the others tried finding me a _suitable_ instructor which was a little annoying because I knew my use of the lance was foreign but I wasn't about to bring up Patience. Whatever instructor they found he wasn't going to be able to teach me what Patience could teach me about wielding the lance.

"Oh please darling, think nothing of it. It's always wise to take care of business first and with something like the Breach in the sky you have a lot of it."

I was surprised to have had a decent conversation with the larger than life woman, steering away from talks or taking sides of the Chantry, Templars, or Mages and only agreeing that the chaos must come to an end or it was a means to an end for us all, sensing she would not let us come to a 'Agree to disagree' white flag.

That was when the messenger scout found me and handed me a letter,

_Clan Viane Sil offers greetings to the Inquisition and wishes it well in sealing the Breach that has opened in the sky. While some Dalish clans hate humans and wish nothing to do with them, Clan Viane Sil, though they rarely come across others, has always dealt fairly with all they do come across and wished only for peace. That said, we have on few occasions been forced to defend ourselves from those who saw us only as potential victims._

 

_It has come to our attention that a member of our clan is being held captive by your Inquisition. We learned she went to the Conclave only to observe the peace talks between your mages and[t](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Templar_Order)emplars, and we find it highly unlikely that she intentionally violated your customs. If she has been charged with a crime, we would appreciate hearing of it. If not, it would ease our concerns to hear from her to know that she remains with the Inquisition of her own will._

_We await your reply,  
Keeper Shahana Viane Sil_

...

I didn't know I was trembling.

I placed my hand on my mouth and wrapped it down my face.

Then placed it on my mouth again. I was stunned. Why was I so stunned?

"I...when did this letter get here?" I said slowly.

"Lady Herald, the Spymaster said it arrived a day after you did from...your first trip to the Hinterlands." The scout looked hesitant and rightfully so.

I stood up from the table abruptly.

" I am sorry Vivienne, it seems a family emergency I am just being told about has just come up." I said through my teeth. "I did enjoy speaking with you though."

I looked at the woman. She didn't seem offend though I didn't actually care about her feelings right now.

"Go on darling, we'll pick up this conversation on another date, perhaps over tea and less... _late_ messages." I was surprised when she sent a icy look at the nervous runner.  

I wanted to say Leliana and I argued for hours...we did not. With everything that was going on there hadn't been a moment to give me the letter. Every missed opportunity where she'd realize too late I was already on the road when she'd send to inform me.

She hadn't trusted the letter with even her best agents to risk sending it across country after me and risk my Dalish family. Why risk it when she could just wait for me to come back?

She also played on the fact that people wanted me dead and knew, no, thought I was Dalish. The first few days was spent tracing the letter back to where it had came from as far as they could and making sure there had been no poison in the seal.

I had listened to her every word and was still mad despite knowing the situation was complicated.

The day after I had come back from the Hinterlands on my first trip she was still tracking its origins and it safety. I was gone a few days later. Back from Val Royeaux? Still tracking. I was gone before she could tell me it even existed especially after we all debated about which group to speak to, the Templar or the Mages? With everything on everyone's minds. I can't expect anyone to remember everything in a moments notice.

After that...well I was just now coming back from my recent trip.

"What do you want us to tell them?"

I groaned as I looked up at Cullen.

When I left Lady Du Fer I want straight to the war room. I was so angry I barely heard my command as I growled at the scout to send for my advisors.

" The Dalish respect deeds, not words from us. Nionna, let my elven agents deliver something the clan needs as a show of good faith as well as anything personally you would like to send them."

I was surprised to hear the words coming from the Spymaster herself.

I hesitated.

"I...Let me accompany your agents."

All three looked at me in shock.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"That is really risky."

"You'd be putting your clan and yourself in danger."

I shook my head.

"If your agents can tolerate some wolves and are any good at concealing themselves we won't get caught. Tell me Leliana did you find my clan's trail?"

The Spymaster stared at me for a moment as the other two glanced at her...she shook her head no after a moment.

"It's because they only stay in one place for a certain amount of time and only I and Clan _Viane Sil_   know that amount of time, its patterns, its changes,what dictates it, and when."

"Let me go with your agents tie up some loose ends and say good bye to them for the surely to be long time I will be away."

The Spymaster stared at me as my Commander still protested.

"...Okay,"

I smiled at her as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Great, I'll get our men in the Fallow Mire first. Have your agents meet me there. We'll leave straight from-"

"but you have to take Sera...or Solas with you."

I tensed and looked back at her in disbelief.

\------

"You have done well _da'len_."

"Done _well_ , tsk he tolerates me at best _falon_." I grumbled to my friend. " and now the shems want me to take him with me to the Dalish."

He chuckled.

"Ah. You _do_ hold affections for him."

I frowned as the scene around us suddenly changed and we were in Haven. I was standing in Solas' home. No spirit was here reenacting him or me and I was relieved.

Of course the cabin looked the same as I remembered it to be the first night he tried helping me to the Fade from here.

I swallowed my embarrassment for the burst of joyous emotion that caused the change as I looked back at Patience.

"I do."

"It seems we have company." He said in amusement as I sighed.

"Solas I-"

I stopped and stared in surprised at the vague shape of a person. Beautiful spectrum of reds made up their form and they were smiling at me. They strolled up to Patience and tilted their head in respect.

"Peace, friend. Many call you the Herald of Andraste in the waking world. In the Fade many of us know you as the Fade Walker, Dreamer, and...by many other names."

I furrowed my brows at his pause...it was more like he thought it best not to tell me the other titles they called me in the Fade no less.

"What do the spirits find so interesting that I've gotten so many titles?"

"That is for wiser spirits then I to say my lady." it said strongly."I must say I am honor to have been called to your side though. I go by many names my lady but you may call me Passion." It was only then that I noticed that the spirit had a thick Antivan accent.

"I hope to serve you well." The spirit bowed low to me.

My eyes widened in confusion and out the corner of my eye Patience placed his hand on his face.

"Serve me? What are you talking about?" I watched Patience shift uncomfortably as he avoided my eye.

"What?" Passion looked to Patience. "You've not told her yet?"

Patience still managed to look calm some how as he placed his hands behind him and sighed.

"I was getting around to that when she mistakenly called you to her, _Ir Abelas_." 

I glared at the two of them.

"Will one of you tell me what going on here and stop talking as if I'm not here."

Patience turned to me fully,

"As I said the last time we spoke, we will continue your training in the Arcane Warrior arts. I must tell you Nionna you are learning... _my_ style of the art. Do you trust me?"

I stared at Patience for the longest time and he allowed me to because his purpose is patience.

His pause caused me to be cautious and he has not used my name since the day we met but,

"...I've always trusted you _ma' falon_ and I will continue to do so."

He smiled.

" _Ma Serannas, falon_. I can feel your friendship and your affection all the way from the waking, I too will treasure it always." 

"Where do we begin?" I asked as I quickly walked off, Patience and Passion following.

As I did I barely noticed as the scene around us began to change.

"Well now that you've mastered patience, now you must master," Patience stopped and gestured to the spirit beside me. "your passion."

I paled.

"I have not mastered anything! Even if I had, it has taken me four years with you  _falon._  Four!"

Patience shook his head.

"It will not take you that long. You will understand Passion." He said it like it was fact. "Arcane Warriors have the potential to connect with us spirits much like the Spirit Healer does but on a much deeper level and it is dangerous. No warrior went pass the creation of their spirit blade. That is why I studied my art alone. You must pick your spirit companions wisely because it must be emotions you can over come or look outside of if need be."

I tilted my head.

"Explain."

"'One can not afford to always be patient, sometimes you must act immediately regardless of the consequences.' A spirit of Wisdom cited this to me before. As a mortal what are emotions to you?"

"A state of mind...uh, I guess gained by situation?"

"When you use your magic what do you do?" Patience walked slowly around the room.

The walls were lined with paintings. Beautiful paintings. I couldn't recognize any type of origin from it. Its borders foreign to me. Passion was floating close by.

"I call upon it."

"From?"

The floors were marble and from the looks of it we were on the second floor of some house or manor. The room we were currently in was in the shape of a square with a banister in the middle going all the way around as a blocker from the floor below.

"The Fade?"

He gestured for me to keep going.

"Myself...my thoughts."

"Yes but you knew this. Emotion effects your magic. You will grow far more stronger then you ever believed you could _da'len_.  Befriend your emotions. Master your magic and you will break pass your limitations."

\-----

The Avvar prince was a menace. I sneered as I pulled my spirit blade from his body.

"Such a arrogant fool and for what?" I growled.

"I've found the soldiers!"

At Cassandra's cry Iron Bull, Solas and I rushed there. I was ready to be done with this place.

"My Lady Herald!" The small group looked surprised that I had come at all.

I smiled at them.

"How do you fare?"

"I...we just have a few injured. Just let us rest we can get back to camp." She reassured me.

"We cleared the way, just stay out of the water and keep to the path."

The scouted and we were off again.

By the time we had the fort behind us several miles I had managed to recruit a Avvar tribesman interested in my abilities and strength, seemingly wanting to help in his own way.

Like she promised, Leilana's scouts were waiting for me at a path leading to the Frostbacks that had not been discovered by anyone but us yet.

We sweeped the Fallow Mire thoroughly as Scout Harding and her group had followed behind us at great distance to make sure we weren't being followed. On our second day here she had sent word by raven that they found a old road leading to the Frostbacks. 

They sent word to our Spymaster and sent scouts to check it out per my request a few days ago. This would be our route back to the Frostbacks and onward to find my clan.

It was a fortunate find.

Cassandra had not liked the idea when she had found out but it was already set.

I glanced at Solas.

He had been pretty tight lipped and focused, a distraction I was almost sure. He was a very hard man to read.

There was no doubting he did not like the circumstance. There would be no words I could say that would reassure him. I would just have to be patient and show him that Clan _Viane Sil_ was different. I huffed.

This man is testing my resolve and he doesn't even know it.

When a howl suddenly sounded down the path I perked up.

"That's our cue. I'll see you guys in the Hinterlands in a few weeks. I cleared all the rifts on the last visit so feel free to-"

"Kick some more ass while you're gone? Got it Boss." Iron Bull cut in.

I huffed a laughed.

Scout Harding, Cassandra, and Iron Bull saw us off.

Later on down the road is when I got a better look at Leilana's two best elven agents.

One was a man and the other only a girl. How young the girl looked didn't surprise me and I wouldn't underestimate her. I already knew the Spymaster sent her best. The man was much older than the girl but I knew he wasn't older than me somehow.

Despite this neither of them said child and it was the man that had a Vallaslin on his face. I could see it peeking just out of his long bangs very faintly and if I noticed it Solas had too.

_~This is going to be a long trip.~_

_\------_

Hearing Remedy's laughter caused me to growl as I leaped after the stupid thing. I'd never admit it but I hated hunting these things. I preferred larger game. They were so much easier to catch. I wasn't good at making traps.

It was not as easy to watch a hunter make a trap from a tree then say skin his caught game.

**+Do you want me to help you da'fen?+**

In my frustration I pouted.

 _"No! If you help me then it won't count."_ I complained in elven. _"Why are you even still here? You're scaring all of them away."_ I complained again.

**+I don't know, you jumping after them seems to be scaring them just fine with or without me here, besides I'm standing upwind. They do not smell me.+**

I sighed.

**+Come on, we must go to another thicket you've scared theses ones away. They won't be back for hours.+**

The blond wolf sprung up and I followed him reluctantly.

"...Stupid rabbits," I mumbled. 

The trip to the next thicket wasn't far but it was getting late and the others would start to wonder.

I got low upwind determined to catch a few. A slight shake of a bush and I knew they were here. I waited and waited and until finally one shuffled cautiously out of its hidden place inch by inch. I felt my heart race in anticipation, in worry I'd miss again. I gulp preparing to jump and-

**+Da'fen take your leap,+**

_-snap-_

_It's all slow motion from there._

_The rabbit's ears perk up and I feel my magic as I step forward._

_"Hera-"_

_..._

~Ouch~

My face hurt, as I pulled myself into a seated position on my knees. Looking down I see the adult rabbit. I caught him and broke his neck before I hit the ground.

"Did...you just...Fade Step...to catch that?"

I tensed and flushed as I realized who almost cost me the kill.

" _Nae!_ "(No!) I looked over my shoulder at Solas as I heard Remedy snickering somewhere off in the distance as he stocked away.

" _Vin_..."(Yes...) I sighed with a small smile as I stood.

" _Da'len,_ the others brought down a deer." He explained.

I frowned and grind my teeth as I closed my hands around my kill a little tighter.

He had taken to calling me that during our trip and every time he did I wanted to punch him in his throat.

" _Ar ame din a esha'lin._ " I finally demanded. _(Do not call me a child.)_

He looked at me in surprise slightly.

" _Ma nuvenin._ " His condescending tone made me bristle. _(As you say.)_

Before I could get any words in I heard Remedy call to me, my anger raised.

"Lle naa herenya amin adore lle, Solas." I growled in reply.

He looked at me in confusion but I simply walked past him in my ire and headed back to camp.

Even in my anger I managed to skin and clean the meat well. Drying it out had been easy enough as well with my magic. Everyone one had retire for the night by the time I was finish.

Four pack members had came with us on this trip, with Remedy that was five wolves. I decided I was taking first watch.

I smiled at my pack mates as they lounged lazily around camp.

With my anger gone I wrapped the cured rabbit meat and grabbed the fuzzy white foot sitting next to me. 

Walking to Solas' tent I paused for a moment debating.

With a deep breath I pushed my aura out gently seeking for his.

"Solas? It's Nionna may I come in?"

I find him but he was very guarded. I had never reached out to anyone before with my magic...not like this.

I knew he was awake just from how guarded he was.

"Come in." I didn't bother to ponder his tone of words.

I ducked in quickly and reined in my magic.

"Herald...Hello." He greeted simply.

He was missing his foot wrappings and necklace, sitting on his bedroll.

I sat in front of him and placed the wrapped cured meat in between us before pushing it towards him.

"That's for you." I looked back up at him simply. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little excited.

It was the first gift I was giving someone that I liked. I wasn't expecting anything from him but trying to show him.

I was curious however if there would even be an reaction from him, what would it be, or if he was totally unaware.

He's a smart man but one never knows. 

He furrows his brows and looks down at the wrappings. Once he gets them undone I can tell I've caught him off guard.

" _Ma serannas_...but why give this to me?"

I grinned.

"Hmmm...let's say it's for supporting me."

My words were partially true. I wonder if he took note of the way I said that?

"Of course you have my sup-"

"Solas," I cut him of with a chuckle. "We both know you don't like the Dalish. We both know, as far as I can tell, you're not very fond of me right now."

His face turned serious. Whether he expected to be called out or not I couldn't tell.

"Which is honestly saddening because I..." I started.

I held the rabbit's foot up to him. It was attached to a piece of leather cord, as it twirled to the other side a long feather was revealed to be laying on top of the white foot.

"am really fond of you." I finished simply.

He seemed to hesitate but then he grasped onto the foot examining it.

A few moments in silence and then he looked up at me.

"They say the rabbit's foot bring good luck."

He huffed and I saw the corner of his mouth turn up.

I watched his face crinkle again.

"It's enchanted...what kind of feather is this?" He ran a finger over it.

"Yes. It's a barred owl feather. I enchanted it to help with mana regeneration. The actual rabbit foot has a..." I paused looking back at him. "...a protection enchant on it."

He was quiet for a long while.

"...Thank you..."

That was all he said.

I waited a moment longer, then smiled.

I stood up.

"Good night Solas."

"...I...I'll seek you out in the Fade...after your watch."

I simply nodded and walked out of his tent.

__________

Elvish:

_Ma serannas: Thank you_

_Ma nuvenin: As you say/ As you wish_

_Ar ame din a esha'lin: I am not a child_

_Nae: No_

_Vin: Yes_

 

Unknown:

Lle naa herenya amin adore lle, Solas.: You are lucky I adore you, Solas.


	16. Chapter 16: The Void

When I got to the Fade I felt like my head was underwater again. Like that one time when I was with Patience after my arm was crushed.

"Mommy," I heard a little child's voice echo around me...

"Come here, Nadia.  _Tul a a'_   _mamae_."

I search for the voices but all I could see was a void.

The Fade showed you memories. Then why-

" _Da'len!_ "

All at once my head wasn't underwater anymore.

I looked up at Patience. 

"How are you so deep in the Fade?"

I’d never seen him look so panicked.

"I just showed up here,  _falon_."

He glanced around. There were no defining features. Everything around us was just raw and...Void.

"It's dangerous this deep in...And your mage is looking for you."

At that the scene changed and I was back in the Korcari Wilds. I was in a particularly wooded area when I saw him.

\----

Solas looked after the angry elf. Trying to pick up what she said. He mouthed the words trying to recall them. It wasn't Orlesian their flowy words just didn't fit with the sounds that came from her mouth and the lack of deep rough sounds ruled Qunlat out immediately.

Solas didn't know a word of Antivan but just from the Ambassador's accent he was almost sure that hadn't been what he was hearing either. It most certainly wasn't Elven, though the female seem to have thought just that by the way she said it then stormed off.

Speaking of Elven, Solas still did not understand how she had such a grasp on the language. She had sung so beautifully in it he had forgotten where he was for that moment in the Storm Coast, convinced he was simply watching a ancient memory in the Fade.

Maybe he  _should_  sit and see to this insight of hers. He frowned at the thought. What would she reveal? Now he was curious but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

He already had plenty to distract him that night and then the Dalish and wolf raised elf came again baring gifts of her affections.

With quite a calm demeanor about it he might add.

He scoffed. A rabbit's foot for good luck, if only she knew who he really was. She wouldn't be wishing him good luck.

Or would she with his supposed Vallaslin on her face claiming him as her beloved God?

She was a foolish child...

He was the one who accepted her gift, so what did that make him?

The foolish wolf in sheep skin.

He sighed as he dragged his thumb over the feather part of the charm tied to the leather braided belt of his breeches.

When he had entered the Fade he sought out his friend Wisdom first knowing he'd have to wait for the strange elf to finish her night watch for a time.

The spirit could tell of his wariness right off hand. It had knew him for so long after all. 

" _Ma' falon_  what troubles you so this night?"

Solas shows Wisdom the memory of the exchange that occurred just minutes ago not at all disturbed by the spirits that reenacted himself or the Herald. 

Wisdom's head tilted and a smile followed.

"My, she is straightforward isn't she?" The memory finished with Nionna walking out of the tent showing every bit of that encounter left a lasting impression on the prideful elf general in front of Wisdom. "And the Planeswalker knows what she wants."

Solas furrowed his brow alerted,

"Planeswalker?"

Wisdom looked back at him.

"Many in the Fade call her such, as well as Fadewalker, and Dreamer...I do believe there are others."

Solas frowned now cautious.

"But why, Planeswalker?"

His friend shook its head.

"That, you would have to ask her Patience. It is perhaps the only spirit that would answer that question but it clings tightly to the information." 

Solas tucked the information away as he sat next to his spirit friend.

Her spirit friend was another problem entirely, perhaps he should get to know this spirit also and maybe it would share its secrets of the strange girl.

When he finally left his friend's said he went in search of the Patience spirit.

He hadn't expected it to have been so simple and watched as what looked to be the Korcari Wilds bled around him.

Solas watched as another lesser spirit vanished from Patience side at his approach.

Good, he wanted to speak to the spirit alone.

"Why is it you think that  _Fen_? Is it because they are not as old as you or I or is your thinking their purpose isn't as great or important?"

The spirit waited for his answer without complaint but it would not get one.

"You have changed your form." Solas observed.

Instead of a gentleman a lady now graced his presence. The spirit still held the same mannerisms, black hair, and gold eyes as before, military attire still firmly in place.

"Spirits take whatever form they wish, whenever they wish...but you already know this."

He bit back any reply he might have let slip through. He had to find out all he could but he knew in the end that would be up to the spirit.

"If you know about my anchor and  _Dirth'ena Enasalin,_ you must be a very old spirit." He said in admiration.

Patience chuckles,

"You are as impatient as ever, I've told  _da'len_  nothing of you  _Fen_. You are both equal in this, babes knowing nothing of each other."

Solas squinted at the spirit. A play on words? Spirits liked their riddles but he was surprised how complex he found what Patience said. He also wasn't sure that he liked that he himself was just referred to as a child.

Solas stared the spirit down hard. He could sense no demon or ill intent.

"...The girl is not a Dreamer and is a novice mage. She is inexperienced with the Fade and has just recently come into more...frequent contact with you. What does she give you that you share sites and memories as grand as Arathan with her without a ruin that calls spirits to press against the veil?"

"...If you think her not a Dreamer  _Fen_  then you have not been looking hard enough and if you think her just some novice and not see the potential underneath...well we both know my purpose is not one of your strong suits. As to what she gives-"

At that moment what sounded like a child's voice called out in the space around them.

"Mommy,"

Patience tensed, Solas observed.

A new voice decided to join in,

"Come here Nadia."

With that the spirit was gone and the voices with it it seemed as Solas glanced around again.

\---

For once I had found him, though I had not gone very far. And from what I could tell he was not yet aware of my presence yet.

 _~He could be faking,~_  My head suddenly told me.

And with that thought it suddenly was a game. I froze my heart picking up in my chest.

Would he play with me? 

He was such a serious man. He was older. I knew that. I doubted he had child tendencies. He did not grow up wrestling wolves or jumping into fields of tall dry grass and fresh streams. Chasing fireflies or lighting bugs on summer nights while the others tried to eat them. Or spinning around and around until I was too dizzy to walk just so I would fall down into the dandelions so I could watch all there seeds float and fly into the sky.

The thought pulled the imagery to us with such a rush it alerted him immediately.

He whipped around and paused.

He had seen me once like this...but it had been in a memory. A tanned skinned, scrawny elven child. I'm sure the freckles still dotted my face now as it had then. As well as the Vallaslin.

I looked at my little hands and feet.

_Amazing._

"You are a  _Somniari_...a Dreamer..."

He looked just as stunned as I felt.

I beamed up at him and it seemed to make him wonder something.

"Solas?" Hearing my adolescent voice almost made me giggle. "will...you humor me?"

I changed my words immediately not wanting to send the wrong idea.

He furrowed his brows,

"What do you mean?" He was caution.

"I don't want to fight right now, I don't want to argue. I just want to have fun."

I don't think he realized he was stepping away from me -from my advance- which gave me my advantage when he tripped over the log stationed behind him.

It must have made for a funny sight: A grown man backing away from what looked to be a child.

When I pounced on him it was magic and we were equal again. We went rolling down the hill behind the log but I still saw it before we fall.

A boy.

My age exactly in that memory. He had long black hair. Dreadlocks. His eyes were still a mix of gray and blue staring back at me in shock as we tumbled. I clung to his upper arms tightly as we rolled down that hill and I couldn't stop laughing even after we had hit the bottom.

"Are you out of your mind!? We could have broken our necks!" He complained.

I could only laugh harder. His child like voice flowing from his mouth would be a memory of its own. 

"We are in the Fade! We are fine. Besides it wasn't that far of a distance scaredy cat!" I smirked at him.

He glowered at me.

"If you call rolling 20 feet down a steep hill fine." He murmured. "Besides this is inappropriate we should change back at once."

No. I was not going to let him turn my joy to ash.

"Your magic reached out to mine at the exact some time to make this change. That tells me two things. One you are a Dreamer also, what that means exactly I do not know but I have heard of it and two you were willing to humor me so don't go trying to pick a fight because I'll ignore you." I got up and at that moment the other assets of this memory came rushing in.

Three wolves came rushing over the stream laid out in front of us. They fussed over me licking and nipping.

Solas sat quietly watching.

Suddenly, seemingly with just a thought we was given the same attention much to his dismay. A large brown female seem intent on knocking the younger Solas over from his sitting position as she pawed and nipped at his hair a little too hard.

"Ow! Tell your wolf friend to please refrain from trying to rip the hair from my head!" He said swatting her away.

I tried to swallow my giggle but it still managed to make it to my words,

"I'm sorry; I think it's the dreadlocks. She's not use to seeing that form of hair style I’m sure and is...thinking it's something else."

He made a sound of frustration.

"What pray tell could she think it is?"

I watched the brown wolf take to licking the grass and mud from his face instead as he still tried to push her away.

"Uh...you don't want to know."

\-----

"Come on Solas, don't be such a stick in the mud." She growled with a pout.

He had his arms crossed and just watched her. He was a grown man. He should not be playing childish games with her.

She looked so disappointed though.

He had never seen her like this. A side of her he had never seen.

He hadn't really knew her for long.

He sighed and uncrossed his little arms.

She smiled,

"Not it!"

And ran off into the woods some of her wolves following.

When he saw her he felt a sense of smugness ready to call his victory but then she dropped down from the tree hanging upside down from the branch, and poked him in his nose.

"You're it. I win." She claimed grinning.

He looked at her in disbelief.

"That is not how the game goes." He stated calmly backing away from her finger.

He had taught her the game so he knew that she knew that was not how it worked.

"I changed the rules there for, I win." She pulled herself back up into her tree looking down at him with a smile.

"That is called cheating." He said glaring up at her.

She tilted her head confused.

"If that's cheating, then just changed the rules again. How are you suppose to survive if you stick to the same rule set?"

Solas' eyes widened.

All the games they had played so far was based around learning something, something essential to survival.

Hide and seek, wresting, hunting, even tag

Wait but how was it that she found tag not essential?

Ah. Right, because a pack as big as hers probably rarely found the need to run away and not look back.

 _~And when the essentials fail you change the rules.~_ Thought Solas.

Who had told her this?

Solas looked up at her in her tree.

"I'll play one more game." He declared.

She perked up and he shifted.

"Yes?! What is it?! What's it called?"

"Pick up sticks."

She tilted her head.

The stone in front of them was perfectly flat when he dumped the colorful sticks. It was a mess on top the flat surface and when she reach to pick one up he slapped her hand and she glared at him. 

"I don't get this game Solas." She pouted rubbing her hand.

"Hold a moment and I'll explain," He cleared his throat taking a seat at the stone. "Pick-up sticks is a game of physical and mental skill. This is a game for two or more players and the object of the game is to pick up the most sticks. To begin the game, a bundle of 'sticks, are held upright in a loose bunch and released on a tabletop, our flat stone." He gestured to the sticks. 

"The first player attempts to remove a single stick, without moving any other stick. If any other stick moves during that player’s attempt, their turn ends immediately. The player who successfully picks up a stick can then have another turn; the player keeps removing sticks until they cause a secondary stick to move."

Nionna listened carefully.

"Is...is that it?"

Well, the game is over when the last stick is removed and the winner is the player with the highest number of sticks acquired."

Solas was surprised the girl could sit still for so long but then couldn't help but smile when he realized he picked the worst game. He was the one that declared she had indomitable focus.

When the sky suddenly grew dark Solas tensed and looked up, his child self gone instantly.

Then the screaming started. Nionna looked concerned and once she was completely up from their make shift table she too was an adult again.

Her control on her part of the Fade was ripped from her and that's when Solas saw her terror.

The void was back. They were standing in water and the sky was green. There was shouting and screaming and fire. Memories but...no images. No spirits to reenact a scene.

She didn't wither. She didn't cry. She just looked frightened and confused ready to jump at anything that jumped at her.

"Solas!" She backed into him.

She had no corner. She had nothing.

And then the demon came. Of course the demon came. She was a Dreamer.

It was a particularly powerful nightmare demon too if it could built up this theatrical show.

"Ah, there you are Dreamer. At least we meet." Nionna glared at the demon.

"I did not call to you demon, begone!" She snarled.

"Your very memories called to me," it gestured around them.

She narrowed her eyes,

"You are not welcomed here!" She snapped pushing.

The screams became louder at that and Solas was ready to step in when her will shuddered but it was Patience that suddenly appeared looking as calm as ever, the spirit was in the shape of a gentleman once more.

"I must insist that you leave from here now." Its words were calm but in them lay a promise of some kind. Solas could see it in the intensity of the spirits eyes.

"Do not underestimate me Patience. You may have been around for a long time but that does not necessarily make you more powerful. Why do you even protect this mortal? It was a mortal that trapped you was it not? You owe her nothing more then what you've already given. She will die anyway. You cannot protect her from what's to come."

Nionna tensed looking from Patience to the Nightmare as her friend sighed. Solas stole a glance at her marked hand before another presence made its self known, 

"How about you shut up now? You're scaring my Lady." Hearing the Antivan accent her head snapped to look at the fiery red colors of the spirit of Passion. "Now let's cut straight to the point and skip the 'Begone demons!'. You can deal with all of us or leave!"

The demon looked through each of their glares slowly, hesitated then disappeared. 

Immediately the Fade changed to reflect the waking world. They were back at camp.

\---

"Keeper...where are you going?" Nionna mumbled.

She was crouched in the dirt observing what looked to be halla tracks but there were no caravan trends or even foot prints to be found. For the past several days their route seemed to be erratic and the only ones who hadn't complained were the wolves.

"...My Lady-"

"We are not lost." She was losing her patience with her party. She rubbed at her face irritated with the bandages that covered her Vallaslin once more. She had gone so long without it. Now it was just a pain.

She looked at the signs again...

She didn't know where her Keeper was going...but she wasn't trying to find where her Keeper was going. She was trying to find her Keeper.

They had already made it past the Frostbacks, had traveled through the Emerald Graves with ease. They were approaching the edges of the Arbor Wilds. By tomorrow they would be there...and so far her clan had showed no sign of veering away. That worried her. There were tales of people going into those forest and never coming out again. They seemed to be heading straight for it. How erratic their trails were was just to throw others off. Their mischievous halla trailing this way and that, certain marks on a tree meaning one thing and another meaning something else. Their symbols never words, almost a whole another language just for travel.

She had to hand it to Solas he at least picked up on the fact that the symbols meant something. He'd catch her glances and then it was only a matter of time before a symbol had to repeat. He seemed impressed but he hadn't asked there meaning. For that Nionna was grateful. There were many other tricks and conditions.

One of Solas' favorite was hidden marks only vision at night.

It had been one day back in the Emerald Grave when it seemed like the Clan had vanished into thin air even Solas was baffled.

Nionna hadn't even battled a eyelash. It had been mid day and she had just told them to rest and make camp because they'd have to wait until nightfall. When nightfall had come and they had been sure they had wasted a day she cast a spell and glowing foot prints appeared traveling across the shallow water and farther onward revealing the way. 

\----

"No, it was just from the very nature of being Elven." He finished.

I smiled and wrote that down into my book. Wow, some much information. So much I didn't think of.

"What did we strive for though I wonder?" I lost myself to the question that clouded my head as I looked to the roof of the tent. "With so much time did we get bored? Could you do it all? Did we do it all? Or did we create more? What did we create?" I held my hand up in the air just imaging. "Grand structures that stretched high, twisted and twirled, made of crystal and glass. It sung, purred with magic." I shuddered. "Beautiful to be sure...but what of the people."I dropped my hands and looked at Solas. He was smiling at me.

"What do you want to know of the people?"

"Who they were. What they did."

"Hm, the nobles would hold grand balls-"

I frowned crinkling my nose.

"No, not nobles!" I complained. “Important people. Healers, Scholars, Researcher, Heroes, Guardians...and I mean the ones that actually want to help not the deserter that only protect the nobles and say screw everyone else!" I shook my head. "I want to know of their accomplishments. I want to know not only of the things they have made but what they have accomplished in their lives." He looked bewildered and awed.

"I...I don't know how to answer that..."

I simply smiled at him.

"That's okay."

We sat in silence for a few moments before he gestured to me book.

"...What do you write in that?" He looked at me.

I hesitated.

"It's...it's my research." I paused. "I mean it's only one of a few..."

I held it out to him my chest pounding. I was shaking.

He placed his hand on top of mine and smiled at me.

\-----

Elvish:

 _mamae_ : mother/mom/mommy

Unknown:

 _tul a a'_ : come to

 


	17. Chapter 17: Clan Viane Sil

"Well I got that part from a book I stole off a human scholar in the Free Marches. He was trying to tell me that the book was complete rubbish but after matching with some things I'd seen in the Fade and come across in some ruins I knew the book was true source material and that the author had been onto something. I mean, he had been an Elf, it shouldn't have been  _that_  much of a surprise compared to the old Human that was just ready to toss the book back onto a shelf to collect dust and riot. I mean, come on, it's not even his culture and he clearly didn't care. He just wanted to give the savage knife-ear a hard way to go." I ranted.

I hurried to look back at Solas once I realized.

He looked amused.

"What I really want to know is how you managed to swipe this book from a human scholar in the middle of the Free Marches in broad daylight?"

I laughed.

"Well, did you know that people seldom looked up?" He looked confused. "Yea, people rarely look up and I like to wait for the right moment to climb up -through a window or something- and wait in the beams. When whoever is gone or distracted I take my lovely knowledgeable prize and leave out the same way I came in. Of course this was hardly a habit."

He raised a brow.

"In broad daylight?"

I shrugged.

"People don't look up. Jump down in an alley or an alienage and skip town."

"Well I can see why you lacked social skills." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not so I just shrugged again.

If it was a joke or not it was the truth.

"Where is that book now?"

"It's at home..."

He didn't pry when I didn't explain.

He flipped through a few more pages in my research journal.

We had moved from my tent to the warmth of the fire. We had also already stayed up past first watch and straight into my own.

"Is this...notations for Elvish?"

Leaning closer and looking into my journal I could see he found my language section. My face burned and I itched to snatch back my journal. I felt his magic push at me gently and realized I had been silent for too long.

\---Solas

The silence that followed after my question I was not use to, so when I turned to her after a few moments thinking I offended I was startled to find she was blushing brilliantly. Something I had never seen before, not on her. Her ears were lightly tinted pink but when she glanced at me I paused. Was that? No...There was a deep shame there on her face, in her eyes and she grinned at me trying to brush it away. 

"Yes...though it's pitifully lacking. I write down every phrase and every word I find. Adding to it, like others before me. No matter how much -or maybe I should say _little_ I translate, the amount of words and phrases in our language," She shook her head."In _an_ language would be daunting. I act like I know something when I speak it but I'm really just dodging the real fruits of the language. Our language."  

I thought over her words.

"You said you've add to this list?"

"Yes, the _Vallas'or av_  is past down through Keepers in Clan _Viane Sil_. One day on one of my visits my Keeper called me to her hut in private and showed me the book. I think if the Creators had willed it she would have choose me as her first. She's fond of me. My mother had told me when I had first showed signs of magic I lite her robes on fire by mistake in my excitement to see her and while most would panic she simply laughed and patted the flames out."

The memory seemed to wash the shame away as she laughs.

"Of course this isn't the actual book. I copied what was there and have been adding to it ever since. When I visit I add to the original whenever I can."

I listened as I flipped through the pages. There were blank spots and I could easily fill them for her but where things were already filled I had expected errors and was pleasantly surprised to find very little, well no even those were debatable ones. Words that had multiple meanings, different spells, or easily mistaken for others because or similar spellings. 

I narrowed my eyes. 

"Where did your clan find this information?"

Her ears twitched. She heard the snap in my tone. Good, she'd think twice perhaps before even thinking about lying to me.

"The _Vallas' or av_ is passed down from Keeper to Keeper, like I told you." Her voice dropped an octave as she looked at me. 

I flipped another page and paused.

It was becoming less filled in the more I flipped, but that was because...

"...What language is this?"

She looked at me like I asked a ridiculous question.

"It's Elvish." She said in confusion. 

I raised my brow at her confident proclaim and she glared at me.

"...This is not Elvish Nionna." I shook my head.

\-----Nionna

He had that look again. He had that condescending look again! I hate that look.

"What do you mean? We have been discussing the same culture, history, people, and _language_ this whole time. What else could you possible think it is?" I snapped.

He still had an amused look on his face and I was getting angry. 

"Nionna, In my travels I have researched and learned a lot myself. I have never seen an codex, text or tomes with even a hint of such writings."

"Researched and learned a lot doesn't mean: learned it _all_ , who died and made you Elven History Expert?!"

Oh Creators he was starting to sound like that old fart of a human back in the Free Marches.

"You must remember, I also walked the deepest parts of the Fade-"

I growled at him,

"Yea? Well I've spoken to a ancient Elven spirit! Patience has been around a lot longer then you! He's seen the raise and the fall of Arlathan! He's shown me!" He tries to interrupt me. "And you know what else?! I do not care what you have to say I believe him!"

Our magic pushed against each other’s and I refused to back down.

He opened his mouth…then closed it.

I saw the anger in him and it made me want to be more angry but then I felt a another side to my magic that made me jump lightly before I slowly started to calm.

I looked at my journal picking apart the pieces of our argument. I suddenly remembered something I had told myself earlier. It was about having to show him that Clan  _Viane Sil_ was different.

It seemed I would have to be patient with him about a great many things. I sighed. And I was courting this man.

To prove a point I spoke to him,

"Mankoi uma lle avara a' elea waana lle?" That caught his attention.

 "Why is it so hard to be open minded to the fact that there could be more out there? It's lost history, we don't know!" I said calmly.

"All we can do is prove what we find. Two years ago I finally spoke to a linguist."

I had his interest even though he had looked away from me again.

"She couldn't prove it was Elvish." He looked back at me. "But she proved it wasn't Ander, Antivan, Ciriane, Qunlat, Orlesian, Rivaini or Tevene. The only other language it could be in Elvish...and while she couldn't prove it was Elvish, she couldn't prove it wasn't either. She didn't know what she was looking at…"

The man took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. I felt his magic withdraw into him, tight and guarded.

"Yes, you're right. _Ir Abelas_."

There it was, that polite cold distance again. It was worst this time. To have shut me of from his magic like he just did.

He was still mad.

\-----

"Come on! We've caught up!"

I jogged on ahead. The sign I just saw meant only one thing.

We were on the outer edges of the Arbor Wilds just beneath the trees. The wolves were fine treading at a relaxed pace beside me to keep up. The two scouts though were nervous knowing the stories of the Wilds. Solas was unreadable so I left him to his own devices.

The whole trip was mildly safe overall the very few people we ran into didn't recognize me as the Herald with my face bandaged and marked covered, the wolves long gone with just one whiff of people nearby.

If we ended up having to fight we had warning way in advance thanks to Remedy and they rushed back in if numbers were ever a problem.

"My L-Lady people are known to go missing in the Arbor Wilds." It was the younger female scout that finally voiced her caution.

"Don't worry; they are not far in you can still see the edge." I pointed out to the edges of the forest where you can see the tree line and sun peeking through into the forest. If you looked closely you could see the dirt road beyond.

Ace'alin readjusted her pack and gave a nod still jogging behind me. 

That was her name, Ace'alin. In the few months we have been traveling together I had start calling her Ace. At first she hated it but now? Who knows, it’s hard to tell with her. She's a quiet girl.

Now the other one, he told me his name was _Telin_. When he told me that I thought he was joking or that it was some nickname he's earned but when the young man hadn't even smirked I refused to call him that. Whoever named him such was especially cruel. From the marks I've seen on the young man's body on our long travel I had a sinking suspension he was a slave specifically in Tevinter at some point in his life. I gave him a name when he denied my suggestions to choose another. 

"Usine."

 He had wrinkled his nose and lifted his eyes to look at me that day. I had still been crouched down next to a sign glancing up at him from the very corner of my eyes.

"Lady Herald?"

I could tell he hated that title. An Elf? Herald of Andraste? Hated the title but respected me.

I had chuckled.

Solas and Ace was waiting on me too and I had stood by that point.

"Usine it means escaped in Elvish and that is the name I'll call you if you refuse to pick one."

And that had been the end of it.

The first thing I saw were the aravels stationed in the little forest nook as we came up a small hill. When the aravels came fully into view so too did the people. My people.

They tensed and two hunters jumped up from their seats. One wiped out his bow and notched an arrow while the other yanked out her sword.

" _Mana! Mana! Atish’an!_ It's me Nionna!" I cried, holding my hand out in a calming gesture. Something was wrong.

Our whole group is elves. They would have been caution but they wouldn't have pulled weapons yet.

"Nionna?"

I heard my name being murmured all around camp as they looked around at each other unsure.

" _Vin_ , it's me. I've come with agents of the Inquisition. Where's Keeper Shahana? What has frightened you all so?"

The hunter warrior lowered her sword and I recognized her immediately.

"Mal?"

Mal and I grew up together. We had been as thick as thieves and my past two visits I had not seen her and now I know why. She was a hunter now and I never stayed long. 

She dropped her sword and met me at the half way point that I had already manage to slowly come to. I started to smile when she wrapped me tight in a hug and started to cry but then I got jabbed in the eye by one of her breast.

I kept quiet. I hated being short at times.

"Thank the Creators! We all thought you dead!" She pulled back and looked me over.

She had always been a cry baby but if anyone made fun of her over it she'd beat them up just as quick, while still crying. I wasn't surprised that she was a hunter.

"I'm sorry I got your guys letter really late." I grumbled. "That's why I'm here. I had to see you all. I had to know you were okay."

I looked around camp. The others started to gather as word spread and they looked beyond relieved.

"Jahyen!" Mal snapped. "Stopped standing there like a halla caught in daylight and get the Keeper!"

I looked to the male hunter that had the bow, he had turned to follow Mal's words but not before sending another intense glance in...Solas' direction.

She and _Ha’rhen_ Varon arrived. She held my face in her hands, they were shaking.

"Keeper?" I placed my hands gently on hers and looked into her blue eyes. She looked close to tears, in relief and in regret.

"C-Call the hunters," She stuttered.

"Shahana?" _Ha’rhen_ looked baffled. He turned to her.

I was confused also.

"Keeper Shahana?"

"Call them back! Call the hunters back! Quickly! Mal!"

I watched in a panic as Mal ran for the call horn to summon the hunters.

The Keeper couldn't have sent them deeper into the forest could she?

The horn bellowed.

"Keeper where are the hunters?" I voiced low looking back at her.

"I...we hadn't heard from you we feared the worst...you mean the world to all of us _da'lan_...if...if we could only retrieve _it_...we could-"

I didn't catch the last part as the hunters came dashing back into the camp at full speeds.

I felt a relief rush through not just me but the whole camp.

With the hunters back in camp-

I look to a specific tent in camp, sure enough a few children come out and-

"Herald, now that we have found your clan and order seem to have been reclaimed. What is your plan to do here? We must prepare for the trip back as soon as we're able." As Solas stepped into my view I frowned as I looked up at him.

Why did he look so annoyed?

"Solas? What's wrong?"

Catching his glance I followed it to a few hunters. They were looking back at him. They shot a quick glance to me then back to him and down to his hip. Following with my eyes I saw the charm I gave Solas hanging on his belt. My eyes widened in realization.

" _Mana!_ " I snapped in slight embarrassment. They looked away.

I was going to kill _him_ when I found him. I looked around the group of hunters for him. I didn't see-

"Onna!" A little girl splashed through the stream to get to me.

I barely had enough time to catch her as she still leaped the last 5 feet into my arms.

I was working on catching my bearings when the little girl eagerly pressed her forehead against mine in greeting.

"Nesiane?" Little hands grabbed my cheeks as I held tight to support her. I ruffled her russet short hair and she hid her honey brown eyes from me as she giggled.

She soon noticed Solas and I was surprised when she wriggled out of my grip and hid behind my legs. I glanced to Solas to see the subtle gentle look on his face as he watched the child.

"Oh? Nesiane, what this? You were never one to be shy." Hearing the teasing voice I tensed. 

Then I felt the brush of her magic. Before Solas this was the only other person that brushed against me with their magic. I looked up at her. My mother.

Her hair was about half the length of mine. She was the clan's Hearthmistress, a healer with both herbs and magic. Nesiane adopted her russet hair and her eyes were a smoky black.

"You've grown. Come. Let me see you." I hesitated for a moment but then staggered over. She had to bend to kiss the top of my head and she tried to be quick about it but I felt it. There was a tremble in her lips. She had been worried.

" _Mamae._.." She was never one to coddle but she loved her children.

"Have you gotten to see him yet?" She changed the topic quickly as she looked through the group of hunters hanging loosely by the edges of camp, then through the camp its self.

"No I-" My eyes narrowed as I looked to the hunters. A group of the more experienced ones were waiting patiently at the tree lining they had appeared from a time ago now. A few of the novice were looking antsy and mumbling to each other. When one of the younger ones would voice a concern an elder would shake their head.

They only waited when all of them weren't back in the camp yet even if it was only one. I looked around the hunting group recognizing old faces and new, some that had just been considered children last time I was here but I was looking for one person in particular.

"Get the Keeper." I hadn't told who to do it in my panic as I rushed off to the hunters.

I rushed up to a blond haired elder. I couldn't recall his name but he was maybe several years older than me. He wielded daggers at his sides and he had been surveying the tree lines carefully when I approached.

"Where is the Warleader!?" I growled. 

He looked at me in slight surprise before glancing back at the tree line.

"Nionna? Now is not the time to..." He looked back at me. He was hesitating, why? "...he-"

Another answered for him, a novice hunter.

"He's still out there. He was behind us and the others! Told us to go ahead!"

Another stepped up. Frantic now that someone would listen.

"There was something out there! Some...kind of rip in the veil," I gritted my teeth. “We didn't go near it though that when we heard the horn!"

"Why didn't any of you tell me he wasn't here?! You know this forest is dangerous!" I turned to Keeper Shahana as she swiftly approached glaring at the elder hunters.

"He is our Warleader if anyone can brave these paths it's him," One said.

"These forests are magical you fools!" She snapped and he flinched back.

"What else did you see?" I asked as I started to prepare.

"He told us to get moving. So we did. Next time we turned around he was gone."

I don't know who told me the rest of the story I didn't care. I dropped my pack and made sure my stave was secure.

"Lady Herald?"

My mother was holding Nesaine. I wouldn't meet her eyes.

Ace, Usine and Solas were watching me also.

"...Wait here."

Solas grabbed my shoulder.

"Herald, I know these are your kin but coming into these forests was foolhardy, like your Keeper said. You must think rationally for a moment. You cannot risk your life for one foolish man that may very well already be lost!" I bit my tongue in anger even though I knew he was right. Why were they here?

I grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him down to eye level in my anger forgetting where we were. He made a sound of surprise then irritation as he glared at me.

"And that is why I can't expect you guys to come with me. I would go either way because that foolish man? He's my father." I pushed him away and ran off into the thick tree lines.

Moments later I heard Remedy bounding behind before pulling up next to me.

"I knew I couldn't keep you away. You wouldn't listen and you can track me down." I sighed.

 **+I am your** _**Ghi'lan** _ **. What did you expect? +**

"Well then, Remedy guide me to him. Please, guide me to my father."

**+Yes, da'fen.+**

His eyes seemed to shimmer and he pulled ahead taking the lead.

It seemed like it was taking so long but I couldn't really tell because I was so anxious to find him. When pain shot up my left arm though I stopped immediately but realized it was too late.

The rift burst in front of me and the demons started to seep out. If that wasn't the only problem, directly underneath it was my father. From the looks of it he was unconscious. I hoped he was unconscious.

"Remedy..."

**+Understood+**

He stepped forward ready to take the front as I pulled my stave down, when suddenly the rift pulsed.

For a moment I couldn't breathe. I had to place my hand to my chest.

"What was...that?"

Remedy paused.

Stranger still, the demons paused.

If I had to describe it, it was as if the forest its self was holding it's breath.

I felt a chill run up my spine and a sickness raise in me when I heard it.

\-----

_~She just runs off into the forest without a care like a selfish child. She is the only one who can close the rifts yet she is risking her life for...for...~_

Solas' thought.

He narrowed his eyes but schooled his features as he glanced at her mother. She was busy calming her younger child.

None of them could go after her because she had moved so quickly and her wolf appearing delayed them further from taking action.

They wouldn't find them now.

"We should have gone with the Herald." One of the scouts, Ace voiced.

Solas shook his head.

"Let us hope that-"

He was cut from the thought as a monstrous cry pierced through the forest.

\----

Elvish-

_vallas' or av: Book of language (roughly translated) Writing of tongue(literal translation)_

_Ir Abelas: Sorry_

_ghi'lan: guide_

_Mana: Stop/Wait_

_Telin: Nobody_

_Atish’an:Peace_

_Vin:Yes_

_Ha’rhen: Elder_

_Unknown Mystery-_

Mankoi uma lle avara a' elea waana lle?- Why do you refuse to see pass yourself(arrogance)?

Usine- Escaped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys  
> This is my first author note xD  
> So I've gotten the story to a point im liking so far with a good understanding for Nionna as a character I think. I'll admit its hard to write Solas as Solas so please bear with me. It's the reason I hesitate to pov for him. I do hope you guys are enjoying the story though and that its making sense.


	18. Chapter 18: The Thing

" _Words in Elvish spoken_ "

**+Words that are spoken through a mind link+**

**_+"Words in Elvish spoken through a mind link"+_ **

_~Words in thoughts~_

"Words in Trade's Tongue spoken"

_Elvish word(s) or emphasizing something_

**Another way of emphasizing something**

 

 

The air was thick. Tense even. Everything was quiet, nature had all fled. Never had a forest felt so pregnant before to me. The sheer pressure was...jarring, staggering. I looked back toward the rift and paled.

Everything-every  _spirit_  I had seen come out a rift up until this very moment I felt. I felt the energies. Saw the emotions. Blinding rage, pain, anguish, lost hope, and fear.

So the... _thing_  that clawed its way out of the glowing green rippling rift I had grown so use to seeing across Thedas in all theses months, I didn't know what it was. I didn't feel anything from it like I felt from spirits. The only thing I felt from it was a sickness. The only thing I felt from it...was the sense that I couldn't breathe as my own fear crushed my heart. Just the very presents of it screamed in my ears, yanked on my instincts, wild and magic.

My mind clicked in a familiar way to me and Solas' game in the Fade. 'Tag' he had called it. I had thought it a silly game. I had changed the rules and won. Attack your attacker before they attacked you, that had been my plan of attack, but now I understood the survival lesson of the game, even though it was just that for him,  _a game_  and right here and right now I could not run.

The thing hadn't even been pulled into the waking by the streaming lights and magic of the rift. Even that I had considered to be violent for the poor spirits that was yanked or spat through at first. But No. No, the thing had ripped the veil wider like tearing into flesh, it made it look easy,  _where I struggled to close it half the time,_ it was volatile and messy, its inky black claws could actually  **touch**  the edges of the rift, the edges of the  **veil**  as it had pulled itself through!

I had feared for a moment that it had landed on my father but it had not. All were frozen staring at the black motionless shape. Was it a demon? If it was all of the others were afraid of it if how still they stood in anticipation was an indication.

Remedy growled. His tail was bristled standing up in the air. I hadn't dared to move but I could see his coat spasms as he jerked from paw to paw, anxious. My legs were trembling and I bit my tongue frustrated with my fear. If I didn't feel like if I so much as twitched, I would be ripped to shreds and if my father wasn't in the middle of all of this I would have ran and felt no shame in it. I bit my tongue.

The thing on the ground in front of the 'damaged' rift started to move again and I felt my fear double as it suddenly felt like it was...looking at me? I could see no face let alone eyes. I could not even understand its form but it was...shaping? It had just been a mass and now it was...looking at me somehow and shaping.

I whimpered.

 _"Lle rina gorg- amin marta hin. Quel."_  There was laughter in its voice. It had to be its voice.

I took in a shaky breath trying to regain myself. 

I glared at what I could of its still forming shape.

"What are-"

My words caught in my throat and the control I had sought to build fled.

By this point the mass had trained itself, just a vague torso of a shape was pulled out of the mass. A shade if you will but its form was vague, in shadow all black just,  _just_ barelyforming the humanoid shape. The thing didn't even have legs yet, nothing to chase me but what had killed the words in my throat was its head. Shaped like a wolf it sat on its shoulder's. It too was all black set in shadow but the ears were too sharp, the fur too defined.

" _You have two right now,"_ It spoke in a string of Elvish I could understand. I strained to put together what it meant but I couldn't focus on that.

What pulled at me was the board toothy grin that spread from nothing on its face. A grin that no real wolf could manage even one possessed by a spirit. Its eyes had shown in that moment too. Glowing white, staring at me. I was convinced it was mocking my joys, my beliefs. The Dread Wolf was my chosen God and I, raised by wolves, they were my kin.

 This _thing_ was stroking my fear with gleeful joy, too much joy.

If it was a fear demon not once had it asked me for my fear...that wasn't entirely true, it had mentioned... _something_ about fear but I was too afraid to even try to understand what it had said...for all my study and research, not understanding much of the lost elvish language could very well get me killed here.

 _"Uma lle rina ai' am'?"_  My chest burned the more it talked.

I preferred the nightmare demon over this.

 _"N'uma? Ta uma il- matter amin nae sinome vee' y' warnien."_  It laughed.

**+Da'fen.+**

 It grows massive then. Its body much like a wolves shaking its fur out but it...it was wrong.

" _You are so weak and you will not understand the_ warnien _until it is too late_."

Its size out-rivaled Remedy's. My trembling wouldn't stop. I was frozen in fear.

**+Da'fen!+**

"That is, if you even live pass today!" The sudden Trade's Tongue is like a slap in the face.

Its jaws unhinges and opens wide leaping towards me.

In my fear I stupidly hadn't noticed the thing using its speech and display to stalk closer, spreading its mass across the forest floor killing the spirits it touched before they could even make a sound. I had stupidly figured it couldn't move when it was just a mass. Its inky black covered the forest floor underneath the rift...

**+Nionna!!+**

Remedy slammed into the false wolf knocking it off course, locking his teeth into the first thing he could find purchase with, the things shoulder.

"R-Remedy no!"

They fought. The thing dragging Remedy off his paws easily on occasion. Remedy's bulk the only thing keeping the blond wolf on his feet it seemed. He pinned the thing to the ground snarling and snapping just to be kicked off with its back legs as it jumped back up and leaped after him snarling backing.

When its leap missed they slowed caution, testing, circling each other, looking for a miss step, an opening. The slow play ended just as soon as it started as they launched at each without warning pinning together at the front standing on hind legs as they fought for not only domination over the other but their life.

I had seen Remedy fight before but not like this. It was wild and desperate and angry. Blocking the thing's path when it would eagerly, cleverly, sneakingly try to dart around Remedy to get to me.

The false wolf quickly managed to gain advantage when its unhinged jaws found purchase on the tops of Remedy's wither and throw my guide and friend into a tree hard enough to make him let out a high pitched bark.

"Remedy!" 

The false wolf looked towards me. A rumble came from it as its hinges raised revealing blooded teeth. It spoke no more words at it advanced.

" _Fen'Harel...ver em. Ma halani._ " I slammed my eyes shut.

**Thwunk!**

With the thud came another yelp and the ground shook under my feet at the impact.

...

...

When all I could hear was a scratching on the earth I looked up.

I stared in utter shock.

The false wolf was pinned under a large hand...large gnawed, twisted branches were entangled together forming a...hand. The false wolf struggled relentlessly as the hand pushed down on it, its snout and lower half the only thing visible as it snapped, snarled, and struggled trying to work its self free.

"W-What?"

I followed the hand up an arm and into a face. It didn't have any eyes. It didn't even have a mouth but it was very clearly a face and the...tree creature was look back at me. The way its face was shaped, moved and scrunched I could see it was in...kindness, reassurance.

_"Marta.Marta hin."_

A voice.

"W-what...I," I stared up at the creature. So much was happening. I wanted everything to slow down. "I don't understand."

 _"Marta hin."_ The tree said it again and I shook my head and look to Remedy.

I could hear the howling in the distance still. They were trying to find us.

I needed to answer.

When the massive tree above me shifted I looked to see the strain on its face as it brought its other hand forward.

The false wolf was a wolf no long, its mass trying to slip out of the tree's hands.

"You must leave _marta hin_. We will take care of the veil."

The tree's booming voice was stern but strangely calm.

"W-What? How will you take care of the veil? You are only one creature?! A creature I don't even know! And what of my kin?! My friends?! This monster?!" I hadn't meant to but my fear jumped out at the kind tree creature that saved my life.

"Only one creature? My kin is all around. Now it is you who must go. You must not be found. We will keep this monster bound so you can flee with your kin out of these forests and to safer grounds. Now go, flee. You'll be back. You'll see."

As he spoke I watched other trees come to life one carrying my father in its branching as it picked up Remedy. When it got to me I went to run but it scooped me up and started through the waking trees.

All the while I heard voices around me as I was left in utter panic and confusion.

_marta_

_marta hin_

They would whisper.

Looking over the new tree's arm as it walked away I saw the rift being wrapped in vines and branches I could feel the magic. My chest was pounding. I could see the inky black mass struggling to escape the now many limbs and branches that grabbed at it with the other tree creature as it screeched. The forest seemed to close after us as we walked through and I was quickly losing sight of the scene.

_"marta hin."_

I looked up at the tree creature holding onto me.

"I do not understand, what does  _marta hin_ mean?" I demanded.

It looked down at me.

 _"Marta hin. -...-_ child _."_ The word in Trade tongue was just a blank in my mind. I'd never heard it before. I furrowed my brows in confusion. It made no sense to me.

The tree did not walk directly into camp. It had dropped us fairly close and disappeared back into the forest.

I crashed down from my high fast. I couldn't stand. I couldn't move. It was the rest of the wolves that found us first. Coming one by one. Whining and licking but I was unresponsive. One pawed at me, pawed at Remedy. Would disappear for a few minutes and another would show surveying in a similar way before disappearing also.

I don't know how long it took before my kin showed up. They couldn't get me to respond. Mal. My mother. They'd grab my face in their hands, beg me to say something, call my name. But I'd just stared. I wasn't crying or shaking. I just staring.

"Oh Creators. She's in shock."

I think Mal gasped.

"What is it?!"

"Her hair. A part of its white..."

"Nionna, look at me please." My mother begged me again.

"Warleader Algan's breathing!" I blinked. My father was okay. "The flat-ear healed him."

"Don't be rude! Bring him here she won't respond to my magic!"

"Don't chase her wolves off either. Without them we wouldn't have found her."

The Keeper.

I zoned out. Everything blurred together. Nothing made sense anymore. Is that... _thing_ how people disappeared in these forests? Just that thought sent a shudder through me and my fear bubbled again.

"No. Not again." I whimpered.

"Herald?"

The words wouldn't register.

"Nionna?"

I wasn't there.

"... _Da'lan_."

My ears twitched and I felt something dig at me. Anger?

"...Solas I'm NOT-"

When I looked to him...it wasn't him. All I saw was the white glowing eyes and the wide broad toothy grin. My eyes widened in horror.

I hadn't gotten away. It found me. Worst, it found me and my kin. I can't protect them. I'm dead. I am going to die! 

I felt the sudden wetness soak through my leathers, covering my hands and into the ground beneath me.

"Nionna!"

Suddenly it _was_ Solas.

Or I...I didn't know. I trembled. I was too afraid to seek his magic and I didn't trust what I was seeing. I shook my head pulling away from him.

"No!" I snapped. 

"We have to get her back to the camp. We can't stay here." We watched each other cautiously.

"But how? Look at her!"

"I'll put her to sleep. We'll need some Arbor Blessing and Elfroot. No Dreams. No Fade until we find what happened or we risk possession." 

My eyes widened again remembering something important.

" _Mana_! No! I don't want to sleep! We have to leave!" I growled.

Everything was becoming blurred again as I panicked more. I couldn't warn them if I was sleep. 

I felt hands.

"Ah! She bit me!"

"Listen to me!" I begged.

"Nionna calm down! Please!"

I couldn't watch the false Solas!

"Nionna."

Serious. Stern.

I felt his magic then. Only his magic felt like this. 

_~Solas it's you...right?~_

"Solas..." I mewled _._

And then all was dark.

\------

...

I wondered if this was how it was for the Children of Stone? Just...darkness. It wasn't like the void in the Fade I had seen. It didn't feel empty and endless. It just was...solid hard to explain. And suddenly I was awake.

"Solas!"

I jumped awake. My heart in my throat. 

I didn't scream. It was just a startled cry but he wasn't near. I looked around the tent.

It was dark. Why was it dark? It can't be dark.

_~Since when have I become so afraid of the dark?~_

_-A flash of broad grinning.-_

_"_ _Halani!_ _Solas!!"_

I couldn't help myself.

"Solas!"

"Nionna." I hadn't heard him come in. "I'm here. Nionna."

He was calm. How was he always so calm?

\-----

"Solas!"

He froze looking up from his meal. It had been a faint call. He wasn't sure if he'd actually heard anything. He looked across the fire at his traveling companions paused in the middle of the bite of bread that came with his stew. He caught Cassandra's eye first.

_"Halani!_ _Solas!!"_

_"_ Nionna." The stern command and the others around him knew the exact response.

The stew fell from his lap and hit the ground. It probably had for a few of them. He managed to wipe his mouth knowing that she wasn't in any real danger but a few of them always went just in case, weapons in hand.

Blackwall, Cassandra, and Sera had came with him this time to check.

"You said she wouldn't dream!" Cassandra snapped at him in a low voice. She had tried to keep her voice down but even Sera had sent a glare at the Seeker.

It was the middle of the night in the Hinterlands. Which was known for its rabid wolves, bears, and bandits.The Herald was making enough noise for all of them. They didn't need more.

"She shouldn't be dreaming. It could just be flashes of her memory."

He held his hand out to stop them as he slipped carefully into the tent. A small orb of light was let loose from his hand as he had learned over the months how much the dark now effected her. Unnatural darkness. He had noticed the difference. Being outside at night didn't seem to bother her. Being in a dark enclosed room? She would fight you.

If it had an opening and air flowed through it, it usually was far game.

 

"Solas!"

"Nionna. I'm here, Nionna."

Even though she had called for him she was holding tight to her arcane lance staring at him wide eyed. He crouched slowly in front of her holding up his hands.

"I...I can't get to the Fade Solas." She whispered.

She was confused. Not fully awake.

"It's from the herbs. You needed to sleep." It seemed as if it was business as usual for him but she drowned in some emotion at the word.

Sleep. That was how all of this started. He had put her to sleep. After the...thing happened in the Arbor Wilds. That was months ago now.

She had gotten her clan out of that place as fast as she could like the tree creature told her. It hadn't taken much convincing. They had all already been freaked out enough and were already planning to move on when she started making demands.

She barely held it together and told no one what she'd seen but it was clear it haunted her. When they were days from the Wilds is when they finally parted from her clan. It was the longest she had ever stayed with them since she was a child. The farewell was meant with sorrow.

The long truck to Haven was...quiet and painful.The young elf was still very must haunted and she only had Solas to call on. Most nights she didn't sleep or took his herds to avoid the Fade for as long as she could. Much to his displeasure.

On nights she had to go to the Fade she'd thought she'd simply hide from her friends but what she didn't know is they kept their distance defending her from demons instead. While Solas set wards in the waking for extra support.

This routine made their travel slow. Forcing the wolves to finding and taking longing more rural routes to avoid fighting altogether.

It wasn't until they returned to Haven that Nionna shared a bit of what she experience in the Arbor Wilds with everyone. And even that was unclear but enough to set her advisors and inner group on high alert and disturb with talk of an unknown _creature_ -many argued on it being simply a powerful demon-that could change shapes freely and tear open rifts farther. Worst not knowing if it was dead or alive.

The talk of sentient tree creatures though was a little less of a disturbance it seem based off of rumors and their Spymaster's quick mention of her journey with the Hero of Ferelden to the Brecilian forest for a short period.

Nionna hadn't gone too much in detail about what the tree creature had told her though. She hadn't told them any of the conversations that want on in the Wilds forests. She didn't even understand them herself.

And still the woman knew she had to find a way to move on. Move forward.

"Solas," She whimpered.

He furrowed his brows.

"It was inky black...it ripped the rift wider open and clawed its way out...it _wanted_ to come out...it could do things I never seen before...it _wasn't_ a spirit or a demon...it relished in my fear...in my pain...it **spoke** to me," Her lance disappeared and she couldn't look at him.

She hadn't let her guard down this quickly before and she hadn't shared the details like this...ever.

"...and I was afraid Solas," She admitted. "a coward."

She watched her trembling hands. They shook like a leaf and despite her mental commands they wouldn't stop.

...

A hand appeared on hers.

She slowly looks up the arm and into the face. She reaches for him.

_~What if he's the monster?~_

She watches his eyes soften. Shes not seen that before.

He pulls her in and holds her close and she dare not let go.

They stayed like that all night.

\-------

Elvish-

_Da'lan: Little child/ Student_

_Mana: Wait/Stop_

_Fen'Harel...ver em. Ma halani: Dread Wolf...take me. Help me._

_Da'fen: Little wolf/ Wolf child_

Unknown Mysterious (Elvish)- 

_Lle rina gorg- amin marta hin. Quel._

_Uma lle rina ai' am'?_

_N'uma? Ta uma il- matter amin nae sinome vee' y' warnien._

_Marta hin_

**NOTE: I will translate everything that was said in this chapter at a later time. It's part of story content. Sorry guys!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and the ball is rolling. Nionna back in the Hinterlands as you can probably guess near Redcliffe. First big event if swiftly approaching and she just dealt with...something and all but closed herself off from the fade. Anyone wondering whats going on yet? Anyone have questions? Good! I hope you keep enjoying. Byeee


	19. Chapter 19

"You must train and you must train hard."

I stared at the ground in guilt. 

"...Passion."

The red spirit paced furiously. It would seem they found me.

"Tell her Patience! We've waited long enough!"

Patience also watched the worked up spirit pace,

"Passion."

"We must prepare her!" He snapped.

I looked up at that,

"P-prepare?"

I heard a small intake of breath from my long term friend,

" _Da'lan_ -"

I watched Passion paused at his slip of words as I suddenly had a small wonder.

"Patience...in the Arbor Wilds...I-"

"If you show me the memories or bring them up you'll bring demons. I know what you speak of  _da'lan_ , the veil is extremely thin in that place now. We've seen it...your memory there, so you wouldn't have to relive it." I frowned. "We would have you ready. Prepared for what's to come...you sense it?"

My frown deepens at his slight avoidance of topic. He was right. I did sense something. I sensed an encroaching danger hanging right outside of my perception. A warning that swims past the borders of the fear of the creature that's frightened and plagued me these past few months. A fear that has been making my training and studies suffer.

I traveled with all my companions, and show them what I think they need for the day but I couldn't stop the screams in the night.

I had been so close. I was almost done. I had taken my task seriously, been the leader they needed. I stuck my head down and dug deep, that was how I always did things, worked and worked hard until I saw the task done.

I had come to the Hinterlands to sweep through with a fine tooth comb before heading to Redcliffe, our final obstacle, getting help from the mages.

The Breach would be closed, like I wanted, so I could leave...but then what?  What would all these people that gathered around do? Where would they go?What would happen? Where would I go? What would I do? I am sure they would have me close the remaining rifts but then what? I couldn't assume that these people that gathered around me...no, around the mark would stay by my side and get this creature off my trail. Maybe that was the reason I didn't take the time to get to know any of the others more. In the end I...

I...I was alone. I would be alone.

"You're not alone  _da'lan_." Patience voiced.

I snapped out of it.

"Patience...do you know...what it  _is_?" I would air on the side of caution so I wouldn't be caught off guard again, until I saw its blood, ichor and lifeless body I would go with that the thing was still alive somewhere.

Patience pulled his hands behind him.

"It..." He  hesitates. "is a creature past this world. Forgotten, it has...followed." I frowned at him.

"Followed what?" 

He shifted.

"Not what, whom."

I placed my hand on my head.

"Patience! You're not making any sense! At least tell me what it said. What was it saying? What was it talking about?"

He shook his head.

"He spoke of your fear...and warning. He's a warning. A threat," My friend sneered at his words. "You must wait _da'lan_. You must trust me." 

The spirit turned to look into my face pleading.

"I-"

"My life is in danger. I'm afraid. Why won't he tell me? He's me friend! I must know. Darkness. Fear. Wide toothy grin in the dark. What if it comes back?"

I scrunched my face in confusion.

Passion danced out of the way as a orange wisp of light slipped past him as it appeared fully into the space. Its wispy vapors formed in front of me rather close causing me to step back startled by the sudden presence.

"He spoke of remembering. You are in danger. This one doesn't know much. It wasn't there before."

The little spirit danced around Passion briefly before floated back at me. "You...you called to me. I didn't think I would ever see you again, not with the big wolf watching."

"What? I...we've met?" I tried putting together what was said. "Remembering what?"

Patience frowned, seemly annoyed at the spirit that just showed up.

"She's not ready yet!" He rushed out to the small spirit when it opened its mouth to speak again.

My eyes narrowed,

"She has a right to know. You must be honest with her. She'll understand!" The orange light glowed brightly in earnest as it started a tantrum. 

"It is not a matter of being distruthful little one! She is not ready! Forcing it could unravel her mind."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I shouted.

Passion's glow intensified next to me but in my anger I didn't notice.

" _Da'lan-_ "

"No! Patience tell me! Show me! What do I have a right to know!? Now is not the time to wait! Now is the time for _action_!!"

A light caused me to tense again.

"Well, It sure is getting lively around here." I twirled in a panic at the sudden voice. A another spirit shaped as a woman appeared beside Patience and grasped his shoulder. Short dark green hair pulled in a bun and smoky gray eyes glazed back at us all. This spirit was formed just as strongly as Patience.

The little wisp sudden spoke in urgency, 

"Eyes. Eyes everywhere. Different purposes. They come. They watch. It's hidden. No. Blocked. Kept away. Wait..." the orange spirit gasps. "It's not a lie."

Behind the woman shaped spirit I could see the demons forming in as the sky turned a sickly green. I paled.

"Now Patience dear, be a doll and show us to this Void unless you want the host to be taken by demons." The spirit began pushing the elven spirit forward leading him along. It looked back at me, the smoky sultry grays piercing. "My name is Action darling and I believe it was you that call on me and not a moment too soon!" She beamed at my unasked question and confusion. "Now come come before you are possessed! The four of us can not fight all of the demons you called  forth with your burst of emotions nor can Passion hold back any more." It laughed.

"We must wait! She is not ready!" Patience called in protest. "Wait!"

I felt the oddest sensation as I was suddenly surrounded by the emptiness of the Void from before. The familiar feeling of having my head under water didn't last long as I was pulled up.

"Are you alright my dear?"

I gasped for air recognizing Action's voice. I sputtered. Not being able to breathe was a new feeling.

"Shaking. Murmurs. Calling out in her sleep. _Solas_. Rage. A flash of magic. I. Can't. Breathe."

I look at the two spirits. Surprised to see only them.

"W-where are the others?" I bit my lip. Things are-

"-happening so fast. I can't keep up. Nervous. Racing heart. He- _no_ I must focus."

I frowned.

"Darling I know you want to help but mortals do not like that. In fact I believe this journey will be too much for you little one." Action held its hand up to the little wisp almost lovingly. "Introduce yourself then go on to the others."

The little wisp slowly formed. My eyes widened.

"It's you..."

I recognized the spirit immediately as the one that fled from me after asking about my _Vallaslin_   markings.

"Fled not from you! From big wolf!" It said with a giggle. "You're not scary. You're nice."

I raised a brow.

"Big wolf? Remedy?"

It was the little child spirit's turn to frown.

"Dearest, we do not have all night. Her outburst did not go unnoticed, her mage already looks for her in the Fade because he can't wake her this deep. Someone forcing you to wake while you are this deep outside of the fade would be dangerous. You must wake on your own or someone must pull you out from with in the Fade."

 

"Show me, then I'll just wake on my own." I demanded.

"That's the catch, it's harder for you to wake yourself the farther in the Fade you go. We must move quickly, your mage won't find you and the other mortals won't know not to wake you. Little one accept her call or not and then too the others."

 The child like face looked up at me. This spirit was not as formed as any of the others. There was a youngness to the energy. Her shape was vague like Passion's but I could see her eyes. They were large and she had three, just luminous and round.

"My purpose...my name is Honesty. Thank you for calling me to your side."

Before I could say anything the young spirit was gone and Action was ahead waiting for me.

"I..."

There was just black emptiness around us. It wasn't like when the Nightmare demon brought me here. There wasn't a sound let alone any spirits or images. Action looked back at me.

"Well, go on. This goes against Patience very nature. I know you are nervous and I am new but I will protect you." The sincerity of the spirit surprised and puzzled me. "Patience did not even tell you this did they? Once we accept the calling, you need not question our homage to you." 

"W-what...but what am I looking to-"

"Mommy," I heard a little child's voice echo around me...I've heard this before.

"Come here, Nadia.  _Tul a a'_   _mamae_."

I searched for the voices again like before but all I could see was the void.

"And that will be all you see. Your memories are your own. The Fade is only a reenactment. If you are blocking them or having trouble remembering the spirits can't see to reenact them. It is not the same for places steeped in death or magic. Those bleed. Those are free."

I shook my head.

"What should I do?"

"Pull the memory to you. Think on it but be gentle," The images were blurs as they rushed in place around me. Action spoke calmly. The spirit's voice lowering an octave. " Don't worry about the further surroundings focus on the...memory." They spoke slowly now and I tried to focus like it said.

"Mommy," The child's voice again.

" _Unlock it_." Action's words were like a trigger.

 

  _"Mommy." The child's voice was but a whimper. It could not be helped, she looked no more then a simple babe, maybe four or five some would guess but time flowed differently for an elf, regardless she was but a child and the sounds outside her lavished window frightened her. It started with screams. She could hear the shouting and fighting from below. She heard the jingling of the beads meaning someone had come into her room, her mother was here but something was wrong, her steps were rushed and there was fear in her green eyes._

_"Come here, Nadia. _Tul a a'_   _mamae_."_

_She raised her arms to be picked up and that was when she heard the doors open in their rooms._

_"My Lady!"_

_Her mother swept her into the next room as the child clung tight to her and her white hair. She could still hear the screaming and now what accompanied it was a crackling sound she had only ever heard in her mother's hearth before._

_Elven and human women stormed the room,_

_"We must get you ready my lady!"_

_Nadia almost cried when they took her from her mother but it was then her mother took on a new air._

_"No! She must be ready! Nadia, must be ready before he comes! You two, Call my Generals to me! Get my armor! Now!"_

_Two of the woman hurried out of the room while the rest went to get the armor sitting neatly on a mannequin across the room. The one holding Nadia was an elf. She quickly turned to the unmade lavished bed so she could prepare to ready the child like her mistress had asked. The elf woman had short blond hair and deep brown-green eyes. Her pointed ears were extremely long and earring dangled from them. Her skin was pale and unblemished, not even the scarring from a Vallaslin. This woman had never seen battle a day in her life but she dressed the child in protective gear none the less with expert hands before grabbing her and her mother's staff that sat leaned with a few others on a weapons rack next to the bed._

_Everyone froze when they suddenly heard a scream somewhere down the halls. A few moments and then the unmistakable calls of battle cries started to sound in the distance within the estate._

_"Lady Viring." Voiced one of the women in panic._

_"If they are this far...Farew and my generals have fallen." Viring said solemnly. "All of you, go while you still can._

 

 


End file.
